The Taiwan Tournament
by AquaRika
Summary: After all, there's always no end in friendship' thought Yayori, as she saw the plane flew into the air, going to Japan. And she could've shown she saw Tyson waving goodbye to her..... [Epilogue up! FINAL CHAPTER!] [COMPLETED!]
1. Introducing the Characters

AquaRika: Okay!!!!! time for the new fic that i just made up! Thank you to everybody that send in their characters... and congratulations to the ones that made it!!!!! Let's start by introducing the characters!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or beyblade, only Teri and Yayori!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BladeBreakers  
  
Name: Teri Chang  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Light blue that reach to her hips with either a hair band or head scarf  
  
Eyes: Sparkling green, sorta emerald  
  
Height: 5'1"  
  
Clothes: Usually wears a chinese style shirt with either a dragon, tiger or both, and a mini skirt or low-rise jeans  
  
Personality: She is really supportive and loyal to the BladeBreakers. She is also smart, calm, kind, out-going and very cute... in one guy's word.... She cares deeply for everybody, even if they are cold-hearted  
  
Beyblade: Sky blue with red flames on the bottom and yellow streaks on top  
  
Bitbeast: Trigon  
  
Bit Appearance: A tiger with dragon's wings and tail surrounded with bluish-green light  
  
Element: Fire and Lightning  
  
History: Comes from a rich family and the rest is pretty normal.... Except the part that she's the most elite beyblader of the world  
  
Dark&Light Bladerz  
  
Captain- Name: Yayori Morimoto  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14   
  
Hair: Sky blue, up to her shoulders  
  
Eyes: Light purple   
  
Height: 5'2"  
  
Clothes: Usually wears a Chinese style shirt with a dragon, a mini-skirt and tennis shoes   
  
Personality: Warm-hearted, supportive, smart. Also she is out-going and attractive.  
  
Beyblade: black with light blue streaks  
  
Bit beast: Draquater   
  
Bit Appearance: A dragon with a fin behind her wings   
  
Element: Water   
  
History: At age 2, her mother passed away. Comes from a rich family since her father owns a large company. She use to be in a team called The Zodiac, but quit since she finds no challenge. She soon develop a power that can guess people's past and lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Daisuke Shinriku  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Long black hair that passe her waist, tied in a single braid. When light hits her hair, it shines cobalt blue.  
  
Eyes: Dark crimson red with cat-like silts  
  
Height: 5'3"  
  
Clothes: A black Chinese shirt with the Yin-Yang on the back, with black Chinese pants and shoes with a white sash wrapped around her waist. She also have a solid pale grey scarf wrapped loosely around her neck with the extra dangling behind her back, passing her waist, longer than her hair.  
  
Personality: Happy, fun, charming like a little 10 year old, who just wants to have fun. Even though she is like this, she does not actually have close friends, being somewhat distant from that department. Keeping and bottling most of her unpleasant emotions inside, she releases those through beyblading and training. When the job needs to get serious, be careful, she's quite deadly and dangerous.  
  
Beyblade: black  
  
Bitbeast: Shadows  
  
Bit Appearance: A large panther with gleaming blood red eyes. Black aura surrounds it but white glows it's outline body  
  
Element: Darkness  
  
History: All Daisuke remembers is growing up in the streets, depending mainly on thievery and deceptions just to survive when she was just about 5. One day on her usual scouting for food, she ended up in a BeyBlade Shop, somehow. Spying a black Beyblade that caught her interest, she snatched the thing and a kit and dashed out of the Shop without the clerk's knowledge. Running back to her place and finding it safe and clear, she examined the thing closely. Unsure of why she stole the useless thing, she shrugged and stuffed it in her pocket. A few days later she learned that the thing was a BeyBlade and strangely, she got hooked. Beyblading with the other kids in the neighborhood who had any, she triumph it all becoming well known for her skills but not her personality.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Mika Hurthen  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Straight chocolate brown that goes down past her elbows.  
  
Eyes: Crystal blue  
  
Height: 5'0"  
  
Clothes: A red tank top that says 'Devil ', black pair of jeans, black fingerless gloves, and white sneakers.  
  
Personality: She's sad when people hurt her and her friends, and knows how to fight/defend herself. She can be naive at times and is normally a nice person, but can be sarcastic and have an attitude.  
  
Beyblade: Midnight blue  
  
Bitbeast: Faykrin, lady of fate  
  
Bit Appearance: Looks like an angel with strange markings on her face, and has the wings of a phoenix.  
  
Element: Light and wind  
  
History: Her father died when she was 13, and the rest of her past is pretty average.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Jing  
  
Age: 14   
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair: short spiky, really dark purple hair  
  
Eyes: [happy calm=blue] [sad=pale blue] [irriteaded=green] [REALLY Angry= RED ]  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Clothes: Black headband, red sleeveless shirt, black baggypants, black running shoes, she wears her black jacket around her waist, but when it gets cold she wears it.  
  
Personality: At first or if you irritate her she is cold, and evilly sarcastic. But when you get to know her, she is clever/witty, easy to talk to and funny. She is loyal, helps her teammates alot , and can be a great friend. She is very smart, and knows a whole lot of stuff, this really helps her in battles.  
  
Beyblade: Blue and Black  
  
Bitbeast: Lupin  
  
Bit Appearance: A Black Wolf  
  
Element: Life and death.  
  
History: Doesn't know her real parents, stayed at the D-Boys Abbey and became good friends with Brian, enemies with Tala, and ok buddies with Spencer, then she got sick of Boris and barely escaped. She jumped out the window and was shot 2 times by Boris. She managed to run to the forest to be found, barely alive by her soon to be best friend with Yayori and lives with her. But is still sad that she had to make Brian think that she is dead, and it has been that way for... 3 years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alternative- Name: Rei Moon  
  
Nickname: Ramy or Ramz  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 14  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Eyes: Ocean blue  
  
Hair: Shoulder length light green hair tied into a low pony tail.  
  
Clothes: Ramy wears a sleeveless white t-shirt and khaki pants with a blue streak on the sides. He also wears white and black sneakers.  
  
Personality: Mostly the happy-go-lucky cheerful type of person. He cheers everyone up when they are feeling down. Ramy also scores high marks for his examinations in school but not a 100 percent. He's a good beyblader and has this leadership quality of never-give-up and a team-spirit attitude. Ramy's quote that he always say after a Beyblade battle is 'Trying your best and working with your team is the key to beyblading. Don't let lost take over you as that shows that you're not a good blader. Winning is sweet and losing is bitter but just remember to not get let down and not to give up.'  
  
Bit beast: Drilion  
  
Beyblade: White with blue streaks on the attack ring.  
  
Element: Light  
  
History: His life is pretty normal as he lives with his rich parents. He lives in a mansion with his father, mother and wild brother, Ryo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2nd Alternative- Name: Ryo Moon  
  
Nickname: Ryo or Ruu  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Eyes: Ocean blue  
  
Hair: Spikey light green hair.  
  
Clothes: Ryo wears a white muscle shirt with a silver vest atop of it. He also wears white pants and silver fingerless gloves and white and silver sneakers.  
  
Personality: Mostly the content mood person. Always smiling and does well in beyblading. Nothing really bothers him that much and he's not cold hearted  
  
Bit beast: Tykun   
  
Bit Appearance: A different shade of blue phoenix.  
  
Beyblade: Sky blue with a dark blue weight disk.  
  
Element: Water  
  
History: His life is pretty normal as he lives with his rich parents. He lives in a mansion with his father, mother and Ramy.  
  
Harmony Elementz  
  
Captain- Name: Reno Kabak  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Red blood hair, slightly messy upon his head and has long bangs  
  
Eyes: Sky blue  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Clothes: A tight black vest that remains open at front, leaving chest bare underneath. Twin belts which hang upon either side, and black pants with silver like buttons along the sides. Has red bands wrapped around each of his biceps and a matching one around his neck  
  
Personality: Gets fairly along with others, go to extremes to make sure that his friends and teammates are safe, protective over Jade. He also has a competitive streak, which can cause him to appear quite arrogant  
  
Beyblade: Pure gold with 2 black blades that sticks out  
  
Bit Beast: Anubis  
  
Bit Appearance: Looks exactly like the Egyptian god  
  
Element: Sand  
  
History: Born in Russia. Tala and Reno are brothers (please note that). At age 5, their father left, leaving their mother to feed for the three of them on her own. Boris then offered to take both Tala and Reno into his compound. But Reno refused, declaring that what Biovolt was doing was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Faye Minamino  
  
Gender: Female   
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Dark purple. Wavy and knee length  
  
Eyes: Amethyst  
  
Height: 5'3"  
  
Clothes: A tube top with thin strips and a ankle length skirt with slits running all the way up to her lower hips. Also has a silver sash holding up her hair.  
  
Personality: Caring, energetic, total romantic, creative, intelligent, artistic, polite, optimist (most times), cheerful and hates when people are sad so she tries to cheer them up  
  
Beyblade: Dark blue, silver, and pure white, the attack ring is made of pure shatter less crystals  
  
Bitbeast: Umi  
  
Bit Appearance: A dark blue fox with two tails that have thin silver rings around them and silver ribbons floating from a small silver gem on its chest  
  
Element: Water and Mystic  
  
History: Her family constantly pushed her to become the best since she is the only heir to there family. Her grandfather being a beyblade scientist and a doctor pushed her knowledge. Her mother being a martial artist and a beyblader pushed her skill. When she was wanted to join a beyblading team she jumped at the chance to finally be free of her family for awhile and immediately left. She now she lives with her kinder laid back older brother Yukito.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Jade Tomei  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Light red hair which is pulled up into two buns at the back of her head. Small bangs fall across her forehead as well as a couple side bangs.  
  
Eyes: Crystal Blue  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Clothes: Wears a long black vest which flares out around her body, and ends at her ankles. Underneath she wears a purple tube top, and a black skirt. Has 2 silver belts looped around her waist, and knee high white socks. She also has dark purple fingerless gloves which reach all the way up to her shoulders.  
  
Personality: Is a fairly easy-going girl who will often mingle with other people, depending on who they are. She's rather stubborn and likes to take the leadership role, which can often make her appear to be quite arrogant. She's actually a softie at heart and would do anything to protect her friends.  
  
Beyblade: A dark purple blade with black flame markings around the bit.  
  
Bit Beast: Dazzler  
  
Bit Appearance: Dazzler is known as the legendary 'wolgriff', which means that she is a cross between a phoenix and a wolf. She has the head and body structure of a wolf, but has the wings and talons of a phoenix.  
  
Element: Shadow  
  
History: Was born in China, but at the age of six, her mother passed away which caused Jade and her father to move in with grandparents. The following year her father had to go on an important dig (he's an archeologist), leaving Jade with her grandparents, and to this day he has still never returned. Though Jade still believes that he is alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Casey Hawkins  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Has dark almost curly black hair with navy highlights throughout.  
  
Eyes: Stormy Blue  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Clothes: Has a maroon button up shirt (with flames along the sleeves and bottom) and a long sleeved navy shirt underneath. Has dark gray khaki shorts and black sneakers.  
  
Personality: Is an all around fun-loving guy, and loves to meet new people and hang out with his teammates. He's also considered to be a bit 'flirtatious' towards the ladies sometimes.  
  
Beyblade: A pure black blade with 3 red marks across the top  
  
Bit Beast: Thanatos  
  
Bit Appearance: A pure black demon bit beast, with red veins on his body. He weaars tattered pants and has a head guard which covers his eyes. The head gear has 3 horns coming out of it and a triangle on the front. He also has incredibly long claws and a long whip-like tail.  
  
Element: Death  
  
History: Casey was born in Florida but when he was five years old he moved to Italy with his parents. There he learned the sport of beyblading and became obsessed with it ever since. His father passed away when Casey was twelve, so he ended up moving to China with his mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alternative- Name: Rhianna Chan  
  
NIckname: Ryan   
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Shoulder length black hair tied up with a flamed bandana, red and blue streaks in the bangs.  
  
Eyes: Very dark brown or black considering how the light reflects  
  
Height: 5'3"  
  
Clothes: Black khakis, red t-shirt, flamed button-up shirt and combat boots  
  
Personality: Tomboyish, defends people from bullies, mischievous in pranks stuff like that, smart, likes the computer alot, always on the net when not playing sports and beybattling. HATES anything too girly well in her opinion, pink, orange, dresses, skirts, anything like that.  
  
Beyblade: Black and red with a little gold and silver rimmings  
  
Bitbeast: Kage   
  
Bit Appearance: A griffin, lion body, eagle head, eagle wings  
  
Element: Shadow and any other element  
  
History: Came from Chinese descent but born in America. Taiwan is her parent home however. Loves to beyblade or another sports because she grew up with a lot of guys. She's an orphan cause her mother died at birth and her dad got shot cause he was drunk so she ran away from foster home.  
  
The Zodiac  
  
Captain- Name: Trin Garder  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Blonde and always in a ponytail or bun, about 2 feet long.  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Height: 5'3"  
  
Clothes: Usually wears a blue shirt with ice written on the front and back. Her pants are dark blue genes with little crystals on the bottom. Her shoes are red and blue.   
  
Personality: She hates almost everyone except Trility and her teammates. She often goes off on her own and trains with her bitbeast, Trility. She likes to be left alone and not seen or heard.  
  
Beyblade: Green and blue.  
  
Bitbeast: Trility  
  
Bit Appearance: A large blue phoenix with green armor on her chest.  
  
Element: Ice, grass and wind   
  
History: When she was 4 her parents died on a plane crash so she lived on her own refusing any help at all she found the bitbeast. When she was 5 and went off on her own to train well on the way she met up with Tala and he took her to the abby to train. After about 6 years, she decided to leave and start her own life so she packed up and snuck out then she met the team Zodiacs and she became captain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Alexandra Toshjui  
  
Nickname: Alex, Allie, Lexie  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Blond  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Height: 1.65 m  
  
Clothes: A black strapless top and jeans.  
  
Personality: Cheerful but very easily offended. Plus she liked to play tricks on people.  
  
Beyblade: White with blue   
  
Bitbeast: Minoro  
  
Bit Appearance: A white shepherds dog with big black claws. His tale is made of water and is in a spiral. It has a blue star on it's forehead  
  
Element: Water  
  
History: At the age of 10 years old, she lost her memory and she desperately is searching for persons who knew her from before that age. She doesn't sleep at night because of horrible nightmares but she can't keep that up for long  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Eva Verve  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Long, black, and tipped with red.  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Clothes: Black lace-up shirt, black baggy pants with holes in the knees, black lace-up boots, red feather earrings.  
  
Personality: Loves to have laugh and have fun when she's comfortable, which is when she's with her best friend, Wolfie, but otherwise she's quiet. She doesn't like to speak because she thinks people might not understand her. She has a bit of a problem with trying to be a hero and trying to do everything herself. She loves animals and has a deep understanding of people, and would rather sit back and watch for answers rather than openly object and question.  
  
Beyblade: Black and light blue  
  
Bitbeast: Lapis  
  
Bit Appearance: A hipposcampus  
  
Element: Water  
  
History: Lived on horse ranch, father persecuted for piracy, obnoxious older sister and fraternal (not identical) brother. She wants to be a pirate along with her brother..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Blake Sanders  
  
Nickname: Blade  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: He has short and slightly spiky black hair with a mixture of frosty blue in it that matches his right eye.  
  
Eyes: Mixed colored eyes, his left eye is a dark red color while his right is a frosty blue.  
  
Height: 5'11"  
  
Clothes: He wears baggy back colored cargo pants that are so long they cover up his shoes and a white under shirt with blue dress shirt over it. (He usually keeps the shirt unbuttoned.) He normally wears black tennis shoes with his clothes.   
  
Personality: Despite the fact that he studies hard Blade has a laid back personality. Blade likes making jokes and laughing at others jokes along with this he likes making wise cracks although he doesnÕt take this to such an extreme measure. Blade just makes jokes when he sees something funny and laughs when someone says something funny. On top of all of this, Blade has a pretty good social and is on really good terms with people but if he hears someone talking bad about his friends heÕll stop and say something about it.  
  
Beyblade: Frosty blue in color except for the attack ring, which is completely black.  
  
Bitbeast: Jaylon  
  
Bit Appearance: His bit beast is a black jaguar with frosty blue eyes. On each of JaylonsÕ legs there is two dark red, the same color as BladesÕ left eye, slash marks that look like cuts.  
  
Element: Ice  
  
History: Blade has always taken the sport of beyblading seriously and when he finally got the chance he joined a beyblading team. His parents are business people and he comes from a wealthy family but doesnÕt care about money.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alternative: Name: Tara Hino  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Black with red streaks  
  
Eyes: Emerald green  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Clothes: Red sleeveless polo neck, black combats, red elbow length sleeveless gloves and trainers.  
  
Personality: Secretive and a bit mysterious in a sense that she's hard to figure out. She's not anti-social but sometimes prefers her own company to anyone else's. She tends to be slightly bossy.  
  
Beyblade: Silver and black  
  
Bitbeast: Cyrus  
  
Bit Appearance: A red and silver fox  
  
Element: Lightening  
  
History: Was born into a wealthy family. Her mother died during child birth and her father always seemed to blame her for it and also because she was born a girl and not a boy. She was sent to grow up in boarding schools, where she was out of the way and could be forgotten about.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2nd Alternative- Name: Wolfie Quicksilver  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Platinum silver, to her shoulders, loose  
  
Eyes: Bright crystal blue  
  
Height: 4'9"  
  
Clothes: A pale blue t-shirt that ends a couple inches above her waist with one sleeve slightly tattered, a fingerless glove on her left hand that goes almost to the elbow, two silver bracelets on her right wrist, mid-thigh length pale green shorts, a blue jean belt, and light brown doeskin boots.  
  
Personality: Even though she's 14, she often acts like an 8 year old. She's amazed with the world around her and talks in third person with slightly broken sentences. In beyblading and dire situations, however, she is very serious and cold.  
  
Beyblade: Master Driger  
  
Bitbeast: Windwalker  
  
Bit Appearance: A large black cat with yellow moon eyes and feathered dragon wings with the occasional silver feather.  
  
Element: Wind and darkness  
  
History: She was a scientist's daughter and test tube baby. She doesn't remember any of this though. When she was 12, the lab blew up and the blast gave her a severe case of amnesia; no one's even sure if Wolfie Quicksilver is her real name.  
  
AquaRika: And that's that!!!! man that's alot.... time to write the fic!!!!!! 


	2. The Past, Present and Future

AquaRika: Alright! We got the characters down, time for the fic!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Past, Present and Future  
  
"The new world champion beyblader is... Tyson!" Tala looked down at his beyblade. He was so furious, he stomped away. Tyson stood there for awhile, thinking about the battle. He smiled, "Yeah! I did it!" Max jumped up, "Of course you did, Tyson. Yay!" He ran up to Tyson and jumped up and down. Kenny laughed and joined with them. Teri smiled and starts to join up with them, but someone stopped her... holding her hand. She turned around, "K-Kai?!" He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He then pulled away. Teri blushed. "Thank you," said Kai. "For what?" she asked. "For everything." She smiled and then left Kai to join up with the others.  
  
"Here is Teri Chang, the elite beyblader. Presenting Tyson his world championship trophy," announced A.J Topper. "You know what's interesting?" asked Brad Best. "What's that?" "They are related... twin cousins!" "Now that's what I call 'running in the family'!" Teri walked up to the platform where Tyson stands. She handed the trophy to him and gave him a hug, she whispered, "You are going to be the best blader ever... no one can defeat you." He chuckled, "Only you." She laughed, "One day, you'll beat me." Teri pulled away. Everybody in the stadium cheered louder than before.  
  
Teri looked around, trying to find the Demolition Boys, but no luck. She sighed. Kai placed a hand on her shoulders, "You okay?" Teri looked at him, "It's just that... never mind." Kai understood, "You are worried, aren't you?" She nodded, "Possibly." She then looked into the crowd, and spot someone. She then smiled.  
  
In the crowd, stood a young girl, about 14 years old. She has sky blue hair that is up to her shoulders... light purple eyes. With a name tag on, it says, 'Yayori Morimoto. Team Captain of Dark&Light Bladerz'. She smiled too and turned away. She slowly walked down the halls, 'So, they are the world champions... they are. With Teri... my best friend. I'll invited them to something they all might like.'  
  
Yayori walked out of the beystadium. She knocked on an limo window. It rolled down and appear and young man. Yayori smiled, "Tom, called Mr. Dickenson. It's something about a new tournament."  
  
Back in the stadium, Teri walked up to Tyson, "Hey Tyson." "Yeah?" "Do you think you are ready for a new challenge?" He looked confused, "What do you mean?" She smiled, "You'll find out sooner or later."   
  
AquaRika: I know... it's too short... but the second chapter is longer! I promise! don't forget, R&R! 


	3. The Dark&Light Bladerz

AquaRika: the second chapter.... yeah, let's just get on with it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Dark&Light Bladerz  
  
Daisuke moved back and forth, along with the controller. Ryo, on the other hand, leaned forward... concentrating on the screen. Rei cheered back and forth. Jing looked at the screen, thinking of a strategy. Mika sat on the couch, eating chips. "Player 1, wins. Player 2, lose. Game over." goes the game. Daisuke smiled widely, "Well, Ryo, looks like the last slice of pizza is mine." Ryo sighed, "Sure, whatever." "Don't feel bad," confronted Rei, "You'll do better."   
  
The door opened. They all stopped talking and looked. Yayori walked in and smiled, "Hey you guys!" Mika jumped up, "Yayori! You're back!" "Where were you?" asked Jing. "Out... just out somewhere in Russia." All of their eyes widen, "RUSSIA?!" Rei looked at her, "Are you joking?" She shook her head, "No! That's why I'm gone for about a week!"  
  
The phone rang. Ryo ran to the kitchen, "Hello?" "Hello, is Yayori there?" asked a voice. It's a man's voice. Ryo stick his head out, "Yori! Phone!" Yayori looked confused, "Who can it be?" She took the phone from him, "Hello?" "Hello, it's Mr. Dickenson." Yayori smiled, "Oh hey! I see that you got my message." "Yes. Well, about this tournament, who are the defending champion?" Yayori laughed, "Try 'champions'." "What?" Mr. Dickenson sounded confused. "Well, there are 2 defending champions, the Harmony Elementz and us, the Dark&Light Bladerz." "I see, and we have to beat you both?" "That's right. It won't be easy."  
  
Mr. Dickenson chuckled, "This must be quite a tournament!" "Yes it is. So, are you interested?" Mr. Dickenson nodded, "Yes, it will be a good challenge for the BladeBreakers." "Okay then!" exclaimed Yayori, "Should I give you the information now or over e-mail?" "Over e-mail will be fine." "Okay then, I have to get info from my dad anyways." "I'm looking forward to it," and he hung up. Yayori hung up too and sighed.   
  
:: Daisuke's POV ::  
  
Yayori seemed happy today... and making lots of phone calls to Taiwan, where her father is working for about 3 years. I always wanted to meet the BladeBreakers... including Teri and Ray. They are soooo cool! But then again, Yayori has this photo album that had Teri's pictures in it... alot of them... more like half. She even has some pictures of Max!   
  
I walked up to my room and got on the computer. I noticed that I had an e-mail... it's from some kid named Trin Garder. Strange, since when did I make friends with Trin Garder?  
  
I clicked on it and read it. It was to Yayori.... You will pay. What does that means? I should ask Ryo....  
  
:: Jing's POV ::  
  
I looked out the window. I just heard a conversation between Yayori and her dad, something about a new tournament... guess we have to beybattle again. Then, she mention the Demolition Boys. That... that team name gives me goosebumps and nightmares... after what happened 3 years ago, I don't think I can take it. I'm glad that Yayori took me in from my injuries... or I would've died... even worse, stayed in that Abbey for the rest of my life....  
  
:: Mika's POV ::  
  
I went outside into the backyard to do some fighting skills... it always calm me down. I heard that we are going to do an tournament... and beybattle against some champions around the world, like the All-Starz and the White Tigers. This must be a honor to do that....  
  
:: Ryo's POV ::  
  
Daisuke called me to her room, something about an e-mail for Yayori. I known Yayori since she was 3 and I was 5. Daisuke lead me to the computer, "See? Read it." I read it alright, and I noticed it's from Trin. I looked at Daisuke, "It's from a team called the Zodiac." Daisuke looked confused, "What the hell is that?" I shook my head, "It's a long story, but Yayori will be shocked if she saw this." Daisuke sat on her chair and starts clicking, "I say we delete this and forget about this. It'll be our little secret. Okay?" I nodded and left.  
  
:: Rei's POV ::  
  
I played on PS2 for quite awhile. I heard a long sighed. I turned around and saw Yayori slumped down on the couch. "You okay?" Yayori smiled, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." I shut the PS2 down and sat next to her. "Everything is set," she said, "We are going to Taiwan again." I smiled, "Really?!" "Yeah, I guess you get to see your parents again." I can't wait! I've haven't seen them for a long time! But wait... there must be a reason.... "Why are we going back?" Yayori looked at me, "Oh yeah, there will be a new tournament... my dad said it'll be arranged."  
  
Wow, a new tournament... guess we are going to beyblade against the BladeBreakers. Yayori leaned her head on my shoulders. I blushed... we may dated for about 1 year, but we both would usually blush whenever we make contact... except talking. She fell asleep. I smiled and gently kissed her forehead. I laid her on the couch and left to beyblade for awhile.  
  
AquaRika: done! now, this is the tricky part.... the ones who submit their characters can do whatever they want their characters to do... e-mail me for doing that, and the review are... well... goes to the reviews thingy.... any changes have to be e-mailed!!!! R&R! 


	4. How's Everybody?

AquaRika: yeah... thank you soo much for the reviews!!!! and here is the 3rd chapter!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: How's Everybody?  
  
Tyson is still sleeping. Teri quietly walked up to him, "Tyson?" she whispered, "Get up." Tyson opened one eye, "Why?" "Sooner or later, Grandpa will hit you with a stick." His eyes widen, "WHAT?!" "Shush! Grandpa will hear you! I sorta promised him not to tell you, but I don't want you to get hurt. You better prepare yourself." She then took out her bamboo stick, she then slowly and quietly walked out of the room. Tyson quickly got dress and looked around, 'Good, no sign of Grandpa.'   
  
But it was too late. Tyson's grandfather already hit him with the stick on his head. "GRANDPA!" Tyson yelled in pain, rubbing his head. Teri quickly ran up the stairs, "Tyson! Are you okay?" Grandpa shook his head, "You didn't keep your guard up, dude. We'll train tomorrow." He then left. Teri sighed, "When will he stop?" Tyson shrugged.  
  
:: Ray's POV ::  
  
The plane landed around 12. I looked out the window. It's good to be back at Japan, for a little vacation... hanging out with Tyson and the others. I walked out and grabbed my luggage. I was going to call the taxi, but there stood someone that was looking for me... the last person I expected.... "Kai? What are you doing here?" Kai leaned against the wall, in his regular position, "What do you think? Teri told me that you'll be here." "So, you are going to take me to their house or something?" Kai opened his eyes, "Taking you to my house, only for about 1 week. Then you'll go to Teri's house." I nodded and followed him to the limo.  
  
:: Max's POV ::  
  
As I clean up the shop with my dad, I came across an old photo album. I haven't looked at it for a long time. Last time I looked at it is when I'm in America, before I moved here. I opened it.... There are alot of pictures of me and my friends in America. I turned the page and saw a picture of Yayori and me. We were really close friends. I put it away and decided to get on the computer for awhile. I turned it on and here I go, checking my e-mail. Then, there's a e-mail from Mr. Dickenson....  
  
:: Teri's POV ::  
  
Poor Tyson.... I've been fixing his bruise on the head for quite awhile. I've living with Tyson for awhile, just because my house is under construction. That means that Ray have to live with Kai for about a week or so. I went into my room and started to pull out my luggage. I turned on my computer also. I packed my clothes while the computer start up. Then, I heard a ping. I turned around. The computer always check my e-mails first if I turned it up. Sure enough, it's from Mr. Dickenson... the e-mail I've been expecting....  
  
:: Tyson's POV ::  
  
Ow, my head. Teri told me not to bang my head onto anything... or try to touch it. I decide to pass the time by surfing around the web. Yeah! So, starting up the computer was too long. Finally! It's done! But then, there's a e-mail waiting for me... it's from Mr. Dickenson?! I thought we are finished with the tournament! But wait... is this the challenge that Teri told me?  
  
:: Mariah's POV ::  
  
Ray just left China, how I miss him. I went into his room to use the computer for awhile. I didn't expect like, a e-mail pop up, but it did. It's for Ray. I quickly e-mailed it. I try to ignore it. But it was too late... another e-mail popped up. This time, it's for... me... and the White Tigers.  
  
:: Kai's POV ::  
  
At last! Home. I led Ray to his room and then left to train Dranzer for awhile. But someone just have to interrupt me. How I had hate that. "Master Kai, there's a e-mail waiting for you." "Fine," I answered, "I'll check it later." "But Master Kai, it's important. It's from Mr. Dickenson." 'Mr. Dickenson?! Since when does he e-mail us?' I walked up to my room and looked at the computer... a new tournament?! Someone knocked on the door, "Kai!" yelled Ray. He opened the door, "Did you get a e-mail from Mr. Dickenson?" I nodded.  
  
AquaRika: Done!!!!! also, again, if you need to make any changes for your character, e-mail me... and the review go to the reviews.... R&R!!!! 


	5. The Opening Ceremony

AquaRika: hehehehehe.... this chapter is going to be very interesting.... read and find out!!! Also, the disclaimer is in the veeeeeerrrrrryyyyyy beginning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: The Opening Ceremony  
  
Tyson and the gang met Mr. Dickenson at his house. As they rang the doorbell, Max took out a picture of Yayori and him. Teri took a quick glance, "Max, is that Yayori?" Max stared at her, "You know her?!" Mr. Dickenson opened the door, "Ah, just the people I'm waiting for! We won't be going to the airport in about 5 hours. Come on in!" Tyson ran in and sat down on the couch, "Who's up for some video games?" "I am!" yelled Max. Kenny shook his head and started to make some new data with Dizzi. Ray sat down next to Tyson and help them for awhile. Kai leaned against the wall, the usual. Teri picked up the picture and stared at it, 'Max met Yayori in America... must be when she took her vacation there.'  
  
"I win!" yelled Tyson. Max shook his head, "Tyson, calm down." "He had sugar today," said Teri, "Just because of those cookies." Ray laughed. Mr. Dickenson walked in, "Alright! Who's ready to go to Taiwan?" "I AM!" yelled Tyson and Max. Kenny sweatdropped.  
  
In Taiwan, there's a capital called Taipei... where the tournament is held. The Dark&Light Bladerz is already there. "Okay, is everybody here?" asked Yayori. "Wait," said Jing, "Where's Daisuke?" Ryo looked around, "I don't know." Yayori hit her head, "Please don't tell me that she's in a shop... again." Sure enough, Daisuke is looking at some cute clothes. Rei found her, "There you are! We all have been looking for you!" Daisuke looked at him, "Sorry, but I use to shop here... they still have the ones I've been looking for!" Yayori ran up to them, "We'll shop later, but we have to get ready for the opening ceremony!" Daisuke nodded, "Oh yeah, I forgot!" Rei and Yayori fell down.  
  
In a hotel, stood a girl.... Blonde hair in a ponytail, with blue eyes. She've been standing there for a long time, as if she's waiting for someone, 'Yayori, where are you?' "Trin? You okay?" 'Oh great," thought Trin, 'It's... her.' "You been standing there for a long time." Trin turned around, there stood a girl with platinum silver hair with bright crystal blue eyes. "Wolfie, I'm fine." "You sure?" Trin nodded and left. Wolfie looked out, 'I hope everybody fine.'  
  
"WE'RE HERE!" yelled Max. "Alright!" Tyson grabbed Max's hand and they both ran to get their luggage. Teri pulled out a piece of paper, "It says that we have to go to the beybstadium at 2 for the opening ceremony." Kai looked at the clock, "Right now, it's 12:30." "We have plenty of time!" said Kenny. Mr. Dickenson called them over, "Okay, the hotel is very close from the beystadium. Do you think we have time to put all your stuff away?" Teri crossed her arms, "I don't know.... You should look at Tyson's luggage."   
  
They all turned around and saw Tyson carrying and pulling all 4 luggages. Max sweatdropped behind him. Kenny and Ray's eyes widen. Kai just shook his head. Mr. Dickenson quickly called an limo. They all got in while the driver tried to fit Tyson's luggage into the trunk. "What did you pack, Tyson?" asked Kenny. "Stuff that is really important." "Yeah," said Teri, "Like candy and chips." They all laughed.   
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" yelled Jazz man, (or whatever his name is) "To the Taiwan Tournament!" The crowd cheered with all their might. "The tournament is a little unexpected, but is a success, thanks to Jake Morimoto!" And the spotlight went to him, he waved and smiled. ("Go dad!" cheered Yayori.) "Now, let me introduce the defending champions! In the right side, is the Dark&Light Bladerz!" Yayori and the others walked out and smiled to the crowd. "In the left side, is the Harmony Bladerz!" 5 people, 3 girls and 2 boys, walked out. They all waved and smiled.   
  
"And here is something new! There is another defending champion in Taiwan! Let me introduce to you, the Zodiac!" Yayori's eyes widen, 'What?! How can that be?!' Daisuke looked at Ryo. He looked worried. 6 bladers walked out, 5 girls and 1 boy. They all smiled with pride. Wolfie, however, looked around... amazed. Trin's eyes caught a glimpse of Yayori. She turned to her and smirk. Yayori's eyes filled with fear, 'That's impossible! Since when can they be the champions?!' Ryo looked at Yayori, 'This tournament is going to be interesting.'  
  
As the crowd cheered on, the Jazz Man then started to speak again, "Now that the defending champions are introduced... its time for the other defending champions! First off, is China! The White Tigers!" Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin walked out, smiling with pride. "Next is America! The All-Starz!" Micheal, Emily, Eddy and Steve walked out with Judy. Of course, Emily carried her laptop with her, so they can collect their data. "Now is Europe! The Majestics!" Robert, Oliver, Johnny and Enrique walked out behind the All-Starz. "Then we have Russia! The Demolition Boys!"   
  
Now, Jing's eyes widen, 'No... it can't be!' Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan walked out. They all looked cold and such, but some of them changed. Jing quickly hide behind Yayori. "What's a matter?" she asked. Jing just stood silently. Yayori looked at them. "Now, may I present to you, our world champions... the BladeBreakers!" With that, the whole crowd cheered louder than before. Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray, Kai and Teri walked out, all waving and smiling. As the Jazz Man just look at all the teams, he decided to continue, "So, as I said, the tournament is a little unexpected. So we'll move the first battle till next week. Now, a word from Jake Morimoto."   
  
Jake took the microphone and smiled to the crowd, "I want to wish all the bladers the best and that no matter what, we all are winners. I conclude the opening ceremony!"  
  
AquaRika: done!!! see how interesting it is?? i mean, look at Yayori and Jing!!!! okay.... changes in e-mail and reviews are in review... AIM me if possible... (i have to remind everybody so they can be happy abou their characters...) R&R!!! 


	6. Meeting Old Friends Again

AquaRika: Sorry for the long wait! but i have to make some changes and some other stuff that is really confusing... well, the next chapter is on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting Old Friends Again and The Harmony Elementz  
  
"How can that be?!" yelled Kenny. Tyson looked over to Kenny, "What's a matter?" "We are going to share the same floor as the Dark&Light Bladerz... and the Demolition Boys, and the Harmony Elementz!" "I thought we are only sharing with the Majestics," said Max. Teri looked at the paper, "They changed it." "So, are we going to share the same rooms as them? Or maybe the same floor?" asked Ray. "It actually depends how many people there are," said Kai, "In our team, there's 6... in the Dark&Light Bladerz, there's also 6. The Demolition Boys have 4, but the Harmony Elementz have 5." "That's alot," said Teri, "Wonder how they are going to fit us all in one floor?"  
  
They all entered the lobby. Sure enough, the Dark&Light Bladerz are talking to the desk clerk, all confused. "I guess that you guys may be sharing with the BladeBreakers, Harmony Elementz and the Demolition Boys," said the clerk. Yayori nodded. "Thanks anyway," said Ryo. "Are we going to share the rooms with them?" asked Rei. "We'll just have to find out," said Jing, thinking that they better not share rooms with the Demolition Boys. They all turned around, and spotted the BladeBreakers.   
  
:: Yayori's POV ::  
  
I spotted Teri right away, "Teri! It is so good to see you again!" Teri nodded, "Same to you too." I ran up to her and hugged her. Teri hugged back. I heard a voice asking, "Are you guys friends or something?" Must be Ray. "Yeah," said another voice. But this voice sounds familiar.... "Max?!" Sure enough, there he stood. I smiled, "NO way!" "Way!" was all he said. He ran up to me and hugged me.   
  
:: Daisuke's POV ::  
  
Whoa, this is like... deja vu or something! I mean... in Yayori's photo albums, is Teri and Max. And poof! In front of me is them, all happy! Must means that they are old friends or something. I looked at the other bladers in the BladeBreakers. I immediately know Kai. I know him once or twice from the tournaments. I spotted a kid with a cap... sorta looked like Teri... are they twins? Next is a boy with glasses and a laptop... the genius.   
  
Then I saw a guy with black hair and golden eyes. Man, he looks cute! He glanced at me. I could feel myself blush. I quickly turned away. A could barely hear a small chuckle. I slowly glanced at him. Yep, he closed his eyes and chuckling.   
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
Yayori pulled away from Max, "It's so good to see you both!" Teri laughed, so did Max. Tyson cleared his throat. Teri looked at him, "Oh! I'm sooooo sorry, Tyson! Okay, let me introduce the BladeBreakers!" Yayori smiled. The Dark&Light Bladerz stood behind Yayori. "This is Tyson, my twin cousin." Tyson smiled, "Hey." "Kenny...." "Please to meet you." "Ray...." "Hello." "And Kai!" Kai just looked at her.   
  
Yayori looked at one to another, "So, Kenny is the genius and strategy behind this all. Ray use to be in the White Tigers. And Kai use to be with the Street Bladers and is Teri's boyfriend." Kai blushed at that. Teri did too, "Yayori!" Yayori laughed, "Okay, here's my team...." "I'm Daisuke!" she yelled. "I'm Mika, please to meet you," she said in her quiet voice. "Name is Jing," she said coldly. "Ryo's the name!" he smiled. "And I'm Rei! Ryo's little brother!" he said cheerfully. "And we are the Dark&Light Bladerz!"  
  
The Harmony Elementz walked in. Reno is up front, with Jade beside him, Faye, Casey and Rhianna is in the back. Reno smiled, "Yayori and the Dark&Light Bladerz, long time no see!" Yayori turned around, "Yes! It's good to see you again." They both shook hands. Ryo looked at Reno, "So, did you get the short notice?" Jade looked at them, "What short notice?" "We didn't get anything," replied Faye. Tyson jumped in, "The notice about we have to share the same floors as the Demolition Boys and us." "Really?!" said Faye. Rhianna hit her head, 'Here we go again... going gaga over them....'  
  
Reno nodded, "Well, isn't that nice? I mean, the Demolition Boys will be here." Jing sticked out her tongue, "Yeah right!" Kai smiled. Yayori giggled, "Oh yeah!" she turned to the Harmony Elementz, "Why don't you introduce yourselves? The BladeBreakers doesn't know you, yet." Reno nodded, "I'm Reno, captain of this team." "My name is Jade!" She smiled. "I'm Faye," she said cheerfully. "Name is Rhianna, but call me Ryan," she said. Casey smiled widely, "I'm Casey."   
  
"Be careful," Yayori whispered to Teri, "He's a 'flirty' type of guy." "I heard that!" exclaimed Casey. Faye looked at him, "But it's true!" "So, having fun?" asked a voice. Jing flinched, 'Oh no." She ran out towards the bathroom, without being seen. "Jing?" said Ryo, "What the...?!" Tala and the Demolition Boys stood in front of them. "So, Reno, it's good to see you again," said Tala. Reno nodded, "Yeah, you too."   
  
The Harmony Elementz looked at Reno to Tala. "What is going on?" asked Ryan. Reno sighed, "Everybody, this is my brother, Tala." "WHAT?!" Kai looked at Tala, so did Teri. Tala smiled at them, "Hey, how's it going?" Kai gave him a cold look. Teri nodded, "Fine, but...." Now everybody is confused. They have been looking back and forth, trying to figure everything out.   
  
AR: okay... not the best chapter but.... the next will get better, i hope.... just R&R!!!! 


	7. Secrets Revealed

AquaRika: At last, the 6th one!!!!  
  
Yayori: yeah...  
  
AR: AH! SINCE WHEN DID YOU POP UP?!  
  
Teri: just now! ^ ^  
  
AR: -.- just read people!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed  
  
Yayori slowly opened the restroom door, "Jing? Where are you?" Jing opened the stall door, "Oh, it's you. Are they gone?" "Who?" "The Demolition Boys!" "Of course not!" Yayori exclaimed, "They are going to be in the same floor as us! What do you expect?" "I expect them to be with the Masjetics," Jing mumbled. Yayori smiled, "Can you at least tell me what's going on?" Jing looked down on the floor, "Can I tell you later?" Yayori nodded, "Yeah, why don't you pick a room?" Jing looked up, "We are going to our rooms now?!" "Yeah. Let's go."  
  
"So, um... our names is on the doors?" asked Daisuke. The clerk nodded, "Yes, I hope I picked the right roommates for you guys." Rei smiled, "It'll be fine." "Yeah," agreed Tyson, "We'll get along fine."  
  
:: Reno's POV ::  
  
After that 'perfect' conversation with everybody down at the lobby, we all walked up to the hall we are suppose to be in. Yayori smiled, "Hey, Ryo and Rei is together." Rei jumped with joy and ran to the room. Ryo chuckled and followed. I tried to find my name, "Tala, you are with me." Tala just nodded and opened the door. I followed him in, leaving everybody, still, in confusion.  
  
"So, how's everything at the abbey?" I asked Tala start to unpack, "We got out of there, it's full of shit anyways." I was surprised at the language, he sure has changed alot. Tala turned around and smiled, "So, how's your team? Is it hard for you to be the team captain?" I smiled also and we both talked for 3 hours straight.  
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
"Yeah! I'm with Tyson!" Max cheered. Everyone sweatdropped. Tyson smiled and grabbed his luggage. Rei then grabbed his luggage, "Let's go, Ryo!" Ryo shook his head, "The clerk person knows us too well." Daisuke walked around, finding her room. She smiled, "I found it!" and ran in. Mika and Faye went into their rooms, so did Rhianna and Jade. Kenny stood there, "So, I guess I'm stuck with you," he faced Casey. He nodded, "Yeah. Well, let's go." Kenny nodded and followed him.   
  
Kai looked at Bryan, Ian and Spencer. They looked back at him. "Listen, we are sorry of what happened over there," started Brayn. Kai just nodded, "I know." Spencer smiled, "Looks like I won!" Bryan and Ian looked at him, "What?!" Spencer smiled wider, "I get my OWN room." Teri shook her head. Spencer jumped with glee and walked in. Bryan and Ian shook their head and walked into their rooms. Yayori and Jing finally arrived.  
  
"So, what did we miss?" asked Jing. Teri shrugged, "Nothing really, just finding their rooms." Jing quickly ran over to Daisuke's room and opened it. Yayori smiled, "We have the same room." Teri smiled also, "Yeah! We can stay up and tell stories!" Kai just smiled. Ray shook his head, "Girls." He started to opened his room's door, "See you later!" Yayori opened it, "Wow! It's beautiful!" Teri laughed, "You think everything's beautiful." "See you later Teri," mumbled Kai. Teri smiled. Yayori nudged her, "Well? Aren't you going to...?" Teri shook her head and kissed Kai on the cheek, "Later!" Yayori giggled, "You are lucky, Kai Hiwatari." and she closed the door.  
  
:: Jing's POV ::  
  
I started to unpack my stuff, until I felt someone is watching me, "Daisuke, you want to ask me something?" Daisuke nodded, "Yeah, why are you scared of the Demolition Boys?" I stopped. Daisuke continued, "You always hate it, and you always run away from them... I know you don't like to tell much about you past." I looked at her. She looked out of the window, as if she is trying not to make eye contact with me. "When Yayori brought you over to her house, she said that we shouldn't discuss about you past. Only you and her can talk about it."  
  
I sighed, "Do you want to know the whole story?" Daisuke nodded, "Okay then, it started when...."  
  
:: Daisuke's POV ::  
  
After Jing told me her life at the Abbey with the Demolition Boys, being friend with Bryan and Spencer, enemies with Tala and running away from Boris... I was shocked. "I'm trying to make them think that I'm still dead." I stood up, "That won't last forever! We are going to fight them sooner or later!" She nodded, "I know." "You have to stop running away. They will haunt you, no matter how you handle it." Jing smiled, "Daisuke, thank you."  
  
:: Bryan's POV ::  
  
Once Ian and I reached into our room, I didn't unpack. I just sat on my bed and looked out of the window. "What's a matter?" I looked at Ian, "I have a feeling that someone I once know is not dead." "Oh, you mean that Jing girl you told me about?" "Yeah, I have this weird strange feeling that is here, right now."   
  
:: Ryo's POV ::  
  
I'm worried about Yayori, and Jing, and Kenny. The Zodiac is Yayori's nightmare. Jing is hiding away from the Demolition Boys. And Kenny, he's stuck with Casey. Ah, just ignore them for awhile! "What's a matter, Ryo?" asked Ramy. "Yayori, does seemed a little different during the opening ceremony?" Rei nodded, "Come to think of it, when the Zodiac walked in, she looked scared." "Yeah, that's her old team." Rei stopped, "WHAT?! Hold on, back up.... That's Yayori's old team?!"   
  
"Yeah," I answered. Ramy was shocked, "How can that be?" I shrugged, "Well, we'll just have to see how they became the champions."  
  
AR: Done!  
  
Yayori: lalalalalalalala.....  
  
Teri: SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THAT?  
  
AR: do what?  
  
Teri: PUTTING THE....!  
  
Yayori: *covers Teri's mouth* hey! don't ruin the surprise!!!!  
  
AR: onto the next chapter! and don't forget to R&R! 


	8. The Zodiac

AquaRika: at last... the stupid computer crashed..... dammit....  
  
Yayori: no more wasting time, let's get on with the story!  
  
Teri: the disclaimer is somewhere in the first chappie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: The Zodiac  
  
Trin and Blake walked into their rooms. Trin quickly unpacked her stuff. Blake sat on the bed, "You know, don't you?" "Know about what?" "That Yayori is here... that we are going to battle them sooner or later." Trin looked at him, "Just unpack your stuff, we have to go down and eat dinner later."  
  
:: Trin's POV ::  
  
I knew that Yayori is here.... It was perfect... I always wanted her pay, after what she has done to this team. Yayori and I use to be very good friends, best friends to be exact. Then, when she got her first bit beast, Draquater, she was unstoppable. Then somehow, she left. We all asked why, and she answered, "You guys are just not that much of a challenge to me anymore, I'm sorry."   
  
When we all saw that she was with another team and they won the championship and became the defending champions of Taiwan, I knew that she wasn't sorry. She doesn't even look sorry.  
  
:: Blade's POV ::  
  
Trin doesn't like to talk about Yayori alot, she sorta betrayed us... but I think it's all crap. Yayori is trying to make herself better... but does she has to leave us? Eva, Wolfie, Tara, Alexandra and I always talked about her, how we were perfect together, as family. Once Yayori left, we all never gave up hope with her. Now that she's here in the tournament... well our friendship end?  
  
:: Eva's POV ::  
  
Yayori is here... in this tournament. We all knew that Yayori is the defending champions with the Dark&Light Bladerz, but never knew that is she sorry, or not. I think she is sorry, but Trin thinks that Yayori is a tratior. I have a feeling Trin never liked her, when will they ever stop? Wolfie started to go to sleep, silly kid.   
  
:: Alexandra's POV ::  
  
"Did you see Yayori's face when we entered the stadium?" I asked my roommate, Tara. She nodded, "She is scared... of Trin now." "Do you think that she betrayed us?" Tara shook her head, "Do you?" "I think she didn't, after all... she did left when we didn't have our bit beasts yet." "But that was a long time ago," Tara said quietly, "Once she see's our power, she'll be crying back to us." I stopped, is she on Trin's side? Okay, Trin is always nice to us and such... but when Yayori's name is brought into the coversation, she turns into another person.... So does Tara. How will we do on this tournament?  
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
The BladeBreakers and the Dark&Light Bladerz walked down to the cafeteria. Jake Morimoto waited for all the them, so did Mr. Dickenson and Judy. "Hey! It's Mom!" exclaimed Max. Yayori smiled, "Hey Dad." Jake patted Yayori's head, "Who's your roommate? Rei?" "No!" Yayori blushed, "It's Teri." Teri smiled, "Nice to see you, Mr. Morimoto!" Max smiled, "Mom, did you know that Yayori is here?" "Yes! I just speaked to her dad." Yayori grabbed Teri's and Max's hand, "Let's go! We don't want to get the bad seats!" "What do you mean?" asked Tyson. "You'll see!" The adults laughed and walked ahead of them.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" said a voice. They all turned around. Yayori gasped, "T-Trin?!" Trin smirked, "So, you remember me!" "Of course I do!" Teri and Max looked at each other. Tyson looked at them, "Who are you?" Tara smiled, "We are the Zodiac! Yayori's old team that she abandoned!" Yayori's heard dropped, 'Since when did I abandoned them? My spirit is still with them.' Blade looked worriedly at Yayori. "I'm Eva," she said quietly. "My name is Wolfie!" she said cheerfully. "Name is Alexandra, just call me Alex." "My name is Blade," he still have his eyes on Yayori. "Tara," she said coldly. "And I'm Trin, new captain of this team. And we are better then anyone of you!"   
  
Kai looked at them. Trin closed her eyes and smirked, "Let's go.... I don't want to be late for the meeting." Tara nodded, but the rest all sighed. They all pass Yayori. Trin 'accidently' bumped into Yayori. Tara gave her a cold look. Blade and Eva dropped a note to her. Alex sweetly smiled and winked at her. Wolfie stood in front of her, "We miss you." "Yeah," Yayori said softly. Wolfie quickly gave her a hug and left.  
  
Ramy and Ryo walked up to Yayori. "Are you okay?" Ramy asked. Yayori nodded. Tyson still looked at the Zodiac as they walked in, "What's their problem?" "Nothing," said Teri, "That's her old team. They are just mad at her." "Try, only two members of the team are," said Kai. Yayori sighed, "Let's just ignore this... I don't want to talk about it." She walked in. Ramy looked worried, "Yayori...." Mika nodded, "Yeah, what are we going to do?" "Just ignore that," said Ryo, "We have to worry about other things, like the tournament." "Look at the bright side," said Max, "Some of them forgive her!" "But it's still not the same," Ryo sighed, "Thanks for the bright side though, Max." "No prob." And they all walked in in silence.  
  
AquaRika: I think it's short... if it is... then I'm sorry! I have no more ideas.... but the next chapter is exciting!  
  
Teri: coming up next, a small poll!!!!!  
  
Yayori: yeah, in chapter 9 or something....  
  
AR: whatever! just.... UGH! reviews go to reviews.... and changes for characters will go to me... by e-mailing......  
  
Teri: and Daisuke! do you know that.... hm!!!!  
  
Yayori: *cover's Teri's mouth* ah ah ah ah! never ever ruin a perfect surprise of pairing up!"   
  
AR: you just ruined it!!!!  
  
Yayori: oops....  
  
Teri: hahahahhahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
AR: review people!!!!!! 


	9. The White Tigers vs AllStarz!

AquaRika: hehehehe.... okay! the next chapter is here!  
  
Yayori: at last!  
  
Teri: *mumbles* can't believe that you put them here....  
  
Yayori: it'll be a good surprise to Ry...!  
  
Teri: *covers Yayori's mouth* SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
AR: *sweatdrop* um... here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Round 1! The White Tigers vs. All-Starz  
  
One week has passed, and the tournament is about to begin!   
  
"Teri?! Where are you?" yelled Tyson. Max sighed, "Can't find your cousin?" "Yeah. Where is she?" "Ever tried to ask Yayori?" Tyson ignored him and continued on finding her. The Harmony Elementz walked up to Tyson and Max. "What's a matter?" asked Faye. "Do you guys know where Teri is?" The all shook their heads. "We have to get to the stadium early," said Reno, "If we find her along the way, we'll call you." "Bye!" said Jade. Kenny walked up, "So, ready for the tournament?"  
  
"Yeah, if we find Teri! We must be there as a group!" Ray walked out, "Did you ask Yayori?" "Hey! Good idea!" "That's my idea!" exclaimed Max. "Oops, sorry, my man!" said Tyson. "Yayori is out," mumbled Kai. They all turned to him. "What do you mean?" asked Tyson. "She's with her team... all defending champions have to be there early. Teri left early too." "WHAT?!" they all exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?" Tyson asked. "No one ever asked me." "Sourpants," Tyson mumbled. Kai shot him a cold look. Ray got into between them, "Okay! So we know where everybody is! Let's go then."  
  
"Welcome to the Taiwan Tournament!" announced Brad Best. "Yes, and we are here with lots of surprises," added A.J Topper, "First off, we have a new team joining us, the Dazzling Dolphins!" On the big screen, showed the members of Dazzling Dolphins. First was Natalie, blond hair that's up to her stomach with dark red eyes. Second was Andrea, Natalie's little sister. Brown hair that's up to a ponytail with pale green eyes. Third was Sarah, pink haired, shoulder length, with light purple eyes. The fourth member is Saku, dark green hair that's over her butt, with a bandana. And blue eyes.  
  
"And here is Jazz man!" yelled Brad. Jazz man smiled, "Hello ladies and gentleman! We are here in Taipei, Taiwan for our little tournament. And I will be assisted with an another announcer and elite beyblader, Teri Chang!" Teri walked up to the same platform as Jazz man and smiled. The crowd cheered. "Let's not waste another minute," said A.J, "Here is the defending champions!" The spotlight went the all three of them. They are sitting on an special spot with the crowd.   
  
"And for our first round, the White Tigers vs. the All-Starz!" announced Brad. They both walked out into the stadium. Emily stuck out her tongue at Mariah. Mariah growled at her. "Okay, will the first bladers in round one come forth to the dish?" said Jazz. Mariah got up and walked up towards the dish. Eddy starts to get up. "Wait," a hand placed on his shoulders. He turned around. "I'll go," said Emily. Eddy nodded and let her.   
  
"Okay! The first round in round 1 will be Mariah for the White Tigers... and Emily for the All-Starz!" announced Teri, "Bladers, take your position!" Mariah got out her beyblade. Emily took out a tennis racket, which is her launcher. "3... 2... 1.... LET IT RIP!" yelled Jazz. "Go, Galux!" "Let's do it, Trygator!" "And there they go!" exclaimed A.J. "Looks like Emily is at the top right now, whamming Mariah towards the corner!" Mariah growled, "Galux, Scratch Attack!" "Defense mode, Trygator!"   
  
Both of the beyblades rammed into each other. Smoke came out of nowhere. The smokes cleared.... "And the winner of this round is, Emily!" announced Teri. Mariah sighed, "Great battle, Emily!" "Yeah! You did well!" They then walked back to their teams. Micheal and Gary walked up to the dish. "Okay! Round 2, Micheal from the All-Starz... and Gary from the White Tigers. Take your positions!" said Jazz, doing a small pose. Teri duck, 'Why am I here again??' "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
After a 2 minutes, Gary is the winner. (I don't feel like describing the battles now.... I'm lazy, I know!) Teri sighed, "Jazz, ever heard of, 'Watch out when you pose.'?" Jazz turned to her, "No... why?" "You nearly hit me in the face with that pose." "Sorry." "Okay! Round 3, will be Lee from the White Tigers... and Steve from the All-Starz. Winner takes all!" said Teri. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
"Go Galeon!" "Let's do it, Tryhorn!" The beyblades instantly rammed into each other, which cause a huge wind and some smoke. "Whoa!" said A.J, "Looks like there will be a small dust storm here!" "Do they have that in Taiwan?" asked Brad. "I don't know, Brad. Good question." All the Dark&Light Bladerz sweatdropped. "They are crazy," said Mika. "Yep," agreed Ryo. "I think they never read the textbooks of this tournament," said Yayori. "Possibly," said Jing. Rei laughed. Daisuke nodded in agreement.  
  
"Winner is... Lee! The White Tigers gets to advance into the next round!" Teri showed the big screen, which shows a chart of the matchups. The All-Starz pictures has a big X on it... while the White Tigers pictures went into a empty spot. "Congratulations! The next round will be the Majestics and the champions, the BladeBreakers!" announced Jazz, "That will be in 2 days!"   
  
"What?!" whined Tyson, "I can't wait that long!" "You'll survive!" said Max. "I don't think he will," said Ray.  
  
AR: well? what do you think???  
  
Teri: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PUT MY OLD TEAM??!!!  
  
AR: it'll be a good story then!!!!  
  
Yayori: and Beyfanatic or B.F.... now you know Sarah!  
  
Teri: what are you planning, AR?  
  
AR: nothing!  
  
Teri: it's something.... NO!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!!!  
  
AR: i can!  
  
Yayori: R&R! and changes need to go to AR by e-mailing...  
  
AR: that's my line!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yayori: too bad!!!! ^ ^ 


	10. The Majestcis vs The BladeBreakers!

AquaRika: ahahahaha!!!! the 9th chapter!!!!!  
  
Yayori: YEAH!  
  
Teri: I'm soooo happy!  
  
AR: this is what I'm heading at.... 50 reviews!  
  
Yayori: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!  
  
AR: yeah.... hope you guys can make it possible and show Yayori wrong!  
  
Yayori: hey!  
  
Teri: ^ ^;; disclaimer in the very beginning......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Round 2! The Majestics vs. the BladeBreakers!  
  
"Congratulations you guys!" said Ray. Mariah smiled as Lee just looked at Ray, "Thanks." "No problem!" exclaimed Tyson. Teri walked out, "Man, I could've sworn that Jazz man had hit me or something... he poses too much!" "And yells too much," said Max, "Don't forget about that!" They all laughed. Teri sighed, "Well, I'm off!" "Where?" asked Kai. "Don't worry! A small meeting!" Teri ran up to the Harmony Elementz and walked off. Kai sighed. He felt a nudge on the side, he turned, "What?" Tyson grinned, "You care for my twin cousin!" "So? You have a problem with that?" "No," said Tyson, still grinning, "I think it's cute." Kai just sighed with disgust and walked away.  
  
Two days have passed, and it's time for the 2nd round.   
  
"Teri, please tell me that you are beybattling," whined Tyson. Teri cleaned her room, "What do you think? Would I stick with Jazz and get hit at some point? NO!" Tyson laughed. Teri sighed, "You are such a kid, Tyson. Why am I even related to you?" "I don't know... I should ask my mom and you ask yours." They both laughed.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for round 2 in the Taiwan Tournament!" announced Jazz, "Seems like Teri went with the BladeBreakers to beybattle. Oh well, I can take this!" Reno just sighed, "He's crazy." "Yep," agreed Jade. "Well, let's get it started!" yelled Jazz. "On the right, is the BladeBreakers!" said Brad. "And on the left is the Majestics!" said A.J. They both walked out and smiled at each other.  
  
"Well, no more time to waste! Bring on the first bladers!" Teri stood up, "I want to take this." "Sure," said Tyson, "Get all the fun." "Hey! You get to beybattle last!" "Like always?" asked Kenny. Teri walked up towards the dish. Oliver smiled, "I'll take her on." Johnny laughed. Teri took out her launcher, "You ready, Oliver?" He took out his, "Yeah, to win." "I doubt it!" "First battle in round 2, Teri from the BladeBreakers... and Oliver from the Majestics. 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go Trigon!" "Go Unicolyon!"  
  
Teri smiled, "Well, you improved." "Yeah, since the last battle of me and Tyson. Let's do it Unicolyon, ATTACK!" "Trigon! Maneuver #6!" "And there goes Teri," said A.J, "With her numbers." "I can never get those," said Brad. "Neither can I," answered A.J. Tyson shook his head, "Teri! Just attack him! Don't use those confusing numbers again!" Teri ignore him. Oliver chuckled, "So, #6 is it? Then your beyblade will fall." "What?!" exclaimed Teri, "Don't tell that you memorized my whole strategy!"   
  
Yayori leaned forward, "This is bad." "You are telling me," said Daisuke, "He learned it and we didn't!" Ramy hit her head, "That's not the point!" Yayori continued, "The point is, with Oliver knowing all her maneuvers, she will likely to lose." Teri growled, "That's it! Maneuver #1!" He smiled, "I knew you would do that! Let's do it, Unicolyon! Arise!" Both of their bit beast came out. "Trigon, HURRICANE LIGHTNING WING ATTACK!" Both beyblades rammed into each other. Smoke surrounded them.   
  
When it clears, nearly everybody gasped. Teri's eyes widen. Oliver gasped, "That can't be!" Both beyblades are out of the ring. "Uh...." stuttered Brad. "You are right. So, Jazz, what do you say?" asked A.J. Jazz nodded, "Both beyblades are out, I declare this a tie!" Alex leaned forward, "Wow... some battle!" Wolfie nodded. 'If we are going to battle against the BladeBreakers or the Majestics,' thought Eva, 'Then we have to tried our best to battle hard.'  
  
Teri went to her knees, 'I can't believe it....' She saw a hand, "You did well." Teri looked up, "Thanks Oliver." She took hand and Oliver pulled her up. They smiled and left to their side. Ray looked at her, "That was some battle." Kenny nodded. Teri went to her seat, "Yeah, but I'm glad that I battle against Oliver. That will clear our to-do list.... To at least tie against each other." Ray stood up, "I'm next." "You can do it!" cheered Max. Enrique smiled, "He's mine." Robert nodded.  
  
"Second battle, Ray from the BladeBreakers... and Enrique from the Majestics. Get into your positions!" Ray smiled as Enrique smirked. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go!" they both yelled. The two beyblades spinned around the ring for awhile, trying to find a way to attack the other. 'You can do it, Ray,' thought Daisuke. Yayori looked at her, "So, you like him huh?" Daisuke snapped back to reality, "What?!" Ramy leaned against Yayori, "You know, like you have a crush on him." All the Dark&Light Bladerz looked at Daisuke. She blushed. Yayori giggled, "I knew it!" Ramy smiled, so did Ryo. Jing and Mika looked at each other and looked at the battle again.   
  
"Do it, Driger!" "Go Amphilyon!" The beyblades ran into each other. Ray tried to see through the smoke, but it's hopeless. Enrique prayed that he wins. The smoke clears. "Winner is, Ray!" Daisuke jumped up, "Go Ray!" All the defending champions stared at her. Yayori sweatdropped, "Um.... Are you okay?" Daisuke blushed, nodded and sat back down. The Zodiac looked at each other and ignored them. The Harmony Elementz giggled and chuckled softly. The Dark&Light Bladerz still looked at Daisuke. "Daisuke," said Mika, "What's a matter with you?" Daisuke shrugged. Yayori and Rei looked at each other and laughed. "Daisuke, you are developing a small disease called 'love'," said Ramy. "WHAT?! That's just full of shit!" Yayori's eyes widen, "Whoa...." Mika just backed away. Jing and Ryo looked at her. Daisuke blushed even more.  
  
"Battle 3! Tyson from the BladeBreakers... and Robert from the Majestics. Get into your positions!" Tyson smiled, "You ready, Robert?" "Waiting for all of my life for it," answered Robert. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go Dragoon!" "Griffolyon!" The beyblades circled the ring, while hitting each other. "Okay," said Tyson, "PHATOM HURRICANE ATTACK!" A small hurricane starts to rise... winds starts to pick up. "And here comes Tyson's most power-fullest attack!" announced A.J. "Here we go!" said Brad. Finally, the wind starts to subsides.  
  
"Winner is...." said Jazz, "Tyson! They get to advance for the next round!" Like before, the losers have an X while the winners goes to the empty spots. The BladeBreakers cheered. The Majestics looked at them and smiled.  
  
"C'mon Daisuke!" pleaded Yayori. Daisuke instantly left the stadium when Tyson won the battle. Yayori and Rei followed her. Daisuke shook her head, "No no no no no!" "Please, Daisuke?" asked Rei, "We won't tell the others." Daisuke sighed, "Fine. So what if I have a crush on one of the BladeBreakers? It's just a minor crush." With that, she walked away towards downtown. "She might be shopping," said Rei. Yayori nodded, "Yeah. But I knew she has a crush on somebody."  
  
AR: done!!!!  
  
Teri: I think that everyone should read the "Duo's Tournament".   
  
Yayori: AR recommend it!!!!!!  
  
AR: hehehehehe......  
  
Teri: next chapter!  
  
Yayori: Round whatever!  
  
AR: that's not nice!  
  
Yayori: or was it..... MHPH!  
  
Teri: *covers her mouth* no! secret!  
  
AR: yeah.... it should be a scret.... well! R&R!!!  
  
Yayori: don't forget to make any changes....  
  
Teri: if needed!!!!! 


	11. The Dazzling Dolphins and More

AquaRika: hahahaha! the 10th chapter!  
  
Yayori: with amazing surprises....  
  
Teri: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PUT MY OLD TEAM IN THERE?!  
  
AR: it's the only way to make the tournament better... including the matchups....  
  
Teri: oh....  
  
Yayori: Disclaimer all the way in the beginning!  
  
AR: if you all don't remember... you suck!!!!  
  
Teri: those who remember... gets some candy! (got it from Makurayami no Kyouto.. author of 'Duo's Tournament'. read it if you can!)  
  
AR: yeah, there will a little romance in this... be warned!!! MWHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Yayori: she's gone crazy.  
  
Teri: yep....  
  
(A/N: if you are confused between the Ray and Rei... them here it is, Ray Kon from BladeBreakers is the way I just spell it. Rei or Ramy from the Dark&Light Bladerz is spelled the way I just did. To the fic now!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Meeting the Dazzling Dolphins and More  
  
"The 3rd round will be a little delayed, due to the accident in the stadium?" Teri read from the letter. All the BladeBreakers leaned forwards to take a look at it. Kenny looked at Tyson, "I guess it's that attack you used." They all looked at him. Tyson backed away, "Oh sure, blame it all on me!" "I bet the Demolition Boys won't be happy about this," said Max. "Especially Tala," said Teri, "Oh well.... At least we get to have some time to train!" They all nodded. They all heard some girls giggling. Teri groaned, 'Please tell me it's not them!'  
  
She turned around. Sure enough, there are girls... but they are the Dazzling Dolphins.... Teri's old team. Sarah smiled, "Teri! It's good to see you again!" Andrea ran up to her. Saku stood there, "Who is she?" Natalie smiled, "That's just Teri... former leader of this group." Saku nodded in approval. Ray smiled, "So, how's everything?" "It was okay," answered Andrea, "Except when Teri nearly fall into a stroke!" Teri shook her head, "That's the past, you guys. Don't worry about it!"   
  
"And there's Kai Hiwatari," smiled Sarah. Kai smiled back. "How's you and Teri?" asked Natalie. "Okay," he mumbled. Natalie, Andrea and Sarah giggled. Saku was clueless again. "Is she new?" asked Teri. Natalie nodded, "It's the only way to get into this tournament! It's not everyday you get to go to Taiwan!" "Unless you live in it," said a voice. "Yayori?!" exclaimed Max. Yayori smiled, "Hey!" Daisuke looked at Rei, 'They better not tell him or else, I'll kill my own sister!' (A/N: Yayori adopted Daisuke since she ended up out of the streets. Yayori even took in Jing)  
  
"Okay! This is the Dazzling Dolphins," said Teri. "I'm Saku," she said softly. "My name is Sarah, please to meet you!" "Andrea's the name... but call me Andy if possible." "And I'm Natalie, Andrea's older sister. Also leader of the team." Yayori smiled. They soon introduced the Dark&Light Bladerz. (I don't think we have to go through that again!) Natalie turned to Teri, "So how's it like announcing all the battles, except for yours of course!" Teri sweatdropped, "You don't want to know."  
  
Yayori sat on her bed, 'So, Daisuke likes him....' She starts to giggle. Teri walked in with Kai, Max, Sarah and Rei, "What's so funny?" Yayori stopped, "Hey you guys!" Teri sat next to her, "Tell me!" Rei looked at Yayori, "You better not! We promised her!" She nodded. Teri pouted, "Aw, please?" "Stop using that look! It's mine!" said Yayori. Kai shook his head. Sarah laughed. Teri smiled, "Alright... if you tell me!" "Nope!" "It's useless," said Max, "Just ignore the situation." "Fine!"  
  
Reno and the Demolition Boys walked together into the park. They all decided to spend some time together. Reno talked to Tala. Bryan was out of reality. Suddenly.... "Ian you jerk!!!" They all stopped and looked at Ian. Ian shrugged, "I don't know who the hell it is!" "Ian! How can you forget one of your family members?!" All their eyes widen. Ian sighed, "Just come out!" "I will, if you know me!" Reno and Tala looked at each other. "Come out now, Saku!" "At last!" She jumped down from the tree branch, "I thought you forgot about me!" "No I didn't," he mumbled.  
  
Saku smiled, "Sure you didn't. Well! I see that you are in the Demolition Boys team." "And I see that you are in the Dazzling Dolphins," Ian said. Saku sighed, "And we are going to battle against each other." "WHAT?!" exclaimed Spencer, "We are going against girls?!" Saku glared at him, "Do you have a problem with that?" Spencer flinched, that glared scared him half to death. Ian laughed, "I want to see how you improved." Saku shrugged, "You'll see... once they finish cleaning up the mess." "It's delayed?!" said Tala. "Deal with it!" She then walked away. "Ian, you have a weird sister," said Spencer. Ian nodded, "Yeah, but she's better than me at beyblading."  
  
Daisuke and Jing walked into the same park that the others are, but they didn't know. Jing stopped. Daisuke looked at her, "What's wrong?" Jing pointed at them. Daisuke smiled, "See? I told you we'll meet up with them somehow! Let's go!" she pulled Jing's arm that will lead to them. Jing tried to retreat, but it was too late. "Yo Reno!" yelled Daisuke. They all turned around. Jing ducked behind Daisuke. "What's up?" asked Reno. She smiled, "Well, I have a surprise for the Demolitions Boys!" Jing covered her ears.  
  
"Jing!" Bryan looked at her, 'What?! How can that be? Could that mean.... All those dreams I had are true?' Spencer's eyes widen. Tala stared at her. Ian just stood there. Jing sighed, 'Here I go....' She stood up and walked out, "Hey everybody," she said quietly. Bryan's eyes widen now. Spencer gasped. Tala looked at her, 'Yep, it's her.' Jing looked down. Bryan nodded, "So... you are really not dead.... You were alive the whole time... for 3 years." "Yes," answered Jing. Spencer smiled, "Well, that whole thing is the past. This is the present. Let's ignore it and start over!" Jing looked up, "I guess." Bryan walked up to her, "We all missed you... including Tala." Jing looked at him. Tala just nodded. "I know." 'But I miss you the most,' thought Bryan.  
  
Yayori knocked on the door. Blade slowly opened the door, "Yayori...." "I missed you guys.... I didn't meant to leave you guys in the rain...." Her eyes filled with tears. "I could never hurt you guys.... I-" Before she could say another word, Blade pulled her in and hugged her, "It's okay. Everything will be okay." "Not with Trin and Tara all angry at me!" "The rest still believes in you... don't worry." "Thanks Blade.... I have to find the others now," She wiped her tears away. Blade smiled, "Okay. Be careful around Trin!"  
  
Eva walked up the hall, "Yayori?!" Yayori smiled, "Hey." "You.... We miss you." "I already heard that from Blade and Wolfie. I hope you guys forgive me of what I did over 4 years." "It's okay." "Later!" Yayori walked back to her room. Eva smiled, 'Everything will be okay... I hope.'  
  
"Ramy! Help me!" Rei, Sarah, Teri, Max and Kai looked at the door. They all were waiting for Yayori to come back. The door was heard banging loudly. "Well, aren't you going to help your brother?" asked Max. Rei nodded, "Yo Ryo! What's the problem?" "Hello! Ever heard of girls are chasing me?!" Rei smiled, "Okay!" And he sat at the same place. Teri blinked, "Um... aren't you going to open the door and let Ryo in?" Rei shook his head, "I want him to suffer for awhile." They all sweatdropped. "That's just mean!" exclaimed Max. Teri nodded. Sarah stood up, "Well, I'm going to help him, whatever you like it or not." "Sarah is too caring," said Kai. "Deal with it!" said Teri.  
  
"Someone help me!" screamed Ryo. Sarah looked at them, "One last chance, Ramy. Are you going to do it?" Rei shook his head, "No!" "That's just plain evil," mumbled Kai. "Thank you!" smiled Rei. Sarah unlocked the door. Ryo was leaning against the door, with his face facing the door. The door opened. His eyes widen. He lost his balance and landed on top of Sarah... with their lips locked together into a kiss. Her eyes widen now. Ryo blushed. Everyone else's eyes widen. Rei just started at them. Ryo quickly pulled away. Sarah blushed. "Um.... Are you okay?" asked Ryo. "Yeah... I'm fine." Teri and Kai looked at each other and smiled.   
  
Rei starts to laugh, "Hahahaha! Ryo and.... Hahahaha!" "Shut up, Ramy," mumbled Ryo. He threw a pillow at Rei. Teri laughed at the position Rei is in. Rei grabbed a pillow and threw it at Teri. "Hey!" she yelled. Rei laughed. Max and Kai picked up some pillows and threw it at Rei. Sarah then grabbed one and threw it at Ryo, "Gotcha!" she giggled. "You are going to get it!" exclaimed Ryo. After a couple of minutes, Yayori knocked on the door, with Tyson and Ray behind her. "Hello! Ramy? Ryo?" "Are you sure they are in there?" asked Ray. "Positive. They said so." Yayori opened the door. A pillow aimed at her way... she got hit. "Oops," said Rei. He tried to hide. "Ramy! You are so dead!" screamed Yayori. Tyson and Ray sweatdropped.  
  
Teri: ooooooo.... Ramy is in trouble!!!!  
  
Yayori: I'll kill him!  
  
AR: now now, no violence!  
  
Yayori: then rate it higher!!!!  
  
Teri: Now now, calm down.... this is your boyfriend we are talking about  
  
Yayori: okay....  
  
AR: um.... just review... and changes will be e-mailed. I want everybody to be happy with their characters! R&R!  
  
Tyson: i'm hungry......  
  
Teri: typical..... 


	12. Demolition Boys vs the Dazzling Dolphins

AquaRika: hello hello hello!  
  
Yayori: um..... why is there a part 1?  
  
Teri: yeah  
  
AR: you'll see ^ ^ onto the fic!!!!!  
  
Yayori: the disclaimer is all the way in the beginning.  
  
Teri: I feel sorry that Daisuke is with MK....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Round 3! The Demolition Boys vs. the Dazzling Dolphins! Pt. 1  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! After the construction of the stadium caused by the second round, we are proud to present the 3rd round!" announced Teri. Tyson smiled, "At last! I've been waiting for weeks!" "But Tyson, it's only been 3 days," pointed out Kenny. "Oh," sweatdropped Tyson. Ray and Max laughed as Kai smirked. "After the construction, we are here with a new dish," explained A.J. "And it looks like the same one as last time!" exclaimed Brad. "Alright, y'all, we are ready for round 3!" yelled Jazz. Teri shook her head. "On the right is the Demolition Boys!" "And on the left is the Dazzling Dolphins!" added Teri.   
  
They both walked out. Saku smirked at Ian, which he returned it back. They both approached to the dish and bowed at each other and walked back to their seats. "Okay! First bladers, approach the dish!" said Jazz. Bryan stood up, "I'll take the first one." "I can't believe we are going against girls!" exclaimed Spencer. "But some of them can be stronger than us," said Ian. Tala nodded. "This is my fight!" said Sarah. Andrea frowned, "I wanna go!" "Maybe next time sis," said Natalie, "Sarah hasn't beybattle for quite a while."  
  
"Well, let's see how they improved since our last battle," said Tyson. Kenny nodded. "Okay bladers! Into position!" announced Teri. "You ready?" smirked Bryan. Sarah just close her eyes and took out her launcher. Andrea's eyes widen, "She is serious this time." Saku nodded. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" Bryan launched his beyblade, "Go Falborg!" "Go Pangel!" Both beyblades circled around each other. Bryan tried to find the weak spot while Sarah still have her eyes close. "Amazing!" said Teri, "It looks like Sarah means business! And it's not going to be pretty for the Demolition Boys!" Jazz just nodded.  
  
Bryan looked at her, "Well? Aren't you going to do anything?" Sarah ignore him and still have her eyes close. Bryan growled. Jing leaned forward, "What could she be doing?" "Something amazing I bet," said Yayori. Trin smirked, "Bryan is going to lose this round. I'm sure of it." Jing looked at him, 'You can do it.' Ryo looked at her, "Don't worry. No matter what, he'll be the same. Let's see how good she is." Bryan lost his patience, "Well, since you aren't going to do anything, I'll do something! Falborg, let's do it!" "Pangel! Harmony of Dark and Light Attack!" yelled Sarah, with her eyes still closed. Sarah's bit beast came out... Pangel. An panther with angel wings on the back, surrounded with light and dark light.   
  
The light nearly blinded the stadium. "Hang on everybody!" exclaimed Teri, "It seems like Sarah have summoned her bit beast, Pangel! You all are in for a surprise!" After a minute has passed, the light decreased. Bryan stopped shielding his eyes. He gasped. Sarah opened her eyes, light purple eyes were on him, "Looks like I won," she said quietly. She kneeled down and grabbed her beyblade. "Uh...." stuttered Jazz. Teri nudged him. He nodded, "Okay.... The winner is, Sarah from the Dazzling Dolphins!"   
  
"She improved alot!" exclaimed Tyson. "Try a whole lot!" said Max. Kai smirked. Yayori have her mouth opened slightly, 'Sarah.... She must be the strongest or second strongest on that team.... Her strategy, it has no flaw. Amazing....' Ryo just stared at Sarah as she walked back to her seat. Trin closed her eyes, "What did I tell you? It was a 100% win." Reno smiled, "My brother is next."   
  
Tala stood up and starts to walk towards the dish. Bryan passed him with his head down. "Don't worry," whispered Tala, "You'll do better next time." Bryan slightly nodded and sat down. "I'll go!" said Natalie. They all nodded. Tala and Natalie looked at each other... staring each other down. Teri looked at them both, "Alright! Battle 2! Tala from the Demolition Boys...." "And Natalie from the Dazzling Dolphins!" added Jazz, "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Wolborg!" "Let's do it, Thoplin!" Both beyblades already hit each other. Teri smiled, "Looks like they have no time to find a weak spot. They are fighting head on!" Jazz shook his head, 'Is she going to take over whenever her old team is on?' Natalie looked at Tala, he looked back. She smirked, "Prepare to taste defeat." Tala chuckled, "Whatever. Wolborg! Let's go!" Wolfborg came out of its slumber. Natalie smiled, "Alright! Arise, Thoplin!" An dolphin appeared. Tala smirked, "You think that your dolphin can beat my wolf?" "Animals doesn't count," said Natalie, "It's the skills!" Tala smiled, "I feel the same way too."   
  
They both looked at their beyblades, "Attack!" they both commanded. They beyblades plus their bit beast rammed into each other. Smoke appears. Natalie stood her ground, trying to see through it. Tala hoped he wins this round. The smoke subsides. "The winner of battle 2 is, Tala from the Demolition Boys!" announced Jazz. Natalie gasped, "What?! I thought...." Tala smiled, "Don't worry. If you want a rematch, then find me in Russia." He turned his back on her and walked to his side. Natalie nodded and picked up her beyblade. Saku looked at Ian. He nodded. She smirked, "I'll go, I want to battle against Ian."  
  
Ian stood up, "I'm next." Ian and Saku walked up to the dish, staring each other out. "Word on the street is that they are brothers and sisters," said A.J. "Really?! I didn't even notice!" said Brad. "Maybe it's because of their hair color." "And their eyes!" "Battle 3! Saku from the Dazzling Dolphins... and Ian from the Demolition Boys. Winner takes all!" announced Teri. "Take your positions!" said Jazz, "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go Wyborg!" "Dolfly! Defense mode!"   
  
Saku's beyblade spun in the middle as Ian's circle the dish. "Aren't you going to attack me?" Saku smirked, "When I feel like it." "Okay, your loss! Wyborg! Let's go!" His bit beast came out. Dolfly came out also... a dolphin with butterfly wings. "Waterspout Blast!" commanded Saku. Both beyblades rammed into each other. A huge smoke appears, nearly filling the whole stadium. When it subsides after nearly 2 minutes, everybody gasped. Teri's eyes widen, "Uh...." she stuttered. Jazz got unconcious from the smoke.   
"Whoa!" exclaimed Andrea. Natalie nodded. All the defending champions gasped. Both beyblades were out of the ring. Saku stared at it, so did Ian. "Okay... um...." Teri still stuttered. "Well?" asked A.J, "What do you call this, Teri?" "I declare this a tie!" The whole crowd was speechless. Saku nodded in approvel, "It's fair." Ian nodded too. "Okay! Will Yayori Morimoto come to the platform that Teri is in and discuss the matter?" said Brad. Yayori ran up towards Teri, stepping over Jazz... who was lying over.  
  
"Well? How are we going to do this?" Teri asked. Yayori took the microphone, "Since this battle is a tie. We shall move both the Demolition Boys and the Dazzling Dolphins to the next round. They'll settle the score at that time!" The big screen showed both of them and entered them into the empty spaces.  
  
AR: now you see why!  
  
Teri: amazing....  
  
Yayori: okay! the reviews go....!  
  
AR: *covers Yayori's mouth* IT'S MINE LINE!!!!!  
  
Teri: reviews going to the review thingy and the changes will go be e-mailed.  
  
AR: Teri!  
  
Teri: ^ ^  
  
Yayori: help...... 


	13. Round 4 and Surprises

AquaRika: Now, the 12th chapter..... yes!  
  
Teri: coming up next, a poll!!!!!  
  
Yayori: FINALLY!   
  
Teri: The real fun is about to begin!  
  
AR: that's right! disclaimer somewhere in the beginning. Read on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12: Round 4 and Surprises  
  
"That was...." Tyson stopped. Ray nodded, "Whatever you just said." Teri sighed, "Okay! Round 4 will be tomorrow, the Zodiac vs. the Street Bladers!" Kai's eyes widen, "What?!" The BladeBreakers looked at him. Teri stopped, she reread the sentence, "SINCE WHEN?!"  
  
Natalie sat on her bed, "I can't believe we tied!" "Yeah," said Andrea. Sarah brushed her hair, her mind was somewhere else. Saku put on her bandana, "I'm going out!" "Where?" asked Andrea. "I'm going to kill my brother!" and she slammed the door. "She's mad," said Natalie. Andrea nodded. 'I must get that guy out of my head!' thought Sarah, 'After what happened in Rei's room.... AH! I must stop this!' Sarah hit her head. Andrea looked at Sarah, "Okay, I'm worried about Sarah now." Natalie nodded.  
  
"IAN! YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT!" Daisuke covered her ears, "Ah! It's too loud!" Jing nodded. Bryan sweatdropped, "Here comes his little sister...." Ian tried to hide, but too late. "Ian! What was that?" asked Saku. "What was what?" asked Ian. "That battle you dope! You tried to win, didn't you?" "That's the whole point of the tournament...." "I thought your code is to let girls win in beybattle!" They all stared at Ian. Ian blushed. Saku smirked, "I'll kill you for sure!" And she stormed off. Ian sighed.  
  
"That's some sister you got there, Ian," said Bryan, laughing. "Aw shut up!" said Ian. Jing laughed, so did Daisuke. "Argh!" and Ian left for his room.  
  
'Dammit, they are here....' thought Kai. He sat in the lobby, with Tyson, Max and Kenny. They all were playing cards and it so happens that Kai is dragged along with them. Kai ignore the laughter of them. "I won!" said Tyson. "Hey you cheated!" exclaimed Max. "No I didn't." "You need proof, Max," said Kenny. Teri walked out of the elevator, "There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kai looked at her. Tyson smiled, "What's up?" "What's up is that Mr. Dickenson is trying to reach to you, Tyson. He said it's very important." Tyson nodded, "Do I meet him now or...?" "He'll call you later. Just rest, that battle between the D-Boys and the DD was intense. Jazz got knocked out!"  
  
"And I bet that you are happy," said Tyson. Teri nodded, "Well, it's just that he poses too much. And yells." She sat next to him, "Whatcha doing?" "Playing card," said Max, "You wanna?" "I'll pass. Cards is not really my forte." Tyson and Max stared at her. "What does 'forte' mean?" asked Tyson. Teri slapped her forehead, "Never mind." Kai smirked. Kenny laughed, "Since when?" Teri shrugged, "I don't know... maybe when I start to lose."  
  
Sarah walked out of the elevator, "Hey Teri!" Teri smiled, "Sarah, whatcha doing here?" "Nothing much. Just...." "Teri!" yelled Yayori. Behind her was Rei and Ryo. Sarah starts to blush. "What's up?" asked Teri. Yayori giggled, "I got this from my dad." And she whispered something to her. Teri's eyes widen, "No way!" "Way!" Rei nudged Ryo. "Ow, what's that for, Ramy?" "Well, are you going to ask Sarah out?" Rei winked. Ryo blushed, "That is none of your business!" Rei laughed. Kai stood up. They all looked at him. "What's wrong, Kai?" asked Teri. Kai shook his head, "I'll be out for awhile. Later." He went outside.   
  
"What's his problem?" asked Ryo. Teri shrugged. Tyson sighed. Sarah turned around, "They are here." Yayori looked at what Sarah is looking at, the Zodiac. Trin smirked, "Well well well, Yayori Morimoto... the weak." "Hey! Leave her alone!" said Rei. Trin stuck her nose in the air and left. Tara followed her. Blade, Wolfie, Alex and Eva stayed behind. "What was that about?" Yayori asked. "We going to train. We get better!" explained Wolfie. Yayori nodded, "Then go. I want you guys to win." "Bye!" they all waved goodbye. Teri then gasped, "I just remember something! I have to announce the battle tomorrow! Oh I should go to sleep early to attend the meeting!" With that, Teri left. Tyson sighed, "She does too much."  
  
"Hello people!" exclaimed Teri, "Welcome to round 4! The Zodiac vs the Street Bladers!" Both of the teams walked out. "Let's see what they can do," said Faye. Yayori nodded. "Alright people!" said A.J, "It looks like Jazz is not here yet!" "Where could he possibly be?" asked Brad. "I don't know," answered A.J. Teri looked around, "Well, Brad and A.J is right, Jazz is not here. I guess I have to take over," she gulped. "Must be still unconscious," said A.J. "Might be," Brad agreed. "Okay! No time to lose, let's get on with battle 1! Select your bladers!"  
  
Back at the hotel, Tyson slept in... again. Kenny knocked on the door, "Tyson! Get up!" Tyson fell down by the voice of Kenny, "Wha?" "Open the door! Tyson!" Tyson scrambled up and opened the door, "What's up, Chief?" "Round 4 has already began!" "WHAT?!" Tyson quickly brush his teeth and get dress, "Why didn't Teri wake me up?" "Because she has to leave early. She's not with us!" Tyson ran out, "Let's go, Kenny!" Kenny sighed and followed him.  
  
Kai stared at his old team, 'Wonder how they got here.... Let's see how good they are.'   
  
By the time Tyson and Kenny arrived to the stadium, the battle was already on the 3rd one. (I'm sorry! If I knew the Street Bladers bladers, then I would describe the battle. So far, its 1 points per team.) "Alright, battle 3! Trin from the Zodiac... and Matt (I'm making a character up!) from the Street Bladers. Winner takes all!" announced Teri, "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Trility!" yelled Trin. Matt just launched his beyblade. Trin's beyblade already attacked Matt's. "Alright! Trility! Ice Slammer!" Trility, a large blue phenoix with green armor on her chest, woke from her slumber. She use her claws to destroy to beyblade. Matt's beyblade split into two and landed out of the ring.   
  
"Winner is, Trin! The Zodiac gets to advance into the next round!" announced Teri. 'They all are stronger than before,' thought Yayori, 'We all will have to try our best to win.' Tyson gasped, "Whoa." Kenny nodded, "Hey! There's Kai!" Kai stood there. He sighed with disgust and turned around to leave. "And that's it for the match 1!" said A.J. "Congratulations to the ones who made it!" exclaimed Brad. Teri smiled, 'This tournament is going to be very interesting.'  
  
AR: I think this is the most longest chapter I've ever written....  
  
Yayori: AR! The title doesn't match!  
  
AR: Oh who cares????  
  
Teri: okay! Reviews...!  
  
AR: *ties Yayori and Teri up and shove them into the closet* THERE! reviews will go to the reviews while the changes will be e-mail to moi!  
  
Teri: let us out!  
  
Yayori: yeah!  
  
AR: R&R people!!!!!! ^ ^ 


	14. Getting Ready

AquaRika: THANK YOU FOR THE POLLS!   
  
Yayori: we are happy to announce that it's number....  
  
Teri: keep it a secret! it's in the.... somewhat paragraph.  
  
AR: I remember that is was Yayori's father saying it.....  
  
Yayori: YOU WORTE IT! HOW CAN YOU FORGET?!  
  
AR: I don't know..... happy happy happy....  
  
Teri: just because you saw Beyblade V-Force? that's stupid..  
  
AR: NO IT IS NOT!  
  
Yayori: disclaimer all the way in the beginning!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: Getting Ready  
  
It was dinner time, and everybody celebrated the victory for the winning teams. Tyson was, as always, pigging out on the food. Max laughed at Tyson. Kenny and Ray sweatdropped. Kai looked at him with disgust. Teri didn't eat anything. "Is something a matter?" Kai asked. Teri shook her head, "No... just not that hungry. After watching Tyson...." Ray chuckled at Teri. Yayori peered over to the BladeBreakers table, "Did you guys see Tyson?" The Dark&Light Bladerz looked at Tyson. Ryo and Rei's eyes widen. Daisuke just stared at him. Mika gasped. Jing laughed. The Harmony Elementz all stared at him. The Zodiac's eyes widen. "How can he do that?" asked Alex. Wolfie looked at him, "Maybe he have big stomach." "That's not possible, Wolfie," said Eva.   
  
They all heard some kind of clinking noise. Yayori shut up instantly, looking at her father. Then, there was complete silence. Jake cleared his voice, "Congratulations to the winning teams! I'm happy that you all tried your best. And so, as a reward, the BBA and I have put together a small dance for you guys. I hope you all will enjoy it!" He sat back down. Yayori stood up, "Hello everyone! I'm Yayori... if all didn't know." "We don't know you!" teased Blade. "Shut up, Blade!" said Yayori. Wolfie giggled. "Anyways, before I was interrupted by a certain someone.... (friendly glare at Blade... I know, that doesn't make any sense!) I have the matchups for the 2nd match. The first round will be the White Tigers vs. the BladeBreakers. Round 2 will be the Demolition Boys vs. the Dazzling Dolphins. And the last round will be the Zodiac vs. the Harmony Elementz." Yayori sat back down.  
  
"Wow, against the White Tigers," said Teri. Ray nodded, "We have to battle them again." "Is it hard?" asked Teri. "Not really," said Kenny. "Easy for you to say!" exclaimed Max, "You are the one that is behind all this!" Tyson laughed. "I'm sleeping," said Teri, stopping at her door, "I heard that the dance is in two days. Good luck finding dates!" she winked and walked in. "WHAT DYA MEAN FINDING DATES?!" screamed Tyson. Max calmed him down, "Okay Tyson! Let's go!" Kenny laughed and followed them. Ray opened to his and Kai's room. "So, you going to ask Teri out?" Ray asked. Kai just climbed into his bed and close his eyes, his back on Ray. Ray chuckled. "So, you are?" "Yeah," he mumbled, "What about you?" Ray blushed. Kai chuckled and slept away.  
  
Next day........  
  
"I hate this!" said Andrea. Natalie giggled, "C'mon! It's not that bad." "Yes it is! For a girl like me, I'm hating this life." "Oh Andy," said Sarah. Saku smirked, "Wonder what brother is going to ask... that way, I can make fun of him!" They all sweatdropped. "You have a way with brothers huh?" asked Natalie. Saku nodded, "What about you guys?" Sarah blushed at the thought of it. "Seems like Sarah already have one!" teased Andrea. "You must be joking!" exclaimed Sarah. They all laughed.   
  
"Please Daisuke!" pleaded Yayori. "No no no no no no no!" Daisuke shook her head furiously. Rei sighed, "It's no use." "For a 15 year old, you are really stubborn," said Yayori. "Thank you!" Daisuke smiled. Teri walked in, "Any luck?" Yayori shook her head, "She's too stubborn." "And I'm happy about it!" "We need some professional help," said Teri. "Are you sure?" asked Rei, "I don't think there's such thing." Teri laughed, "It's me and Yayori, silly!" Yayori looked at Daisuke, "Give me one good reason why you don't want to ask him." "He has Mariah!" exclaimed Daisuke. "They are friends," said Kai. They all turned around. "Kai!" exclaimed Teri. Kai smirked, "Need any help?" "I'll be glad if there's any," said Yayori.  
  
"You can do it, Jade!" said Reno. Jade shook her head, "How are you sure?" "I'm his brother for crying out loud!" Jade laughed. Faye ran out to where Reno and Jade are, "Hide me, you guys!" "Casey is at it again?" asked Ryan (or Rhianna). Faye nodded, "When will he stop?!" "Maybe when he have girlfriend?" Ryo smiled and walked up towards them. "Probably," said Jade. They all laughed. Casey walked in, "What's so funny?" "Nothing!" they all said. Casey cocked his eyebrows, "Are you sure?" They all nodded, smiling. "Okay... you guys are freaking me out now."   
  
Blade knocked on Yayori's door. Behind him was Wolfie, Eva and Alex. Teri opened the door, "Oh hey! You looking for Yayori?" Wolfie nodded. "Who is it?" asked Yayori. "Your old friends," Teri answered. Daisuke looked at them, "Okay... your other friends are here, can I leave now?" "You are my sister! And I say no." "But I'm older than you!" They all sweatdropped. "Is this a bad time?" asked Alex. "No it isn't!" said Yayori while Daisuke said, "Yes it is!" Teri shook her head, "I'm have such weird friends...." Kai chuckled. "Some visit," said Alex. Blade sweatdropped as he watch Yayori and Daisuke fight. "You think they stop?" asked Wolfie. Eva shrugged, "Who knows? Siblings always do this."  
  
"Okay! How about if we show you?" asked Rei. Daisuke nodded. Rei cleared his throat, "Yayori, will you go out with me?" "Of course!" Yayori smiled. "It's too easy for you guys! You've been dating for 1 year!" said Daisuke. "That's not the point...." said Rei. Yayori sweatdropped, "Everything is impossible to you, isn't it?" Daisuke nodded. Teri laughed. Yayori sighed, "Some adopted sisters I have."   
  
AR: sorry if it's too short.... my good ideas are in the next chapter...  
  
Teri: hehehehe  
  
Yayori: it's a perfect moment for some of the characters.....  
  
AR: okay.... ready?  
  
Teri: yup!  
  
Yayori: *nods*  
  
AR+Teri+Yayori: reviews go to the reviews while the changes goes by e-mailing!  
  
Teri: i think we did good....  
  
Yayori: yep!  
  
AR: R&R people! 


	15. Pairing Up!

AquaRika: hello! and um.....  
  
Teri: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN THE REST!  
  
Yayori: and it's about people getting pairing up.  
  
AR: AH! you just ruined the surprise!!  
  
Yayori: oops.  
  
AR: yes! I reached the limit! I got 52 reviews! thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Teri: it's possible!  
  
Yayori: the disclaimer is in the beginning. and if you don't know it... then you don't deserve reading this chappie!  
  
AR: to the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14: Pairing Up!  
  
:: Ryo's POV ::  
  
"Ryo!" Yayori waved at me. I smiled. Teri walked behind her with a clipboard.... Wonder what's that for? "So, are you planning to ask someone to the dance?" asked Yayori, winking at me. I blushed, "Well...." "Okay! I got it down!" said Teri. Yayori nodded and they started to leave. What is going on?! "What are you guys doing?" I asked. Teri smiled, "We both are going to hook you and Sarah up." "WHAT?!" I yelled. Yayori laughed, "We are the matchmakers." "It's all good, it always work," said Teri. I sighed, what has this world coming to?  
  
:: Sarah's POV ::  
  
"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?!" I could feel that Natalie and Andrea staring at me like crazy, while Yayori and Teri smiling like there's no tomorrow. "Oh come on! You might as well admit your feelings to him," said Teri. "That was a accident!" I exclaimed. "And you still are thinking about him," said Andrea, "And don't think about denying it, you even hit your head!" Must've when I was trying to get Ryo out of my mind. I sighed, "Fine. But I'll kill you guys if anything happens!" "What if it's a good thing?" Teri winked. "TERI!"  
  
:: Daisuke's POV ::  
  
Tell him, or should I not? God, it'll be easier with Yayori and Rei.... But I want to do this on my own... but my younger sister makes it sooo much easier. "WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS?!" "Thinking about what?" asked a voice. I flinched, "R-Ray?!" He smiled, "You okay?" I blushed and nodded. He chuckled. Kai walked by, "Hey." I smiled, "Hello!" Kai nudged Ray. Ray glared at him. Kai sighed and walked away. I blinked once or twice in confusion.   
  
:: Jade's POV ::  
  
I can't believe that Reno talked me into this... this is pointless! Man, what is going on? I knocked on Reno's door. The door opened instantly, "Hey Jade!" I just walked in, "What are you planning to do?" I asked. Reno closed the door, "My brother will be here any minute. Just ask him." I sighed, "Fine." The door opened and Tala walked in, "Hey Reno, Jade." Reno nudged me. I rolled my eyes. "I'll... um.... I need to use the restroom," he said, "Later!" 'Reno! You are not suppose to leave me!' I thought. Tala smiled, "So, what is it that you need to tell me?"   
  
:: Jing's POV ::  
  
Thank God that Yayori and Teri is with me. But, it seems weird that Teri and Yayori is doing this matchmaker thing... must be their little hobby or something. I sighed. Teri smiled, "You'll do fine! I know Bryan won't say no." Yayori nodded. "I hope you guys are right," I said. I saw Bryan walking down the halls with Ian. I turned to Yayori and Teri, "Okay, someone is with him. What am I suppose to do?!" Teri smirked, "I'll take care of it. Yo Ian!" Ian looked at Teri, "What?" "I heard that Saku is looking for you... and she seems angry." Bryan looked at him, "So, you sister is after you again?" Ian glared at Bryan, "I told you that it's not safe with my sister around!" We all sweatdropped as Ian walked back to his room. Teri and Yayori starts to leave. "See you later Jing!" said Yayori. Teri winked and followed Yayori. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I heard Bryan asked. I sighed and got ready....  
  
:: Teri's POV ::  
  
"Is that everybody?" I asked Yayori. Yayori took the clipboard from me and scanned it, "We missed one couple." "Who? I didn't remember putting someone...." I wander off looking at the clipboard. I felt Yayori smirking, "You know what I mean." I looked at her, "What do you mean?" She giggled, "You and Kai." My eyes widen, "Okay! I don't help on that, thank you!" "Yes you do!" and she grabbed my arm, dragging me to his room. Again, why do I have such weird yet cool friends?  
  
:: Sarah's POV ::  
  
I wouldn't dare.... But this might be my only chance if we go up against them.... I am standing in front of Ryo and Rei's room. I can't do this.... I slid down against the wall and sat down. What am I going to do? "Sarah!" Rei called out. "Hey!" I smiled. Rei pulled me up, "You are going to the lobby." "And the reason is...?" "Ryo wants to tell you something," said Rei as he pulled me downstairs. I sighed, "Okay." And so, he practially dragged me to the lobby. Sure enough, Ryo was sitting there, waiting for Rei and I to come here. He smiled at me as I blushed. Rei smiled, "Well, later!" "Rei!" I exclaimed, "Where are you going?" "Out. I want to talk to Yayori. Later!" 'Rei! I'm going to kill you!' I thought.  
  
:: Bryan's POV ::  
  
"Will you go out with me?" I heard Jing asked me. "What?!" I was shock. Jing looked at the floor, blushing. I slightly blush, "Yeah." "Really?!" exclaimed Jing. She looked relieved. I smiled and nodded. She flung her arms around me, "Thank you!" I smiled. I guess that she feels the same way as me....  
  
:: Jade's POV ::  
  
"WHAT?!" "You heard me, will you go out with me?" I could tell that Tala is lost in words. I waited patienly for the answer, either it's a yes or no. "Um...." Tala stuttered. He is still lost in words. This might take forever.... "Yes." I looked at him, "What?" "Yeah, I will go out with you." I smiled, "Okay, see you later." As I passed the bathroom, I punched the door open. Reno fell backwards to the floor. "I knew that you were spying on us." Reno chuckled. I smiled and left.  
  
:: Yayori's POV ::  
  
"YAYORI! EVER HEARD OF I CAN DO THIS?!" I heard Teri yelling at me while I drag her to Kai's room. I smiled to myself, I must be the best friend she'd ever have! "What is this? A Sandie Hawkins dance or something? Like where girls ask the boys? HELLO! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I turned to her, "Hey, You guys never make any contacts, except talking. You guys should be more than that!" "My love life is not your business!" "If I'm a matchmaker, then it is!" I said back, smiling widely.   
  
:: Ray's POV ::  
  
"I was wondering...." I can't put this right.... Daisuke looked at me, "What?" I sighed, trying to pick the right words. Man, if only Teri was here... or at least Mariah.... "YAYORI!" Daisuke and I looked at Yayori, dragging Teri to my room. Thank you God! I ran up to them, "What's going on?" Teri pouted, "Yayori is making me ask Kai out." "You are suppose to!" exclaimed Yayori. Daisuke sweatdropped, "Okay Yori... we get the idea." The door flung opened, "Can't you guys be quiet?!" yelled Kai. Teri stared at him. Yayori flinched. Daisuke and I looked at Kai. He then stopped, "Um... Teri?" "It's Yayori's fault." "WHAT?!" exclaimed Yayori. Daisuke shook her head. I sweatdropped.   
  
Teri yanked her arm away from Yayori, "Dang. Yori, since when did you get stronger?" "I don't know. Maybe when you guys fought in the Russia Tournament?" Kai pulled Teri in and slammed the door. Our eyes widen. Yayori then smiled, "Okay! I don't have to do anything!" She then looked at Daisuke, "So?" "Ray was talking, until Teri yelled out your name." "Okay." And she left to her room. "What was it that you need to tell me?" asked Daisuke. I took a deep breath, "Will you go out with me?"  
  
:: Ryo's POV ::  
  
"So, what is it that you want to tell me?" Sarah asked. "Well, um...." Sarah looked at me with those light purple eyes. I gave up, "Nothing." "Are you sure?" she asked. It's like as if she knows what I'm going to ask. I nodded. Sarah smirked, "There's something else. I know." I'm stuck, "Okay! Will you go out with me?" She smiled, "Yeah. If you weren't going to ask, then I would've. Well, I have to go now. I need to train." I nodded. "Later!"  
  
:: Daisuke's POV ::  
  
Did I just heard Ray correctly? I mean.... Did he just ask me out? I was in deep shock. "Yeah," I stuttered. He smiled, "Okay, see you around then!" He opened the door and went inside. Teri walked out, "Later you guys!" She then saw me, "So? Did you ask him?" "He asked me," I whispered. Teri smiled, "I knew it!"  
  
AR: yes people... it's THAT long.  
  
Yayori: and it took you only 30 minutes.  
  
AR: if i make any mistakes... then I'm REALLY sorry!  
  
Teri: okay... thanks to the following people that have reviewed this story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makurayami no Kyouto, beyblade fanatic, Reicu, Jade-55, EclipseAzNGTX, Jingle Bells, CrystalCherryBlossom, Murazaki, ShadowCat14, whisper*2*imaginary and other anonymous people who did it. didn't metion your name? then, thank you too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AR: well, R&R people!!! 


	16. Shocking Day

AquaRika: Hello hello people!!!!  
  
Teri: Happy day!  
  
Yayori: As usual....  
  
AR: Okay! Now, *sniff* this is about 3 special people....  
  
Teri: I wouldn't call her special... she's evil.....  
  
Yayori: Disclaimer in the beginning  
  
AR: COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY WHO REMEMBERS!!!!!!  
  
Yayori: Are you rich or something?  
  
AR: Yes! *cough* unlikeMK. *cough*  
  
Teri: -.- uh-huh......  
  
AR: Onto the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15: Shocking Day   
  
Trin quietly walk out her room, not wanting Blade to wake up. She sighed as she got out of the room. She crept downstairs and went outside. She walks towards a park that contained some dishes. Smiling, she took out her beyblade and started to train.  
  
"You guys, have you seen Trin?" asked Tara. Wolfie shook her head, "No." Eva looked at Blade, "Isn't she your roommate?" "Yeah, but the bed was made, no note or anything," Blade sighed. Yayori walked up to them, "Hey you guys!" Alex, Eva, Wolfie and Blade smiled, "Hey Yayori!" Tara looked away. "Where's Trin? All team captains have a meeting at 9," Yayori said. "She left. Don't know where she is," said Alex. Yayori nodded, "Okay then. I'll find her. Thanks you guys!"   
  
Teri sighed, "Tyson, this is your 6th plate... are you even full?" "No!" exclaimed Tyson. Teri hit her head against the table, which cause the table to shake a bit. Ray chuckled. Kenny and Max tried to stop him before this place goes bankrupt of food. Kai sat in his regular position, "What time is it?" "Kenny?" asked Teri, "Do you have a watch?" "Uh...." Kenny opened his laptop, "It's 8:30. Why?" Kai opened his eyes, "Meeting for captains." Tyson whined, "How come you get the exciting job?" "If you want to go to that pointless meeting, be my guest," Kai said coldly. Teri giggled. Tyson then shook his head and continues to eat his 7th plate. "Later," mumbled Kai, quickly gave Teri a peck on the cheeks. She blushed. Ray smiled at her. Tyson's anger reached it's high point. (RUN!!!!!)  
  
:: Trin's POV ::  
  
Perfect. Trility is all trained up. Now, I have to suffer through that dance. Why can't they put a optional dance? God, I'm going to die. "Trin!" I heard a voice... but it's not one of my teammates... nor Yayori. I turned around and saw a boy. Must be in Yayori's team. He smiled at me, which made me slightly blush. "We've been looking for you! It's about time for the team captain meeting," he continues. I nodded and past him. Yayori then appeared in front of me, "Trin... there you are!" "Hn," was all I can say to her. I passed her and left the park, with the thought of him in my head.   
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
"What's her problem?" asked Yayori. Rei shrugged, "She was fine a minute ago." "She still hates me," Yayori sighed, "Let's go. I have that meeting too." Rei nodded.  
  
"Tyson! C'mon! You know that Kai is my...." "Don't even use his name!" yelled Tyson. Teri was picking her outfit for the dance, as Tyson is angry at Kai. "I know that you guys bicker all the time, but you must learn how your cousin can make her own choice!" said Teri, picking up her knee-length dress that's green. Tyson growled. Teri looked at him, "Tyson... you hate him, I can understand that part." "Then why do you go out with him?!" "Because I love him okay?" Tyson then stopped, "I understand now," he smiled. Teri sweatdropped, "Uh... what happened to your anger point?" "I don't know... I'm hungry." Teri fell. (ANIME FALLDOWN!!!!)  
  
The door opened and walked in the rest of the BladeBreakers, except for Kai. Ray looked at her, "Are you okay?" Teri was unconscious for awhile. Kenny looked at Tyson, "What did you do?" "I said that I'm hungry and she fell." Max laughed. Teri blinked her eyes once or twice and sat up, "Oh, hey!" They all looked at her. "You okay?" asked Kenny. She nodded, "Where's Kai?" "Still at the meeting," said Max. Ray looked at her bed, "Um... picking out your outfit?" Teri nodded, "I was thinking of the green one... of the red one. But who cares? I could ask Natalie or something."  
  
In the meeting, Mr. Dickenson and Mr. Morimoto started to explain to the captains about the new rules for the next matchups. Mr. Morimoto pulled out a chart. Yayori smiled. Reno nodded at the chart. Trin just looked at it. Tala studied it as Natalie think about their last battle. Kai and Lee looked at each other and looked away. "Any questions so far?" asked Mr. Morimoto. They all shook their heads. "Okay. You must win 2 out of 3 to get into the next round. Same rules from the other tournaments. I guess that's it. Good luck to you all." They got up and silently filed out.   
  
Rei smiled as Yayori walked out, "Hey!" Trin heard his voice. She turned to take a look at him. She smiled and the sight of him. Yayori smiled, "Hey you! What are you doing here?" "Just thought that we can have our team meeting. We ran out of beyblade parts again. We need to fix some of it." Yayori nodded, "Okay." Trin looked at Yayori with disgust, but she felt warm inside when she sees Rei.  
  
:: Trin's POV ::  
  
He look so adorable. Wait a second, what am I saying?! God, I can't turn soft now, but.... As I think about this... I found out that I'm in love. WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?! Well, at least he is single... or is he? I turned to look at his face again. But I stopped. My heart has broke into pieces.   
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Rei asked. Yayori looked at him, "Didn't you asked me last time? With Daisuke?" "That was a example... I want to do this for real." "Ramy...." "Will you go out with me?" he asked again. Yayori nodded, "Yes." Rei pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers. Trin's heart dropped and broke into pieces. 'I can't believe that girl is with him! I....' She smirked. She thought of something that will changed Yayori's life... and that will include Rei.  
  
AR: ta da!!!!!  
  
Yayori: yeah.....  
  
AR: I wonder.....  
  
Teri: what?  
  
AR: *Poofs the BladeBreakers*  
  
Ray: what?!  
  
Tyson: MY LUNCH!!!  
  
Max: um.... why are we here?  
  
Teri: AR..... are you going to.....  
  
AR: DIE!!!!  
  
all the BladeBreakers except Teri: RUN!!!!  
  
AR: *chase them*  
  
Yayori: R&R!  
  
Teri: what is she doing to them? 


	17. The Dance

AquaRika: NOW IS THE MOMENT OF TRUTH... OF LOVE!!!!!!  
  
Teri: hehehe....   
  
Yayori: Okay, no more time to waste! Let's go to the fic!  
  
Max: Disclaimer in the beginning!  
  
Ray: People who remembers gets some Snickers.  
  
AR: My favorite! ^ ^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16: The Dance  
  
Teri looked at Yayori, "You look fine! Stop worrying!" Yayori looked at herself at the mirror, "I don't know about this, Ter...." "Oh! You've been dating him for about a year, and you are worried!" Yayori smiled, "You are right. I'm going to wear one of your skirts." "Okay." Someone knocked on the door. Teri stood up and opened the door, "Daisuke, Jing. C'mon in!" Daisuke smiled, "Look what I'm wearing!" Jing scoffed and sat on Yayori's bed, "What are you going to wear?" Yayori smiled, "Something a little less formal than yours!"   
  
Yayori is right. Daisuke wore a black tank top with a long black dress. Jing wore a purple tank top with a long black dress like Daisuke's. Daisuke nodded, "Your dad said to wear this." Yayori smiled, "Yea, you must get use to it. Dad can really get overboard." Jing and Daisuke smiled, glad that they are part of Yayori's family.  
  
The dance was held at a small ballroom that's hidden in the hotel. Tyson looked around. Max and Kenny looked at him worriedly. "What's a matter?" Max asked. "looking for Teri," he answered. "What for?" asked Kenny. Kai walked in, "Hey." Ray followed Kai, "Hello." "Okay! Where's Teri?" Tyson was up in front of Kai's face. "What do you mean?" Kai asked coldly. "Did you dump her?!" He was too angry... it's about to reach its high point. (He's overprotected about Teri... *sighs*) Teri, Yayori, Rei, Ryo, Daisuke and Jing walked in. Tyson stopped, "Teri!" "Tyson?" Teri was confused, "What's going on?" "Tyson was worried about you," said Max cheerfully. Yayori smiled, "Well well well, Kai has a soft spot." "Shut up," Kai mumbled. Teri giggled, "He always have one!" He blushed in 6 shades of red.  
  
Ray walked up to Daisuke. She blushed. "You'll be fine," Jing whispered. Daisuke nodded. "You look lovely, Daisuke," Ray complimented. "Thank you," she squeaked. Yayori smiled. The Dazzling Dolphins walked in. Natalie smiled at them, "Guess what?" "What?" they all asked at the same time. Andrea smiled, "Some singers and groups are going to be here." "REALLY?!" Saku looked around, "Where's Ian?" Sarah looked at her, "Wanting to bug him?" "Not really... going to ask about.... Oh no! I'm not going to fall into that trick!" Sarah giggled.  
  
"So, you DO have a crush on Oliver." "DIE!" Saku screamed. Natalie sweatdropped. The others stared at them. The Harmony Elementz and the Demolition Boys walked in. Tala blinked about 2 times to see what's going on, "Uh... is that....?" "Ah! Saku! Stop!" Ian pulled Saku away from Andrea. "Thank you!" Andrea said. Ian nodded. Saku still glared at Andera, "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU TELL ANYONE ELSE!!!!" They all sweatdropped. "Some dance huh?" asked Teri. Yayori nodded.   
  
"Alright kids!" said Mr. Morimoto, standing on the stage. All the other teams walked in. But the Zodiac was last. "Okay! Special treat for you guys! There will be Michelle Branch, Blink-182, Linkin Park, Simple Plan and Good Charlotte here, performing for us." Nearly everyone cheered. (I don't know what you guys like, so I put mines) As Mr. Morimoto walked down the stage, Good Charlotte was up first, singing the Anthem. (I don't feel like putting the lyrics... I suggest you to sing it in your head ^ ^)   
  
Daisuke grabbed Yayori and Teri to her small group... Jing, Mika, Faye, Alex, Eva, Teri, Yayori, Wolfie, Sarah, Andrea and Natalie. (Okay... I wouldn't call it 'small') As they all got together, they all started to dance. Tyson looked around. Then his eyes landed on a table filled with.... "FOOD!" yelled Tyson. Max and Kenny sighed and followed him. Jade looked around, Ryan was sitting out, since she hate this... alot. Mariah and Emily somehow got together and is laughing... they have became friends. Tara walked outside, since she wants some privacy. 'But... where's Trin?' thought Jade. Someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around, "Tala!" "Um... you want to dance or something?" Jade nodded, "Sure." As she passed Reno, he gave her thumbs-up.  
  
Yayori talked to Wolfie for awhile. Teri stopped dancing and decided to talk to Tyson for awhile. The rest continues to dance. Ray walked up to Daisuke and asked if she would like to dance with him. She blushed and nodded. Jing smiled widely.   
  
"Tyson! Stop!" pleaded Kenny. Max laughed. Teri walked up to them, "Um... Tyson? Can you please stop?" "Why should I?" he asked, stuffing himself in some fruits. "You know, I can tell them all about you secret. Or should I say, your diary?" Tyson stopped. Max and Kenny looked at her, "DIARY?!" "He has one!" Teri smiled. Kai walked to them and chuckled, "Whatdya know? Tyson has a diary." "Shut up Kai!" Tyson shot back. Teri stopped him, "Tyson...." "Fine! I'm watching you, Hiwatari!" Kai didn't show any fear. Max then follow Tyson into the dance floor. "Man, is he worry about you!" exclaimed Kenny. Teri nodded, "Yeah. But hey! He's like my older brother than my twin cousin."  
  
Daisuke grabbed Sarah as Yayori grabbed Ryo. "DAISUKE! LET ME GO!" Sarah yelled. Ryo blushed as Yayori took his hand into Sarah's. "Now, you guys can dance!" Yayori exclaimed. Sarah blushed. Ray and Ramy laughed. "Later!" said Daisuke. Sarah looked at them, "You guys!" Ryo sighed, "Ignore them. You know that they'll keep this up until we are together." "But we are," Sarah whispered. He looked at her, she blushed in 8 shades of red. He smiled and kiss her on the cheeks, which made her blush even more.  
  
Yayori looked at Natalie, "So, who do you want to be with?" "No one. And don't even think about hooking me up with somebody!" Yayori laughed, "Oh come on! This might be the only day where we can find love!" Natalie blushed. Andrea pulled on Natalie's sleeve, "You must see Saku!" "Uh...." Before Natalie could say another word, Andrea led her to Saku and Oliver. And pretty much, they are in love instantly. Ian smirked, "And she is going to make fun of me, ha."  
  
2 hours has passed and Mr. Morimoto walked up to the stage and started to make this announcement about the times of the first round. Then he smiled, "And now, this is going to be our second last song, a slow song!" He winked at Yayori. 'Dad!' she thought. Rei smiled at her, "You want to?" Yayori nodded, "Okay." A Japanese girl named BoA walked to the stage and started to sing 'Every Heart'. (Got it from InuYasha)   
  
Ray led Daisuke to the dance floor and danced near Yayori and Rei. Reno pushed Tala and Jade to the dance floor and pulled them together, "You guys are going to dance. Later!" "Reno!" Jade exclaimed, blushing. Tala laughed. Surprisingly, Emily and Kenny danced. Alex asked Max if he want to dance and he accepted. Ian pushed Oliver and Saku in there. Saku glared at Ian, "What the hell are you doing?!" "What do you think? I'm trying to make a romantic moment!" Saku growled. Oliver tried to calm her down.   
  
Jing and Bryan danced near Daisuke and Ray, blushing. Teri grabbed Sarah and Ryo's hand and linked their hands together, "There! Enjoy!" "Thanks Teri," mumbled Sarah. Ryo chuckled. Wolfie, surprisingly, grabbed Eva and Johnny. Eva blushed as her best friend linked her hand and Johnny's hand together. Wolfie smiled and left. Kai pulled Teri in and danced near Yayori and Rei. Tyson glared at Kai, making sure that Teri is okay. Kai then leaned down and kiss Teri on the lips. Tyson's anger has reached its point. He stomped towards them, "Kai! Hands off Teri!" Kai stared at him coldly. Teri stopped him, "Tyson! Calm down!" Tyson sighed, "You are right. Well, I'm hitting the buffet!" Teri and Kai sweatdropped. "I'm sorry about that," said Teri. "It's okay," mumbled Kai.  
  
The others just hooked up just for the heck of it... for fun. But Wolfie asked Tyson if he wants to dance with her. Teri and Kai looked at him, trying to hear the answer from him. Tyson nodded. Teri smiled, 'You must be so happy.' When the song ended, Blink-182 came out and sang 'First Date'. Some people formed into a circle and danced, cherishing the moment with new friends and love they made.  
  
AR: Done!  
  
Kai: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME MUSHY!!!!!!  
  
Teri: *pouts* didn't you like it???  
  
Kai: uh.....  
  
Yayori: HE LIKES IT!!!!!!  
  
Ray: yeah!  
  
Tyson: *glares at Kai*  
  
Max: But Tyson seems angry!  
  
Tyson: Kai.  
  
Kai: what?  
  
Tyson: DIE!!!!!!!  
  
all: O.o  
  
Yayori: *grabs Tyson and shoved him into a closet* there!  
  
Teri: yeah.....  
  
AR: uh.... R&R people!!!!!! 


	18. The White Tigers vs the BladeBreakers!

AquaRika: So! How did you like the last chapter? I'm such a romantic writer! ^ ^  
  
Yayori: you are!  
  
Kai: *mumbles* Can't believe you made me mushy.  
  
Teri: *giggles*  
  
Yayori: Okay! No more romance! Time for action!  
  
AR: Yeah Yayori... just calm down....  
  
Kenny: the disclaimer is in the beginning  
  
Max: People who remembers gets some sugar!  
  
Ray: uh... no... ice cream cones will do!  
  
Tyson: FOOD!!!!  
  
Teri: *bonks Tyson*  
  
Tyson: @.@  
  
Ray: that was close!  
  
AR: yeah....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17: Round 1! The White Tigers vs the BladeBreakers!  
  
Teri opened her eyes as the sun shine down the window. Yayori already made her bed and left for that defending champions thing. Teri got up and quickly get dress. She walked out and knocked on Kai's door, "Hey! Wake up!" Then there was a crash from inside. Teri's eyes widen, "What's going on in there?!" The door opened and appeared Tyson with mess up hair, "Wha?" "Tyson?! What are you doing in Kai and Ray's room?" "Oh, I switched with Ray for the heck of it." "And the reason would be...?" Kenny and Max walked up to them. "Just to annoy Kai," Max said. Kenny yawned, "Ready for the match?" "I'm ready!" said Ray, stepping out of Max's room. Tyson then walked back in and fell asleep. Kai scoffed, "He's still tired out from yesterday." "Well, I hope that Jazz's voice can wake him up," said Teri.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the 2nd match up of the Taiwan Tournament!" said Jazz. "Today's match will be the White Tigers vs. the BladeBreakers," explained A.J. "That's right! And let's hope that they won't give in after what happened yesterday night!" said Brad. The White Tigers and the BladeBreakers walked out into the cheering stadium. Teri smiled at Mariah. She waved a little bit and they all approached the dish, bowed and walked back to their side.  
  
"Okay! First bladers, come forth towards the dish!" said Jazz. Max smiled, "I'll go this time! If you don't mind, Teri." "I don't mind. Go right ahead and beat them!" Teri winked. Max nodded and headed towards the dish. Gary smiled and walked towards the dish. "Okay! Match 1! Max from the BladeBreakers... and Gary from the White Tigers! Take your positions!" "Here we go, defense against defense," said Reno. Yayori nodded. Trin smirked. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Draciel!" "Galzzy!" Both beyblades spun around the dish, finding the other's weak point. Max concentrated on his and Gary's, 'Okay, we are doing great. Mom and Teri may have improved my beyblade, but can Draciel handle it?' Gary smiled, "Let's do it!" Max nodded, "Draciel! Metal Ball Defense!" "Attack!" commanded Gary. There was a huge flash of light. After a couple of seconds, Jazz can see who is the winner, "Winner of match 1... Max!" Max smiled widely, "Yeah! You did well, Gary." he nodded and headed back to his side. Max jumped up and down, "I did it! I did it!" "Okay... I think he's hyper from the orange juice," said Daisuke. Jing laughed.  
  
"Match 2 bladers, let's get on with it!" Ray stood up and headed towards the dish. Mariah stood up and smiled. Jing looked at Daisuke, "Isn't Ray and Mariah friends?" Daisuke nodded, "Wonder how they handle it...." "What is this?!" exclaimed Tyson, "Is this a replay of the China tournament?" Teri looked at them both, "Mariah looks like she have improved alot since last time." "But you weren't with us at that time!" said Kenny. "I know, I watch the whole tournament on TV. Let's just see how Ray do it." They all looked at Ray.  
  
"Okay! Match 2! Ray from the BladeBreakers and Mariah from the White Tigers. 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go Digger!" "Go Galux!" Both beyblades quickly rammed into each other, taking no prisoners. (You know what I mean!) Ray smiled, "You've improved." Mariah smiled back, "You too. Now, you have to see the power of my bit beast. Galux! Scratch Attack!" Mariah's bit beast came out of the beyblade. Ray smirked, "Okay, Drigger! Tiger Claw!" Ray's bit beast also came out. They both launched their attacks and rammed into each other. Mariah gasped. Ray smiled. Mariah's beyblade soar in the sky and fell right behind her.   
  
"Winner is Ray from the BladeBreakers!" announced Jazz. The crowd cheered. Mariah picked up Galux and looked at Ray, "That's a great battle." Ray nodded. They both walked back to the benches. "So, have she improved?" asked Teri. "Let just say, she was close of beating me," Ray said. Tyson jumped up, "Alright! It's my turn!" "You can goof off if you want, Tyson," said Kai. Tyson turned to him, "What do you mean?" "We already have 2 wins... we already advance to the next round. You can goof off if you want, it doesn't really matter if you win or lose." Tyson growled, "I rather not." Kai chuckled. Teri got between them, "Okay! I have enough of this! Just do what you can, Tyson." Tyson then stomped towards the dish. Kai crossed his arms.   
  
Lee smiled as he walked towards the dish. "So, did Kai pissed you off again?" Tyson nodded, "Forget about it, let's do it!" Lee nodded. "Match 3! Lee from the White Tigers... and Tyson from the BladeBreakers! Get into your positions!" Tyson pulled out his launcher as Lee pulled out his. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go Dragoon!" "Galeon!" Both beyblades circled the dish, trying to find the weak spot of the opponent's. Tyson smiled, "Okay Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!" "Go Galeon! Attack!" Both of the beyblades rammed into each other, causing a small dust around the stadium due to Dragoon's hurricane attack.  
  
As it clears, Tyson's smiled widen, ear to ear, "I did it!" Lee smirked, "Congratulations, Tyson." He picked up his blade and walked over to his team, disappointed. "And winner it Tyson from the BladeBreakers! They get to advance into the next round!" The big screen starts to do the procedure. "The next round will be the Demolition Boys vs. the Dazzling Dolphins for the second time! That will be held tomorrow," said Jazz. Max and Tyson jumped up and down with joy. Ray and Kenny laughed. Teri smiled and Kai smirked. 'We get to the next round,' thought Teri, 'I just hope that we don't go against the Demolition Boys again.'  
  
AR: DONE!!!! to the next one!  
  
Tyson: GIMME!!!!  
  
Yayori: RUN!!!!  
  
Tyson: *chases them*  
  
All except Kai and AR: *runs*  
  
Kai: stupid....  
  
AR: uh..... yeah. By the way... why is your hair gray? I mean, in the V-Force....  
  
Teri: he looks cuter.  
  
Kai: *blushes*  
  
Teri: ^ ^  
  
Yayori: just R&R people!!!!!  
  
Ray: HELP!!!!  
  
Max: RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!!!!!  
  
AR: ^ ^;; later people! 


	19. Demolition Boys vs the Dazzling Dolphins

AquaRika: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!  
  
Yayori: she is!  
  
Teri: and so am I!  
  
AR: It's because I'm in school right now... and I'm trying my best to stay in honors classes and writing this fic... so you must at least excuse some days!  
  
Yayori: alright, let's just go to the fic.  
  
Teri: Disclaimer in the beginning!  
  
Tyson: I'm hungry......  
  
Max: Wait a little longer...  
  
Tyson: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18: Round 2! The Demolition Boys vs the Dazzling Dolphins! Pt. 2  
  
'Alright, we can do this,' thought Sarah, 'I just hope that Saku doesn't blow her top off.' Andrea starts to polish her beyblade as Natalie repair and rebuild hers. Saku was downstairs with Ian eating breakfast. Sarah sighed, 'We can do this. And then, we'll go against Tyson's team. We can have a rematch after what happened over at Japan....'  
  
"Tyson! Wake up!" Tyson snorted and rolled off his bed. Teri sighed, "Tyson! I told Jazz to cover for me awhile so I can wake you up. And you are still sleeping!" "Sleepy head," Kai mumbled. Kenny and Ray snickered. Max poked Tyson's head, "He is not waking up!" "Any ideas?" asked Kenny. "There must be something that will wake him up instantly!" said Ray. "Only Grandpa's bamboo stick can wake him up. But I don't have it with me!" said Teri. Kenny nodded. "I know!" Teri walked over to Tyson and starts to talk into his ear, "I think I should leave with Kai. We will have soooo much fun!" "YOU BETTER COME BACK TERI!!!!!" Tyson yelled as he jumped up, pointing... knocking Teri over. "Well, that worked," said Max. Kai tries to hold back his laughter. Teri smiled and left, "Later you guys!  
  
"Okay people! We are here with our 2nd round of the matchup 2!" said A.J. "And this battle will determine what team will face the BladeBreakers!" added Brad. "That's right everybody!" Jazz nodded, "And here they are!" "The Dazzling Dolphins and the Demolition Boys!" added Teri. They both walked out and went to their sides. "After what happened to the last match, this battle will be a 4 out of 4 battle," said A.J. "That's right, and Miss Yayori Morimoto will explain about it," said Brad. Yayori smiled, "According to the rules of the Taiwan tournament... if the both teams already fought in early matches, they will have to win all four fights. Bladers are able to switch and battle more than once. Rules are the same."   
  
"Why would they do that?" asked Oliver. Tyson looked up, "Hey! It's you guys!" "Of course! We wouldn't miss it!" said Enrique. Max smiled. Kenny looked at the Majestics, "Well, they don't want to have another rematch... so they decided to have a four match kind of thing." Johnny nodded, "Sounds fair." "Let's see how they improved," said Robert, sitting next to Oliver.  
  
"First bladers! Proceed to the dish!" said Teri. Sarah stood up... so did Tala. Natalie's eyes widen, 'What?! I thought that....' Natalie stood up, "Sarah! Be careful around Tala! He is the strongest of his team!" "Well, that's why he is the captain. Don't worry. I'll win this," Sarah winked and walked towards the dish. "Bladers! Take your positions!" announced Teri. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Let's do it, Pangel!" "Go Wolborg!" Yayori quickly sat back down with Daisuke and Ramy, "What's happening so far?" "Well, it's blader vs team captain," said Rei. "What?!" "It's true. They think they would have the advantage," said Daisuke. Ryo looked worriedly at Sarah, 'Be careful.'  
  
"Let's do it! Harmony of Dark and Light Attack!" commanded Sarah. Tala smirked, "Gotcha. Wolborg, GO!" Wolborg appeared and started to slash Pangel, who slash back. Sarah stared hard at it, 'What now?! That's my strongest attack!' "ATTACK!" commanded Tala. Wolborg slashed Pangel. She cried in pain and returned to her beyblade. Sarah gasped. He smiled, "Now!" His beyblade spun up to Sarah's beyblade and knocked it out of the ring. Sarah's eyes widen, 'That... that can't be!' "Winner is, Tala from the Demolition Boys!" said Teri. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Andrea ran up to her, "Don't worry, just go. I'll take care of this." "Okay," Sarah sniffed and picked up her beyblade.  
  
Teri looked at Sarah. "Uh...." Jazz looked at Teri, "Okay! Will the next bladers get into position?" Andrea took out her green launcher. Bryan smirked and took out his. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go Falborg!" "Bizard! Maneuver #5!" "And there's Andrea, using her technique of using numbers like Teri," said A.J. "What is this world coming to?" asked Brad. Tyson put his hands on his head, clutching his hair, "COULD THEY STOP THOSE NUMBERS?!" "It's the only way to confuse the enemy," said Ray.   
  
(A/N: Okay, since I have school and all of those junk... I'm just going to sorta fast forward this, or my dad will kill me!)   
  
Bryan growled at her, 'What am I going to do? Those numbers confuse me! I just handled it with Teri... now her?!' "Bizard! Poison Lick!" yelled Andrea. Her bit beast, Bizard, arises... a two-headed lizard. Bizard ran towards Falborg, knocking him out of the dish. "Winner is... Andrea!" said Teri. Bryan picked up his beyblade and walked to his side. Andrea smiled and walked to her side. Natalie stood up, "It's my turn." Spencer stood up and nodded. (AR: You know what? This is going to take sooo long... I'll just fast forward this to the final battle! okay?)  
  
"We are down to the final match!" exclaimed Teri, "And this last battle will determines who will go to the next round and fight against the BladeBreakers!" Sarah smiled and stood up, so did Ian. Saku smirked, "Be careful, Sarah... he can get you off guard." "Right," said Sarah, walking up to the dish. Ian smiled, "You ready?" "To beat you? Yes." "Not a chance." "Bladers, into your positions!" exclaimed Teri. "3... 2... 1...," Jazz starts to countdown, "LET IT RIP!" "Go!" Sarah and Ian both yelled. Both beyblades instantly rammed into each other.   
  
"Looks like this is about to end," said Jade. Reno nodded. Trin smiled and sat down, "What did I miss?" "The whole battle!" said Blade. "This last battle," said Wolfie. Yayori nodded, "Where were you?" "None of your business," snapped Trin. Yayori looked at Daisuke. She shrugged. "Pangel! SHADOW LIGHT!" "ATTACK!" commanded Ian. Both beyblades rammed into each other, and this time, smoke appears. Teri coughed a bit. "Looks like there will be a little storm here!" said A.J. "Yeah," agreed Brad. The smoke subsided.... "Winner is, Sarah from the Dazzling Dolphins!" announced Jazz. "The DD gets to advance to the next round!" said Teri, pointing to the big screen.  
  
AR: I'm done... and again, I'm soooo sorry for the delay!  
  
Yayori: we hope that you forgive her!  
  
Teri: besides, we DO need a break  
  
Tyson: food?  
  
Ray: no..... say the word, 'reviews'  
  
Tyson: FOOD!!!!  
  
Ray: -.-U  
  
AR: fine, go Kai!  
  
Kai: *mumbles* R&R people.  
  
Teri: seriously, you can do better than that!  
  
Kai: SINCE WHEN?  
  
Teri: SINCE I FIRST MET YOU!!!!  
  
AR: yeah... i'll just continue the fic..... 


	20. The Zodiac vs the Harmony Elements!

AquaRika: hello! please be REALLY happy that i get to update this!  
  
Teri: she was soooo anxious...  
  
Yayori: and doesn't want to wait till the weekends.  
  
AR: ^-^ let's just start!  
  
Teri: disclaimer in the beginning!  
  
Yayori: where are the boys?  
  
AR: oh........ *whistles innocentely*  
  
Teri: AR???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 19: Round 3! The Zodiac vs the Harmony Elementz!  
  
Yayori rapped the door. Mr. Morimoto opened the door and smiled, "Yori dear... what are you doing here?" "I want to see what's next! I'm WAY too impatient." "Like you mother," he said softly. Yayori nodded, "So... are we going to battle?" "Well...." Mr. Dickenson walked by, "Hello Mr. Morimoto! I wanted to know when is the best time for the next battle. I can't wait to see the two champions to go head to head... the Zodiac and the Harmony Elementz is it?" Yayori's eyes widen, "WHAT?!" Mr. Morimoto smiled weakly, "Honey... it's the only way. The Dark&Light Bladerz have been the champions for a really long time. I think that you guys are the most elite ones out of them. The only way to see is this last battle."   
  
Tyson and the BladeBreakers quickly walked to the stadium to find some good seats. Teri went to the other way for the announcers. The rest of the teams followed behind them. The Dark&Light Bladerz sat down and talked to each other for awhile. "What are we going to do?" asked Mika. "I don't know," said Ryo. Yayori looked at them all, "I just hope that this will go well... I don't want any cheating from the Zodiacs." "What? They cheat once?" asked Daisuke. Yayori nodded, "That's when I didn't get my bit beast yet. But... we then play fair... I'm not sure about Trin." Rei looked at the empty stadium below, "Let's just see who wins this."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! This is it!" exclaimed Jazz. "This battle will determine who will fight our elite defending champions, The Dark&Light Bladerz!" said Teri, "Will the teams come forth to the stadium?" Both sides' doors opened and walked out the Zodiac on the left... and the Harmony Elementz on the right. 'Okay... we can do this....' thought Reno, 'Even though this is Yayori's old team, we can still win!' Jade concentrated on her strategy as Faye stared at them. Casey and Ryan glared at them. Trin smirked, so did Tara. Eva sighed, 'What are we going to do? If we lose, Trin will get REALLY angry... but if we win, that's great! But then, we would go against Yayori's team.' Alex starts to think of a perfect plan. Blade kept on thinking about the training they did... 'I hope it'll all pay off!' Instead, Wolfie thought about her day at the park with Yayori and Daisuke, 'I wonder when we get to do that?'  
  
They both walked to the center, around the edges of the dishes. Bowed, and walked back to their sides. "We are here at last!" said A.J, "We waited for about 2 weeks for this and here it is! The final battle of match 2!" "That's right," said Brad. "Bladers! Proceed to the dish!" said Jazz. Teri took a glance at Yayori, 'She seems nervous... wonder what's going on.' Jade smiled and stood up, "Let me take the first battle, Reno." He nodded, "Just be careful, you know why." "Yeah." Eva jumped up, "I'll go." Trin nodded, "You better win." Blade looked at Eva, "Just try and win. That's all." Eva nodded at Blade and walked away.  
  
"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Let's do this, Dazzler!" exclaimed Jade. "Go Lapis!" yelled Eva. Jade's beyblade, dark purple with black flame markings, spun in the middle of the dish while Eva's, black with white streaks, surrounding Jade's... trying to finding a open to hit. Eva concentrated hard on her blade, 'There must be a way!' Jade smirked, "Are you ready for defeat?" "No way! Lapis! Crystal Deluge!" Lapis, a hippocampus that is blue on the top and black on the bottom, appeared from its blade. "Okay... Dazzler! Midnight Flame!" A bit beast of a cross between a wolf and phoenix. The head and body is structured as a wolf while the wings and talons is structured as a phoenix. Both beyblades roared and started to attack one of another.   
  
Water and shadow combined... it then filled the stadium with darkness and blue light. "It looks like it's dark vs light!" said Teri, "And it seems like both of the bit beasts and the beyblade are duking it out!" Suddenly, everything subsides. Jade's face was filled with shock, so did Eva. "Winner is... Jade!" declared Jazz. Eva sighed, "I did my best." Jade looked at her and nodded, "Yes you did... and I'm glad I get to battle you." Eva smiled and picked up her blade. Jade smiled and walked back to her side.   
  
"Well, that went well," said Rei. They all nodded. "Will the next bladers come forth to the dish?" said Jazz. Trin looked at her team, "Okay, I want Tara to go." Blade looked at her, "Wait... I thought you want me to go!" "Well, I think we'll win with her!" Tara smiled and walked out. Eva slumped to the bench. "You did well!" encouraged Wolfie. "Thanks Wolfie." She smiled. Ryan stood up and looked at Reno, "Want me to go?" He nodded, "Go ahead. Just win this one and we'll be fine." Ryan nodded and left. "Battle 2! Tara from the Zodiac... and Ryan from the Harmony Elementz! Positions!" said Teri. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "GO!" They both commanded. 'This is going to be fun!' thought Ryan, 'Let's just get this over with!' "Kage! Dark Lightning!"   
  
A griffin (lion body, eagle head and wings) appeared from its slumber... surrounding with darkness and some lightning. Tara smirked, "Okay then, if you want it THAT way. Cyrus! Lightning Spear!" A red and silver fox appeared, also surrounding with lightning. "I guess this battle is all about lightning!" said A.J. "That's right, let's see who is the master of it!" said Brad. Teri leaned forward slightly, "And this is it! Lightning vs lightning! Who will succeed?" Both beybaldes ran into each other as lightning ran everywhere. Some people screamed and ducked. Yayori ducked, covering Daisuke, 'I can't believe that Tara mastered her technique! I'm in for a surprise!' "MAKE THIS STOP!" screamed Tyson. "We can't!" exclaimed Ray. "This is burning my circuits!" said Dizzi. Kenny tried to type as fast as he can into Dizzi, "There must be some info about this!" he said. Kai quietly looked at the dish if he can. 'Tara is going to win... I'm sure of it!'   
  
With one last boom of thunder, everything went silent... except for the sound of a beyblade spinning. Everybody slowly stood up and looked at the result. Teri shook Jazz up, "C'mon! It's over!" Jazz then stood up, "I knew that!" Teri sweatdropped. She then looked at the dish, "Ladies and gentlemen! The winner is... Tara from the Zodiac!" Tara smirked, "I win... what a surprise, not!" she laughed silently and walked back. Ryan looked down at her blade, "Kage...." Her blade was damaged badly... bits here and there were falling apart. Trin smiled, "Good job Tara. I'll take care of the rest!" Alex looked at Eva, who looked at Wolfie, who looked at Blade. Blade stared at the girls back, "You guys know what I'm thinking?" They all nodded. "She is going to show Yayori off... and worse," said Alex.  
  
Reno stood up and glared at Trin. "Be careful!" said Jade, "She's strong!" "I saw her beybattle once," said Faye, "She is harsh!" Casey nodded. Reno smiled, "Don't worry! I'll win this thing!" He walked to the dish and stared at Trin. Trin smirked, "So, ready to taste defeat?" "If you are referring to you, then yes." Teri looked at one to another, "Final battle! Trin from the Zodiac vs Reno from the Harmony. Take your positions!" Trin took out her launcher and green and blue beyblade as Reno took his launcher and gold with 2 black blades out. Jazz started to countdown, "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go Anubis!" commanded Reno. "Trility!" Both beyblade immediately rammed into each other, head to head.  
  
'There must be some kind of a weakness... but what could it be?' Trin smirked, "Alright Trility! Ice Dagers!" "Anubis! Shadow Scythe!" Trility appeared with a roar, surrounding with icicles. Anubis, who just look like the Egyptian god Anubis, appeared with a scythe. Suddenly, some mummy's appeared with him. "Kenny look!" exclaimed Tyson. "Are those...?" asked Ray. Kenny nodded, "it's mummies." "GO!" Trin and Reno both yelled. Both beyblades and bit beast starts to attack one another. And then, smoke appeared out of nowhere. Teri leaned forward, trying to see through it, "People, this is it! This will determine who and what will win!"   
  
The smoke subsided. And one beyblade remained standing.... Jazz made a small pose, "The winner is...!"  
  
AR: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! A CLIFFHANGER!!!!  
  
Teri: so... you updated all just becauase of a CLIFFHANGER?!  
  
AR: maybe! ^_^  
  
Yayori: ay.....  
  
Tyson: let us out of this closet!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: yeah!  
  
AR: let everybody out, except for Tyson.  
  
Teri: MY PLEASURE!!!!  
  
Yayori: okay.... just R&R people!  
  
Ray: and if you have any problems....  
  
Max: E-MAIL AR!!!!!  
  
AR: he's hyper.  
  
Kai: he's always hyper... and happy.  
  
Max: ^________________^  
  
Teri: yeah.......  
  
AR: =^-^= 


	21. Confusion

AquaRika: TADA!!!! the 20th chapter!!!!! and i'm SOOOOOOOO close of getting 80 reviews.... ^ ^  
  
Teri: well, this title has nothing to do with the plot of this chapter.....  
  
Yayori: so I picked a word out of nowhere and this is the title!  
  
Ray: sadly, AR doesn't have any good titles now....  
  
Max: yeah......  
  
Kai: CAN WE JUST GET TO THE FIC?!  
  
Teri: is he anxious?  
  
Yayori: that's new.....  
  
Ray: Disclaimer in the very beginning....  
  
Max: Those who remembers gets SUGAR!!!!  
  
AR: NO! it's pixie sticks!!!!! ^ ^  
  
All: right.... -_-U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20: Confusion  
  
"GO!" Trin and Reno both yelled. Both beyblades and bit beast starts to attack one another. And then, smoke appeared out of nowhere. Teri leaned forward, trying to see through it, "People, this is it! This will determine who and what will win!"   
  
The smoke subsided. And one beyblade remained standing.... Jazz made a small pose, "The winner is...!"  
  
Jazz made a small pose, "The winner is... Trin from the Zodiac!" "They get advance into the semi-finals!" said Teri, showing the big screen. Reno dropped down to his knees, "I... I lost...." The Harmony Elementz ran to him. "Are you okay?" "Reno?" "We'll do better next time!" Reno shook his head, "It's too late. Let's just go." Blade looked at the girls, "We are going against them." Wolfie nodded. Eva sighed. Alex looked out of the stadium worriedly, "What if...?" Trin walked up to them, "We do it! We get to go to the next round!" Tara smiled, "Yeah!" Yayori looked down onto the floor. Daisuke and Jing looked at each other and then at Yayori. "Are you going to be okay?" asked Jing. "Yeah... just give me a day or so." Yayori stood up and walked out. Rei sighed, "Now what?" Ryo looked at him, "We'll see."  
  
"Yayori? Are you in there?" Teri knocked on the door. Rei looked worriedly at Teri, "What do you think she is doing?" Teri shrugged, "If I'm in her position right now, I would be crying my eyes out... having to go against her friends and old team is hard. I went through it once." Rei nodded. Ryo and Sarah walked up to them. "How is she?" asked Sarah. "Not so well," sighed Teri. "Let us talk to her." They all turned around. Wolfie and Eva came out of nowhere. "Let us," said Eva. Teri took out the key and handed to her. Wolfie took it and opened the door, "Yayori?" Eva quietly walked in. Yayori laid on her bed, face on top of her pillow and curled up.  
  
"She's look bad!" exclaimed Sarah. Teri nodded, "I'll get Daisuke or Jing. They know her better." Teri ran out with Ryo and Sarah following her. Rei followed Eva and Wolfie in. "Yori? You okay?" asked Wolfie. Yayori sniffed once or twice and sat up, wiping her tears, "Yeah." "You sure don't look like it!" said Rei. "It's nothing... I'm fine... just a little...." "It's not our fault that we won!" said Eva, "We all sorta wanted to lose!" Wolfie nodded. "And the reason will be why?" asked Rei. Eva sat on Teri's bed, "It's just because...." "We not go against Yayori!" said Wolfie. Yayori smiled, "You guys should do your best... no matter what, we'll still be friends!" Eva nodded, "Yeah.... Well, we better go... our new captain will blow her top off if we hang out with other people. Bye!" "Feel better!" said Wolfie.   
  
Kai, Natalie, Yayori and Trin walked to a small room... a meeting was being held. Mr. Morimoto and Mr. Dickenson smiled at them. "Come on in!" said Mr. Morimoto. Yayori sat in the front, next to Kai. Natalie sat in the back with Trin. "Alright, there will be some changes. The rules are the same," said Jake, pulling out a notepad, "Let's see... the first team that get 3 wins advances into the next round." Yayori looked at him, "Are you sure Dad? I mean... wouldn't that take forever?" "Well honey, since there is only 2 battles, I think that you guys can do it." He smiled. Yayori nodded. 'She must be scared,' thought Trin, she smirked.  
  
"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" yelled Ray. Teri and Max both launched their beyblades into the dish. Kenny typed away into Dizzi, "Teri! Try and launch with a little more power!" Teri nodded, "Got it, Chief! Where's Tyson?" Max took his eyes of Draciel, "Yeah, where is he?" "He must be near a hot dog stand or something!" said Dizzi. "Will you stop that, Dizzi?" asked Kenny. "Hey! Can't a girl joke around?" Kai silently sat down next to Kenny, "We are suppose to win 3 matches to advance into the next round." "WHAT?!" they all exclaimed. "What's with the commotion?"  
  
They all turned around and saw Tyson, walked towards them with some hot dogs in his hands. "We are suppose to win 3 matches, Tyson," said Teri, "You DO know this is serious... right?" "Of course it is!" exclaimed Tyson. They all smiled. "Once I'm full!" He added. They all did an anime fall. "TYSON!"   
  
"Ready?" asked Natalie. Sarah nodded, so did Andrea. "Go!" Both beyblades circle around. Sarah sighed, her thoughts were somewhere else. Andrea took a glance, 'She is not thinking straight... but she may be tricking me....' "Bizard! Venomous Bite!" With one hit, Pangel was out. Sarah shook her head slightly, "Oh... you beat me. Your turn, Saku." Saku put her hands on her hips, "THAT'S NOT A WIN!" Sarah shrugged, "Well, then how come my blade was out of the ring?" Natalie looked at Andrea, who shrugged.  
  
Faye and Ryan sat across from Reno, Jade and Casey. "Well, at least we tried our best!" Faye said cheerfully. "We know that, Faye," said Jade. "What I'm worried about is the freud between Trin and Yayori," said Reno. He sighed, "Well, want to go home or stay here and watch the whole thing?" Ryan closed her eyes, "I'm staying here to watch." Casey nodded. Faye looked at Jade, "What about you?" Jade looked back, "Well, since you guys are outnumbering me, I have no choice!" 'When will this stop?' thought Reno.  
  
"WHERE IS TRIN?!" yelled Tara. Wolfie covered her eyes, "Ow! Ears hurt!!" Eva sooth her, "Don't worry...." Alex shrugged, "I know that she schedule us to meet here and such. Maybe she has something else to do." "But everytime we have a meeting of some sort, she disappears!" exclaimed Blade. They all nodded. 'What the heck is going on?' thought Eva, 'It's not like Trin to do that! Wait... she always do that....' she sighed, 'Never mind.'  
  
AR: well, that's that!  
  
Teri: R&R!!!!!  
  
Tyson: I'm hungry.......  
  
All: TYSON!!!!  
  
Tyson: what?  
  
Yayori: can i kill him now???  
  
Kai: I WANT TO KILL HIM!!!!  
  
Yayori: no, me!  
  
Max: uh......  
  
Ray: yeah.....  
  
Teri: um...... just review and we'll see what happens to Tyson! ^ ^  
  
AR: and sorry if it's really really short! I have no ideas... later! =^-^= 


	22. The BB vs The DD Part 1!

AquaRika: yay!!! the 21 chapter!!!  
  
Teri: That's alot.....  
  
Yayori: oh yeah!  
  
AR: well, since school is here.. and i have homework....  
  
Ray: she'll do whatever she can to update!!!!  
  
Max: WHERE'S TYSON?!  
  
Kai: ..........  
  
Teri: Oh! he's at the park!  
  
Kenny: why?  
  
Yayori: because Teri said there will be food there!  
  
Ray: is there?  
  
Teri: NOPE!!!!!  
  
Kai: ^___________________^  
  
AR: Kai seem happy....  
  
Yayori: DISCLAIMER IN THE VEEEEEEERY BEGINNING!!!!!  
  
Teri: those who forget should be punished!!!!!  
  
Max: i think they would remember by now....  
  
AR: what if they have short memory terms?  
  
Max: never mind... -_-U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 21: Semifinals! The BladeBreakers vs the Dazzling Dolphins! Pt. 1  
  
"Teri... wake up!" Tyson gently shook her. Teri moaned and rolled over to her side. "What's wrong with her?" asked Max. Kenny looked around. His eyes fell on the table, "You guys! There's a note!" Ray walked over and picked it up, "'Teri is sick, I hope you guys find a way to continue the match without problems. Signed, Yayori.' I guess she is sick." Ray looked up from the note. Kai put his hand on Teri's forehead, "A fever...." Kenny nodded, "Well then, I guess we have to go on without her." "We can't!" said Tyson, "She said that she'll take to first battle!" "Then Kai will take over then!" said Max. Teri opened her eyes, "Tyson...?" Tyson looked worriedly at her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just a little sick, I'll be fine...." Teri trailed off. "Well, it settles. We are going without Teri," said Kenny. Teri nodded and coughed. "WHAT?!" yelled Tyson. "Be quiet!" snapped Kai. Ray and Max looked at each other, scared. Teri rolled to her other side, where she is facing the BladeBreakers, "You guys go... I'll be fine." "Shouldn't someone stay here and take care of her?" asked Max. "Too bad we are going against the DD... they would've help us out," said Ray. "Yeah," agreed Kenny. Tyson pouted. Teri shook her head, "Oliver will help me... so don't worry about me and win the match!" Kai nodded. Teri pulled out her beyblade out of her pocket, "Tyson, let Trigon battle at least once." "Isn't that against the rules?" asked Kenny. Teri shook her head again, "I read it over and asked Yayori... as long the person is using it, it's fine!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! We made it this far in about 1 week!" said A.J. "This is the semifinals of the Taiwan Tournament!" said Brad. Jazz nodded, "It seems like I'll be handling the announcing alone since Teri is a little sick. Let's get on with it! On this side, is the BladeBreakers!" On the right side, walked out the BladeBreakers. The left side doors opened and walked out the Dazzling Dolphins. Sarah frowned, "Since when can Teri miss this?" "She's sick," said Natalie. Andrea nodded.   
  
"First bladers! Approach to the dish!" said Jazz. Max stood up, "I'll go!" Kenny nodded and opened up Dizzi, "You ready?" "To kick their butts!" exclaimed Dizzi. Kenny laughed. Andrea smiled, "I'll take on little Maxie!" Sarah giggled. Natalie nodded, "Just remember what happened from the last one." "Yeah." Max and Andrea walked to the dish and smiled at each other. "You ready to make the best out of this?" asked Max. "I'm not holding back this time!" she smirked. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!!!" commanded Jazz. "Go Draciel!" "Let's do it, Bizard! Maneuver #6!" Tyson hit his head, "NOT THOSE NUMBERS!!!!!" Kai glared at him. Ray chuckled.  
  
Bizard spun around the dish as Draciel stood strong in the middle. 'What can I do?' thought Max. Andrea smiled, "You ready to end this?" Max nodded, "Draciel! METAL BALL DEFENSE!" "EARTH SHAKE!" commanded Andrea. Both bit beasts awoken and started to attack. Draciel starts to protect itself as Bizard shook the ground. Yayori sat there and stare hard at it, 'Wonder who....' "Look!" pointed Daisuke, "Draciel is at it!" Jing looked closely, "Is Max having his own plan?" "Must be," said Ryo. Yayori nodded. Suddenly, both beyblades ran into each other and caused a small booming noise... spinning. 'Please let it be me,' thought Andrea. 'You can do it,' thought Max. The green with brown spots beyblade flew out of the dish. "Winner is... Max!"  
  
Andrea sighed and closed her eyes, "At least I did my best... that's what counts." Max looked at her, "Where did you learn that?" "From your best friend, Tyson. He's a okay kid." Andrea smiled and walked back to her side. Along the way, she picked up her beyblade and whisper some soothing words. Max smiled and walked back, "Hey you guys!" "That was awesome!" exclaimed Tyson. Kai smiled, "Yeah." "Who's up next?" asked Kenny. "I will!" said Ray. "Remember, we need 3 wins," said Kai. Ray nodded. Sarah smiled, "I'll go against him. It'll settle the score from last time." "But isn't that with Kai?" asked Natalie. Sarah shrugged, "It does not matter... as long I battle someone who is one." She closed her eyes and stood up, walking towards the dish. "What does she mean?" asked Saku. They both shrugged.  
  
"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go!" they both yelled. "Drigger! Tiger Claw!" commanded Ray. 'Already?!' thought Sarah, 'This is not good!' "Pangel! Darkness Claw Attack!" "Looks like this is going to be a scratching battle!" said A.J. "I don't get that," said Brad. "Never mind," he sighed. Pangel and Drigger starts to scratch each other, roaring and crying out in pain. Sarah then closed her eyes. Ray's eyes widen, 'What is she doing?! Is she... trying to do what she did with Bryan?! I should keep my guard up....' "Drigger! Defense mode!" "HARMONY OF DARK AND LIGHT ATTACK!" Sarah yelled. Pangel nodded and send out darkness and light towards Drigger. Drigger stood his ground. Sarah's beyblade rammed against Ray's... pushing it towards the edge. "Final attack!" commanded Sarah. "Drigger! ATTACK!" Ray yelled.   
  
Drigger roared and ran into Pangel... but it was too late. Pangel dodged and knocked the beyblade out. Ray gasped. Sarah finally opened her eyes. "Winner is... Sarah from the Dazzling Dolphins!" said Jazz. Ray slightly shook in fear. He looked down at his beyblade, some parts were messed up. Sarah then frowned, "I'm sorry... I'll fix it when this is over." She turned around and walked back. Ray nodded and walked back to his side. Kenny looked at him, "You did try your best!" "I know," he said. Tyson stood up, "I'LL GO NEXT!!!!" "No," said a voice. They all turned to Kai. He stood up, "Give me Teri's beyblade." "What the hell are you trying to do?" asked Tyson. "I'm just going to battle against Saku... with Teri's beyblade. You have a problem with that?" They all looked at Tyson. He shook his head and pulled out Trigon. Kai took it and walked out to the arena.  
AR: I KNOW!!!   
  
Teri: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?!  
  
Yayori: I wouldn't call it one....  
  
Kai: HEY! I WAS ABOUT TO KICK SAKU'S BUTT! WHAT HAPPEN?!  
  
Tyson: how can you be so sure that you are going to win?  
  
AR: O_O uh-oh....  
  
Max: there is going to be chaos........  
  
Kai: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!  
  
Tyson: O_O  
  
Teri: Tyson, don't do that EVER again!  
  
Yayori: KILL TYSON!!!!  
  
Tyson: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: uh....  
  
AR: go ahead...  
  
Ray: R&R people!!!  
  
AR: man... i really need new assistants...... =^-^= 


	23. The BB vs The DD Part 2!

AquaRika: here you go guys! CHAPTER 22!!!!!  
  
Teri: while you guys are reading this... AR will be doing her homework!!!!  
  
Yayori: oh yeah... a whole lotta homework!!!!!  
  
AR: stupid vocabulary.....  
  
Kenny: I'LL HELP YOU!!!!!  
  
Tyson: DON'T!!!!!  
  
AR: Tyson is trying to make me suffer..... -_-  
  
Ray: disclaimer in the beginning!  
  
Max: those who remembers gets to have some chocolate candy bars!!!! ^___________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 22: The BladeBreakers vs the Dazzling Dolphins! Pt. 2  
  
Tyson stood up, "I'LL GO NEXT!!!!" "No," said a voice. They all turned to Kai. He stood up, "Give me Teri's beyblade." "What the hell are you trying to do?" asked Tyson. "I'm just going to battle against Saku... with Teri's beyblade. You have a problem with that?" They all looked at Tyson. He shook his head and pulled out Trigon. Kai took it and walked out to the arena.  
  
"What the heck?! I'm battling him?!" said Saku. Natalie smirked, "Don't underestimate him... he is really strong." Sarah nodded. Kenny looked at Tyson, "Have you ever tried to beyblade on Teri's blade before?" "No," Tyson answered, "Why?" "Because, Teri's blade must be the strongest or something... she IS the elite beyblader. She must have trained Trigon way different than us." "What are you trying to say?" Max asked. "Maybe Kai will lose this one," Kenny said sadly. "What?!" exclaimed Tyson, "Why didn't you tell us that sooner, Chief?" "It didn't occur to me until I thought about it.... I'm sorry." "It's okay... let's just see," Tyson sat back down, "If he can't do it, then I will."  
  
"Ready?" asked Saku, smirking. Kai nodded and pulled out Teri's blade. Saku's eyes widen, 'Is that... Teri's?!' "Why did Saku froze?" asked Andrea. Natalie took a closer look, "It's Teri's beyblade," she whispered. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go!" they both yelled. Saku smiled, "Dolfly! No more waiting! Breeze Storm!" "Light Lightning and Dark Fire Attack!" commanded Kai. Trigon roared as she appeared. Dolfly flew up and squealed. (I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DOLPHINS DO!! HOW DO THEY MAKE A NOISE??)  
  
Teri snapped her eyes opened, 'What the heck?! I feel....' "Teri?! What are you doing up?" asked Oliver. Teri looked at him, "How are they doing?" "Kai is up... against Saku." Teri sat up, taking deep breaths. Oliver's eyes widen, "Teri? Are you okay?" "Did you hear what attack he used?" "Yeah... something about Dark Fire and Light something.... Why?" Teri took even more deep breaths, "Oliver... you should call Mr. Dickenson or something.... Call the hospital."  
  
"Finish him off!" yelled Saku. "Attack!" yelled Kai. Both bit beasts went head on. As Trigon scratch Dolfly, Dolfly starts to shoot water at him. 'This is not going so well,' thought Kai. Both beyblades rammed into each other as Saku and Kai ordered their final attack. Smoke appears.... "Tyson! Can you see?" yelled Max. "No! I'm trying to see what's going on!" Tyson yelled back. The smoke slowly subsides... and one beyblade spun alone.... "Winner of this round is... Saku from the Dazzling Dolphins!" Saku smiled. Kai closed his eyes and picked up Trigon. Tyson frowned, "What are we going to do?" "Was that Teri's blade?" asked Daisuke. Yayori nodded, "But how...." "Maybe that's the reason why she asked you about the rules!" exclaimed Rei. Jing nodded. "I guess...." Yayori thought.  
  
"So far, it's the Dazzling Dolphins with 2 wins... and the BladeBreakers with 1 win! Will they catch up?" said A.J. "It actually depends on the next match!" said Brad. "Next bladers! Proceed to the dish!" said Jazz. Tyson stood up, "I'll go this time." "Just try your best and win," mumbled Kai. They all faced him. 'Did he just said what I think he said?!' thought Tyson. Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Tyson nodded and walked out. Natalie smiled and walked toward the dish, "You ready Tyson?" "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Go Dragoon!" "Thoplin! Tsunami Wave!" "Dragoon! Defense now!" commanded Tyson. Natalie scrunched up her face, 'Now what? I'm outta ideas... I expect him to attack... guess I was wrong.' "Okay Dragoon! PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!" "Thoplin! HURRICANE BLAST!"   
  
"Okay people! Hold on to your hats!" exclaimed Jazz, "This is going to be a BIG hurricane battle!" "Did you know there is hurricanes in Taiwan?" asked A.J. "Really?! I didn't know that!" said Brad. "Well, it looks like we get to see one right now!" "Yeah!" exclaimed Brad. Wind blew everywhere. Many people tried to hang on onto their seats. Tyson stood on his ground as Natalie stood there, hoping for a win. Soon, the wind starts to decrease.... Jazz opened his eyes from the huge hurricane battle. He smiled, "Winner of this round, Tyson!" Tyson smiled widely and jumped up, "I DID IT!!!" Max laughed. Natalie smiled, "Good job Tyson... you are the master of the hurricanes." Tyson smiled before her.  
  
"Who wants to go next?" asked Kenny. Tyson sighed, "I'm a little tired." Ray nodded, "Well, we all gone...." "I'll go," said Kai. "Are you up to it?" asked Max. Kai nodded, "I haven't use Dranzer yet." Kenny nodded, "He is right.... We are counting on you Kai!" Kai smirked and walked off. Tyson looked at him, 'You can do it!' Sarah sighed, "Should I go?" "And settle the score?" asked Andrea, "Go ahead." Sarah jumped up and ran towards the dish. Kai smiled, "You ready?" "As long you are using Dranzer, I am!" said Sarah. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Let's win this, Pangel!" "Go Dranzer!" 'Okay... what's his weakness?' thought Sarah. Kai smirked, "Ready for the final attack and get this over with?" Sarah nodded.  
  
"Dranzer! FIRE ARROW!" "SHADOW LIGHT!" yelled Sarah. Pangel appeared and flew up, with Dranzer following her. They both did their battle cries and attacked one another. 'C'mon Pangel....' Sarah pleaded. 'You can do this,' thought Kai. Suddenly, a big boom was heard. Tyson covered his ears, "What the hell?!" Kai looked up. Sarah covered her head... as the debris of the roof is falling. The rumbling of the debris and the screaming decreases. Jazz looked into the ring. Sarah then gasped... Kai's eyes widen. "Winner of this match is...!"  
  
AR: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!  
  
Teri: HOW COULD YOU!!!!  
  
Yayori: YOU WILL SUFFER!!!  
  
AR: O_O *quickly does homework*  
  
Ray: uh... if it's really short.. then sorry!!!!  
  
Max: AR is always sorry!!! ^ ^  
  
Kai: why are you so happy about that?  
  
Max: i don't know.... ^ ^  
  
Kai: *sighs*  
  
Yayori: okay people!!! R&R!  
  
AR: while I'm trying to get people to buy something for my fundraising for choir.....  
  
Teri: THAT SUCKS!!!  
  
AR: want to buy anything???? ^ ^ 


	24. Going to the Past Once More

AquaRika: hello hello!!!!!!  
  
Teri: okay... so far.. you sold 10 items....  
  
AR: WHAT?! WE NEED TO BEAT THOSE VARSITY CHOIR BOYS!!!!!!  
  
Yayori: yes people... AquaRika is in Choir... varsity.  
  
Ray: that's nice...  
  
AR: MAX!!! YOU NEED TO BUY THE CHOCOLATES!!!!  
  
Max: ^__________________^ okay!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Disclaimer is in the very beginning....  
  
Kai: and here we go.... Max acting hyper....  
  
AR: KAI!  
  
Kai: *sighs* *mumbles* if you remember the disclaimer... you get to have some candy.  
  
AR: OKAY! TO THE FIC!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 23: Going to the Past Once More  
  
'C'mon Pangel....' Sarah pleaded. 'You can do this,' thought Kai. Suddenly, a big boom was heard. Tyson covered his ears, "What the hell?!" Kai looked up. Sarah covered her head... as the debris of the roof is falling. The rumbling of the debris and the screaming decreases. Jazz looked into the ring. Sarah then gasped... Kai's eyes widen. "Winner of this match is... Kai from the BladeBreakers!" announced Jazz. Sarah sighed, "Oh well...." "You did well." She looked up at Kai, "Thanks." He smiled and walked back. "The BladeBreakers gets to advance to the finals! Our next match will be in 2 days!" Jazz continued. 'And that's all I need... for my plan.' thought Trin, smirking.  
  
Tyson ran towards Teri's room... knocking against it, "Yo Teri! We won!" No answer. "Hello?" He slowly opened the door, it was empty. "What is going on?" "Tyson!" Kenny yelled. "Huh? What's up, Chief?" "Teri is in the hospital," Max said. Tyson's eyes widen, "Not again!" Yayori, Daisuke, Rei and Ryo caught up with them. Daisuke leaned against the wall, catching up her breath. "Do you guys need a ride?" asked Yayori, "I'll take you there." Tyson and the others nodded.  
  
Teri slept, sighing here and there. Oliver look worriedly at her, 'When are they going to be here?!' "Oliver!" Ray and Tyson ran into the room... followed closely by Kai, Max, Kenny, Yayori, Rei, Daisuke, Jing and Sarah. "There you guys are!" exclaimed Oliver, standing up. "What happened?" asked Sarah... walking over to her side. He shrugged, "She said to call the hospital when Kai is battling against Saku... and just in time, she somehow fainted." Sarah nodded, "It's normal... whenever Trigon uses the Light Lightning and Dark Fire attack." "What do you mean?" asked Yayori. Kai closed his eyes. Tyson looked at Teri.  
  
(A/N: okay... if you read my other fic, 'New Teammate and Old Friend and Family', then this since will be familiar for you)  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
A 6 year-old girl ran to a man, "Daddy! Can you show me the power of Trigon?" Mr. Chang smiled, "Of course. Now Teri, launch it." She got into position, "Go, Trigon!" Her beyblade spinned around the ring a couple of times. Mr. Chang stepped towards the ring, "LIGHT LIGHTNING AND DARK FIRE ATTACK!" A flash of light came out of the beyblade, surrounded by darkness. Teri filled with joy and watch the show. Finally, the beyblade came out of the ring. Mr. Chang handed Teri her beyblade back. "Daddy? Do you think that I could master that attack?" Mr. Chang chuckled, "Of course! You have the blood of the power of a dragon and a tiger, you will master it." "I won't fail you!" Teri smiled.  
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
"So... that's how she learned that attack?" asked Daisuke. Sarah nodded, "There's more...."  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
"Daddy? Why can't you teach me that attack?" asked little Teri. Her father sighed, "You see, when using this attack, it'll take a couple of years to master it. Sure, you have to use it to master it, but this attack can really hurt you." "I'm still confuse, daddy." Mr. Chang chuckled and patted Teri's head, "You'll understand it when you are older."   
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
Ray nodded, "Yeah... I remember when Teri told me that story when she was in the hospital." Daisuke looked at him, "What did she say about it?" "Well...."  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ray. Teri looked away, "My dad told me that using this attack can really put you into the emergency room. But I wanted to master it, that means I have to use it once in awhile. But... I rather not take that chance. Until Natalie made me to...."   
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
Teri slowly opened her eyes, "Tyson? Sarah?" Sarah sat up, "Teri! You are okay!" Tyson smiled, "We won." Teri nodded and sighed, "I'm sorry if I scared you guys... like I'm in the hospital and such...." "It's okay!" said Yayori, "All it matters is that you are safe." Kai nodded. Yayori smiled, "We should leave... we need to train." Rei nodded, "Let go." Jing looked at Teri, "Get well." Daisuke waved goodbye.   
  
After a couple of hours, Teri was released out of the hospital. "What have caused you to faint?" asked Kenny, "You are not in that battle." Teri smiled weakly, "Well, I'm connected to my bit beast... everybody is. It's like... when he is in pain, so am I. That attack is always hard to master... even an elite beyblade like me can't master it." "Wow," awed Tyson. Max nodded. "Well, I'm glad that you guys made into the finals without me." Teri smiled. Kai pulled out her beyblade, "Here...." Teri took it and placed it into her pockets, "Want to go out and eat? My treat?" "Yeah!" exclaimed Tyson, running down the street. "I don't think that's a good idea, Teri," said Max. "It's okay... I'm use to it."  
  
AR: yes i know.... there's too many flashbacks of Teri's life.... there will be more flashbacks of other people's life.. SO DEAL!  
  
Teri: also, sorry if it's too short  
  
Yayori: AR ran out of ideas at the moment.  
  
Ray: but it'll get better!  
  
Max: CHOCOLATES!!!!!! ^____________________________^  
  
Kai: whatever.....  
  
AR: and MK! i'm selling chocolates (mentioned before) and some gift wrapping stuff... and some candles....  
  
Teri: pretty much everything that has to do with Christmas.  
  
Yayori: I WANT THAT ONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AR: if only some people live near me.... you can help me... gr.......  
  
Teri: TYSON!  
  
Tyson: O_O R&R people!!!!!!!!  
  
*silence*  
  
Ray: Kai.. it's your turn...  
  
Kai: *mumbles* changes go through e-mails.... and... whatever....  
  
AR: that's weak Hiwatari.  
  
Kai: .........  
  
AR: LATER PEOPLE!!!!! =^-^= 


	25. Jing's Past

AquaRika: hello people!!!!!  
  
Teri: ^ ^   
  
Yayori: took you THAT long to write a chapter....  
  
AR: i had two writer's block.. and homework! then, I had Choir rehearsals for All-City, violin lessons, piano lessons, yearbook committee.... er... and then, chinese school.....  
  
Tyson: that's alot!!!! @_@  
  
Ray: yeah....  
  
AR: TIME'S A-WASTING!!!! TO THE FIC!  
  
Max: disclaimer is in the very beginning....  
  
Kai: you forget, you die.  
  
AR: KAI!  
  
Kai: *sighs* *mumble* if you forget, she'll let you go just for today.....  
  
AR: ^ ^ good Kai!!!! *pets his head*  
  
Kai: @_@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 24: Jing's Past  
  
Eva sighed, 'Oh no... tomorrow is the day....' Blade looked at her, "You okay?" "Just that...." Wolfie ran into the lobby, "You guys see Trin?" They both shook their heads. Alex sighed and slunked into a couch, "What now?" "There's nothing we can do now," Blade said sadly. "We must battle against them, no matter the conditions," Eva nodded. "That's what Yayori would say...." Alex trailed off. Wolfie stood there, thinking about something, 'What in the world Trin doing? She not show up in dinner!' "Okay guys! Trin left me in charge!" said a voice. Blade looked up at Tara. Eva nodded, "But, where's Trin?" "I don't know. C'mon! We have to beat them!" As Tara left, they all looked at each other grimly and followed.  
  
:: Yayori's POV ::  
  
'IMPOSSIBLE! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT!' I yelled in my head. I threw myself to my bed and sighed into the pillow... tears starts to fall one by one. 'It's all my fault,' I thought calmly, 'It's all my....' "Hello?" I looked up at the door... it's Jing. I quickly wiped the tears away and opened the door, "Hi Jing. What are you doing here?" "Just wanted to help you." "On what?" I motioned her in. She walked in and turned around to look at me, "About the Zodiacs... maybe I can help you." I sighed, "Jing...." "Let me."  
  
I sighed once more as I hesitated, I nodded. We both sat on the bed. "Well Jing, can you tell me something before helping me?" She nodded, and looked at a little nervous. "How DID you meet the Demolition Boys?" Jing's eyes soften, turning from blue to pale blue... she is sad....  
  
:: Jing's POV ::  
  
Yayori finally asked about my past life... where everything happen... when I made friends with Bryan. I sighed and looked down at the floor, "I will tell you." I could sense Yayori nodding, waiting for me to go on. "I never knew my parents... they were dead for all I know. All I could remember is growing up in the Abbey. Boris wanted me to get stronger and stronger on beyblading. I never knew that he wanted to USE me in his evil plans. When I found out, 3 years ago, I escaped. That's when you found me."  
  
She nodded, "Yes. You were in a forest, all hurt.... Covered in blood and dirt. Good thing that I found you." I nodded, my thoughts went back to the time I was....  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW JING!" yelled a voice. "No!" Jing ran through the halls of the Abbey, sweat ran down her face, 'Great... now he is after me!' She turned around a corner, leading to a dead end with a glass window. 'Shit.... What can I do now?' "Come out you little bitch," Boris growled. Jing's eyes turned green, 'That's it! I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving this place... for good!' She closed her eyes and hung on to her life... she got ready to jump out of the window. Boris FINALLY!!!! (HE'S SLOW!!!!) turned around the corner, he face turned red, "GET BACK HERE!" He took out a gun... he pulled the trigger....  
  
Jing gasped and goes through the glass window. At the same time, a shot was heard... twice. "AHHHH!!!!" screamed Jing. Tala, Bryan and Spencer ran and stopped right behind Boris. "Jing!" exclaimed Bryan. "What did you do?!" asked Spencer. Tala smirked, 'Finally! The girl is out of the way.' "She betrayed us... we'll find a new blader." Boris stormed out of the halls and into his lab. Bryan looked out of the window, 'Jing... you can't be dead... not now... now ever.' Spencer closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. Tala looked at the two, 'Pathetic.' He turned around and left them.  
  
Jing kept on running... running through the forest. The sky darkened. 1 or 2 drops of rain fell. 'Great... it's now raining!' Rain started to pour against her face. She ran for about 5 minutes. She couldn't take it any longer... she fell to the ground.   
  
"Oh kami-sama! She's hurt!" Jing moaned. 'Who's voice is that? Who's there?' Questions were asked through Jing's mind. she felt herself being lifted. A gentle voice was heard, "You'll be okay... I know it.... I'm going to be your sister." "We must take her to the hospital," said a man's voice. Jing sighed and blacked out once more. (A/N: Man this is a looooooong flashback... please bear with me! I don't have any ideas and this is all I can think of for now!)  
  
Jing slowly opened her eyes, "Where... where am I?" she managed to get out. "You are in the hospital." Jing turned her head to her right, a 11 year old girl sat there, smiling, "I'm glad you are okay. My name is Yayori!" "I'm Jing...." "You got really hurt. So my dad and I brought you to the hospital. Your things are at my house. Do you have a family?" Jing looked away from Yayori. She frowned, "I'm sorry...." "It's okay."   
  
1 week has passed and Jing was finally released out of the hospital. Yayori took Jing to her house, where the Dark&Light Bladerz were. "Hello! I'm back!" Mika smiled, "Finally!" "It's only been 1 week Mika," said Ryo. Rei laughed. Jing looked at one to another, "Who are they?" "They are the Dark&Light Bladerz. My team!" said Yayori, "I noticed that you have a beyblade, want to join us?" Jing smiled, "Yeah."  
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
(A/N: Normal POV!) Jing snapped back to reality as Yayori shook her gently, "You okay?" Jing nodded, "I'm fine. Anyways... what I'm trying to say is this... you may have some differences with them, but they are still your friends. Like Tala and I... Kai and Tyson." Yayori nodded, "Thanks Jing... I'll think about that." Jing smiled and stood up, "You need anything? I'm going out for awhile." "Just tell the team that we are going to have a little training session," said Yayori. Jing nodded and left. Yayori sighed, 'Jing is some girl, that she is.'  
  
AR: tada!!! the past of Jing's!!!!  
  
Teri: AR is thinking about putting everybody's past at some point....  
  
Yayori: @_@ she's crazy!!!!  
  
AR: I AM NOT!!!!!  
  
Ray: we like to thank Jingle Bells for the idea....  
  
AR: AND GETTING ME OUT OF WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! ^ ^  
  
Max: and so, R&R!!!!!!  
  
Kai: ..... AR?  
  
AR: yeah?  
  
Kai: your friends are weird....  
  
Tyson: like???  
  
Kai: Misty.....  
  
AR: DIE KAI!!!! NEVER EVER INSULT MY FRIENDS!!!!! *stops* then again... i have to agree.....  
  
Teri: ^ ^;;;;;;  
  
Yayori: LATER PEOPLE!!!!! -_-U oy... AR only sold 13 items... and donated $20....  
  
AR: NANI?! ........ oh well!!! at least we are winning!!!!  
  
Girls: 315 items sold Boys: 190  
  
AR: MWAHAHAHAAH!!!! WE ARE WINNING!!! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID ******* BOYS!!!!!!  
  
Teri: O_O nice language there!!!! 


	26. What is Going On!

AquaRika: okay people!!!! ^ ^ the 25th chapter!!!! @_@ since when did i get 100 reviews?! I ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING!!! MAKING 100 REVIEWS!!! ARIGATO TOMODACHI!!!!!!!   
  
Anyways... you guys must be wondering where is my characters and the BladeBreakers.... surprise in the chapter!!! introducing.. my other characters!!!  
  
Mayli: O_O  
  
Kali: er.... yeah.... I guess that we are here to replace Teri and Yayori temporally....  
  
Mayli: okay! disclaimer in the beginning!  
  
Kali: and to the fic we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 25: What is Going On?!  
  
"LET IT RIP!" yelled Ryo. "Let's do it, Faykrin!" commanded Mika. "Drillion! Moon Shield!" yelled Rei. Yayori smiled, "Okay! Mika, nice launched, but put a little more power to it." Mika nodded and looked at her blade, "Faykrin! Sword of Destiny!" Rei smirked, "Not so fast! Scratch Attack!" Yayori wrote something down on her clipboard and walked towards to the other dish... there battled Daisuke and Jing. "I won't go easy on you!" said Daisuke. Jing smirked, "So you may have won last time... but I'll win this one! Go Lupin!" With great speed, Jing launched her blue and black blade. Daisuke pulled out hers and launched it also, "Go Shadows!" Yayori smiled, "You guys are improving alot."  
  
As the training goes on, they all didn't noticed that there was someone somewhere in the trees, spying their every move....   
  
:: 1 hour later ::  
  
"Okay guys! We are ready to beybattle!" said Yayori. They all cheered. "Last one to the hotel is going to pay for Tyson's food!" yelled Daisuke, running. Jing's eyes widen, "Hell no! Wait up!" Mika laughed and followed. Ryo smiled and slowly walk behind them. Yayori turned to Rei, "Well, aren't you going to with them?" "When you go, I go," said Rei. She smiled, "I'm staying after for awhile... to train." Rei looked at her worriedly.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Yayori. "I'm staying." "Rei.... I need to train alone...." "What if something bad happens to you?" yelled Rei. "I'll be fine... I know how to protect myself," Yayori said, smiling sweetly. Rei sighed, "Okay.... see you later!" He gave a peck on her cheek and left. Yayori took out her launcher and blade. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the bit beast's energy. "LET IT RIP!" she yelled.   
  
:: ???????'s POV ::  
  
I smirked as I see Rei walked away. Yayori is all by herself... my perfect chance to do what I need to do.... I slowly pulling out a small tank that is fill with sleeping gas. I then pulled out those masks to prevent me to sniff in the gas. Everything is going as according to plan.... "Okay Draquater! DARK AND LIGHT HURRICANE!" 'Now's my chance!' I thought. I quickly put on the mask and released the gas. "What is going on?" I heard Yayori. I smirked. I looked at the scene....  
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
'What the hell is going on?!' Yayori thought to herself, 'It's not likely that a fog can pop out of nowhere!' She then felt drowsy.... 'What is going on?' she asked again, 'Why do I feel... sleepy?' She then took one last breath and closed her eyes. She fell to the ground. The mystery person from the tree smiled, "Success!" The person jumped from the tree to the ground, picked Yayori up and walked out of the park.  
  
"DINNERTIME!" Tyson yelled. All the teams laughed. Tyson smiled. Rei sighed. Daisuke looked at him, "What's the matter? Is it that you lost? I was only joking." "It's not that...." Rei said softly. Ryo turned his attention to his younger brother, "Then what is it?" Teri quickly glanced at Rei, 'Something is going on... but what is it?!'   
  
The door opened. The teams in the cafeteria shushed and turned towards the door. Walked in was Trin. She smiled, "Hey! Sorry I'm late! Training!" Eva frowned, 'She's happy. She isn't usually happy....' Tara nodded. Blade looked at Eva, "You noticed something?" Eva nodded. "Something no good!" exclaimed Wolfie. Alex looked over to the Dark&Light Bladerz's table, 'Where's Yayori?' Trin sat down and smiled at her teammates, "So? You guys ready for the battle tomorrow?" Tara smiled, "Yeah!" The rest looked at each other worriedly, thinking what in nine hells is going on....  
  
Reno laughed at Tala's jokes. Jade smiled. Faye tugged on Casey's sleeve. "What?" he asked. Faye pointed to the table where Rei and the others sat. Casey looked at the table. After a couple of seconds, his eyes widen, "Where's Yayori?" This stopped Reno and Tala. "What do you mean?" asked Reno. Jade looked over, "It's true... Jing looked worried!" Tala got up and walked over to Teri. "Yo Teri!" "What?" Teri turned to Tala. "Have you seen Yayori?" She shook her head, "I was wondering if Sarah knows or something...." Teri's hand clasped together and went under her chin, giving support.  
  
Kai looked at Trin, 'Something is going on.... I think that girl has to do something about it.' Max looked worriedly at Teri, "Do you think that Yayori got hurt or something?" "Then wouldn't she call us?" asked Tala. "Maybe...." Teri thought. Jake walked into the cafeteria followed by Mr. Dickenson. "Hey Mr. Dickenson!" said Tyson. Jake looked around, "Where's Yayori?" Tala, Reno, Jade, Kai, Teri, Max, Rei, Ryo, Faye, Casey, Wolfie, Alex, Blade, Eva, Jing, Daisuke and Tyson looked at one other. The other people and teams was shocked. 'Okay... something is really going on!' thought Tyson, 'But what?! Even her closet friends doesn't know!'  
  
AR: done! now.. homework... bleah!  
  
Teri: O_o what the heck was that about?!  
  
Yayori: HOW AM I NOT THERE ANYMORE????  
  
AR: shush!!!  
  
Kali: guess that we are no longer needed...  
  
Mayli: poof we go!  
  
AR+Yayori+Teri: O_o  
  
Kali+Mayli: ^________^ *POOFS they disappear*  
  
Kai: .......  
  
AR: okay Tyson! do your thing!  
  
Tyson: R&R PEOPLE!!!! ^_________________^  
  
Max: people who reviewed gets some anime CDs!  
  
Ray: Max.  
  
Max: what?  
  
Ray: that is for the disclaimers!  
  
Max: oops.......  
  
AR: er... just ignore that people!!!!!! ^ ^ later!!! 


	27. The Battle and Kidnapped!

AquaRika: hello people!! O_o i have updated for a long time.... GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN.... *and keeps on going and going*  
  
Teri: O_O she's THAT sorry peeps!  
  
Yayori: *nods* please forgive her!  
  
AR: feel my pain! homework, projects, yearbook commitee, National Junior Honor Society, All-City Choir.... *groans* and chinese school.....  
  
Ray: I thought that's good!  
  
AR: and learn those confusing words like dance and........ UGH!  
  
Ray: ^ ^;;;;  
  
Kai: can we just go to the fic???  
  
AR: yep yep! Maaaaax!  
  
All: O_OU  
  
Max: DISCLAIMER IN THE VEEEEEEEERY BEGINNING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson @_@ my ears.........  
  
AR: O_O I HAVE FUNDRAISER!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
All: -_-U just noticed AR???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 26: The Battle and... Kidnapped?!  
  
All the Dark&Light Bladerz, BladeBreakers and Sarah sat in the lobby after dinner... thinking about Yayori. Sarah looked at one to another, "Hey... maybe she is out who her family or something." "How can she?" asked Daisuke. "Yeah... we are her only family!" said Jing. "Maybe her grandparents or something," Sarah reassured. Jing and Daisuke slightly nodded. Teri sighed, "And your battle against the Zodiacs is tomorrow! I don't think I like to announce it...." "Don't worry!" said Tyson, "You'll do fine!" 'That's what I hope for,' Teri thought sadly.  
  
"Wake up you guys! We are going to be late!" Mika knocked on Ryo's door. Ryo opened the door. "Heard from Yori yet?" she asked. Ryo nodded, "Okay... I'm REALLY worried now!" Daisuke walked out and yawned, "She's not here yet?!" Jing put on her black jacket around her waist, "You know... we can asked our dad to postpone it...." "That would just disappoint some people!" said Mika. Daisuke nodded, "We'll go without Yayori then."  
  
"Try... without Yayori and Ramy," said Ryo. "Huh?" They all looked at Rei's bed, empty. "Okay... what is going on?" asked Daisuke. Jing looked down the hallway, "Let's ask Reno... maybe he knows." Teri walked out of her room, followed by Tyson. Reno and Tala walked out too.   
  
"I don't know where they are," said Reno, after the Dark&Light explained the story. Tala nodded, "It's strange really... first it was Yayori from last night." "And then it's Rei," finished Reno. Teri looked at Daisuke and Jing, "What did Yayori do last night?" "All I remember is that we were training with her!" said Daisuke. Jing nodded, "Then stayed behind with Ramy." "This is really helpful!" said Tyson, "We need to find Ramy now!" Jake walked towards them, "Have you guys heard from Yayori?" They all shook her head. He sighed, "Maybe she went over to my mother's house...." "Why don't you call them and ask?" said Mika. Jake nodded and left.  
  
Ray and Kai joined the group. "Hey! Still no sign, huh?" asked Ray. Kai pulled out a piece of paper. "Whatcha got there, Kai?" asked Tala. "A note... from Rei." "I'm right here!" said Ray. "No... the other one." Ray sweatdropped, "I knew that!" "Sure you did," teased Teri, as she took the note;  
  
Hey guys!  
I left this note to Kai so that you guys won't have to worry about me... especially you Ryo! I went out to fine Yori. I may have a lead on something. Just go to the battle without me. Good luck!  
-Rei  
  
Teri looked up, "Well, this is helpful!" "He said that he have a lead," said Jing. "On what?" Ryo asked, peering over Teri to looked at the note. Mika looked at her watch (O_o popped out of nowhere.... DOES ANYONE WEAR WATCHES?!), "Oh crap!" "What?" They all said, looking at her like this: O_O "We are going to be late for the battle!" Teri's eyes widen even more and ran off, "Bye you guys!" Daisuke, Mika and Jing followed Teri. Ryo put the note away and followed the girls.   
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen! And here we are! The 2nd semifinals and it's time for the two defending champions to go against each other!" said A.J. "Hopefully they all didn't made friends with each other or this battle is going to take FOREVER!" said Brad. A.J nodded in agreement. "And looks like Teri isn't here yet! Or the Dark&Light Bladerz!" said Jazz, looking around to find any signs. Teri ran up towards him, "I'm right here! And here are the Dark&Light Bladerz!"   
  
Finally, they all walked into the stadium. 'This is it....' thought Eva. 'The battle that we are going to regret,' Blade thought. "Will the captains come forth to shake hands?" asked Jazz. Both teams frozed. Ryo looked at Daisuke. "Uh-oh," said Jing. The Zodiacs looked Tara, "Where's Trin?" They asked. Tara shrugged. Teri looked at the teams, "Looks like the captains are absent...." "Er...." stammered A.J, "Will Jake come forth the arena please?" Ryo was worried now. 'That's it... I'm going out now.' He ran out of the stadium. "Ryo!" yelled Jing. The crowd murmured for what's going on.   
  
Daisuke put away her blade and followed behind Ryo. "Argh! Daisuke!" Jing followed. Mika looked over the Zodaic's side and followed. "Something is going on!" said Alex. "Yeah, and I'm going to find out!" exclaimed Blade, running out. "Hey! Since when can you leave?!" yelled Tara. Alex followed closely behind Blade. Eva nodded and grabbed onto Wolfie's hands. Teri turned around and ran, "Jazz! I'm leaving!" "But WHERE?!" he yelled back.  
  
Rei looked around the city, 'Okay... I live here.... HOW CAN I NOT KNOW THE ABANDON WEREHOUSE IS?!' He screamed in his head. He took out the map for the fifth time and stared at it, 'Don't worry Yori... I'll get there.... IF I KNOW WHERE I AM!' "You lost?" asked a voice. Rei blink once or twice and turned around, "T-Trin?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were.... Why aren't you battling?!" Trin laughed, "I'm here to help you! I was worried about Yayori and...." She pulled out a note, "I got his from the person who kidnapped her." "I'm glad that you are going to help me!" Rei said excitely, smiling, "Let's go!" Trin smirked as he turned to put away the map, 'Heh... that's what you think, Rei Moon....'  
  
AR: is that a cliffhanger people??? BECAUSE IT IS!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Teri: fundraiser.....  
  
AR: AHHHHHH!!!! STUPID ORCHESTRA!!!! STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!!  
  
Yayori: tell them about the.....  
  
AR: DANCE!!!  
  
Ray: Mind telling us what happened???  
  
AR: we dance!!!!!  
  
All: -_-U other than that.....  
  
AR: I CRIED!!!!  
  
All: O_O NANI?!  
  
AR: *nods* it's true! T_T  
  
Teri: why?  
  
AR: NO TELL UNLESS E-MAIL, AIM, OR REQUEST!  
  
Yayori: *turns to you (readers)* YOU BETTER REQUEST OR I'LL DIE IN SUSPENSE!!  
  
Tyson: you can trust us!  
  
AR: *narrowed eyes* are you sure?????  
  
Tyson: O_O;;;; no???  
  
AR: i thought so.........  
  
Kai: just review people.......  
  
AR: AND I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! TO MAKE UP THE LONG WAIT!  
  
Teri: O_o more work?!  
  
Yayori: kami-sama... O_O  
  
AR: and yes people.. the chapter has nothing to do with title.. -_-U stupid me.... R&R! 


	28. Rescue Who?

AquaRika: the 27th chapter..... O_o and this might be the last chapter i'm going to update for about the next 3 weeks or less...  
  
Teri: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Yayori: meanie.... T_T  
  
AR: okay.. no intro, except.... DOES ANYONE THINK THAT THERE SHOULD BE A SEQUEL TO THIS?!  
  
Ray: Disclaimer....  
  
Max: ... in.....  
  
Tyson: .... the.....  
  
Kai: .....very....  
  
Akami+Ayami: BEGINNING!!!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 27: Rescue Who?????  
  
"Tyson! We need to think of something!" pleaded Teri. Tyson blinked, "Why me?" "Well, you are always the one who thinks up a plan," stated Kenny. Max nodded. Tyson sighed, "I say we go out and find Yayori, Rei and Trin." Daisuke worried even more, "What if they are...." "Don't think of that!" snapped Jing, "You know that Yayori will always find a way to be safe!" Daisuke nodded. "I say we split up," said Kai. They all faced him. "After all, this IS a big city. We can't possibly find her if all went together. Max smiled, "I'll go with the All-Starz!" And off he went.  
  
Ray nodded, "I'll go with the White Tigers and filled them in. Later!" "Well, time for the all team huh?" Teri smiled weakly, "Just hope that they won't freak out about it." Kai looked at Tyson and Kenny, "I'm with the Demolition Boys... you got it?" They nodded. He then walked away. The Harmony Elementz went with the Majestics. Ryo looked at his team members, "Let's go." Daisuke nodded and followed him out, along with Jing and Mika. Kenny looked at Tyson, "Now what?" "Maybe we can help you," whispered Eva. They both looked at her. She nodded, "Blade has a lead on something." "Like what?" asked Kenny.  
  
"This." Blade hold up a piece of paper. Tyson and Kenny closed in to take a better look at it. "It's a ransom note!" exclaimed Tyson. Alex nodded, "And what's interesting is this... the handwriting belongs to our team captain." "Trin?!" Kenny exclaimed surprisenly. Wolfie nodded, "This really bad."  
  
"Now what?" asked Natalie, "We checked all the parks!" Teri sighed as she slumped down onto the park bench, "I... really don't know...." "C'mon, Teri! You always know what to do!" said Andrea. "I do that just because my cousin taught me how," said Teri. Sarah nodded, "Tyson is always the courageous one...."  
  
"I think it's around this corner Rei!" yelled Trin. Rei nodded, "And how long will that be?" "About somewhat minutes. Don't worry! Yayori will be just fine!" "Hope so," he mumbled.   
  
"Here we are!" 5 minutes passed and they finally arrived. "Let's go in," said Rei. Trin nodded in agreement. She held open the door, "You go in first." Rei nodded. Trin slightly smirk and locked the door, and slaming it behind her.  
  
Blade looked over at the abandon werehouse, "Right here!" "You found it?!" excliamed Tyson. "Way to go, Blade!" said Alex. He smiled. "But... where's the entrance?" asked Eva. "Me not know," Wolfie said, trying to find it also. Tara stood there and looked around. Kenny smiled, "Over there." He pointed to an rusty door, with a sign that says, 'Keep Out!'. Tyson smiled widely, "That's great! But how are we going to tell the others?" "With this!" Kenny pulled out some kind of communicator, hand-held. "I gave Max, Ray, Kai and Teri these before we split up. It's really handy. Why don't you call them?"  
  
"Got a new plan, Tala?" asked Ian. Tala sighed, "Where else can we look at?" Kai leaned against a pole, "Let's just...." Something rang. The D-Boys looked at Kai. He frowned and pulled out the communicator. "Kai!" yelled Tyson. "What now?" he asked. "We found the werehouse! It's near the Sunmoon Lake!"   
  
(A/N: I asked my father to name at least one of the lakes in Taiwan. He said one of them is Sunmoon Lake, or Taiyura Lake (in Chinese). And so, I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS! Just pretend that it's near Taipei for awhile if I got the lake placement wrong.... @_@)  
  
"Sunmoon Lake?" Max asked in confusion. "No time to explain!" said Ray, "Just get there!" Emily nodded as she pulled out her laptop, "We'll get there in no time... once I located it."  
  
"C'mon you guys!" yelled Teri. "Try, 'girls'!" corrected Natalie, running after Teri. Teri sighed, 'She is always like this....' "Can't you take a joke sis?" yelled Andrea from behind. Natalie didn't answer, she just worried about the shoes she is running in. Saku looked around as she run, "Where is Sunmoon Lake again?" "I heard it's over near this really big old abandon werehouse," said Sarah. Teri nodded, "We are almost there!"  
  
"At the abandon werehouse?" questioned Robert. Reno nodded, "Heard it from Tala. If we run right now, we can catch up with the White Tigers!" Jade nodded, "Then let's go!"  
  
Tyson opened the door, "Okay you guys... I think it's safe...." "AHHHH!" screamed Eva. Blade looked at her, "What's wrong?!" Eva pointed to the ground... hanging onto Wolfie. "No worry Eva!" Wolfie said, "Tyson go see what is it!" "Since when?!" yelled Tyson. Blade said nothing and walked towards the mysterious figure....  
  
"Careful, Blade!" said Alex. Blade nodded and kneeled down, 'This person looks familiar....' He reached his hand out and moved the figure towards him... pale beidge skin was shown with light green hair.   
  
"Ramy?!" exclaimed Blade. Suddenly, something lifted Rei up. "Look up there!" yelled Kenny, pointing to the ceiling, "An hook is carrying him up there!" "And how are we going to get him down?" asked Tyson. Blade stood up and took out his blade. "Don't even think about it Blade!" yelled Alex, "What if he gets hurt in the process?" Blade sighed and lowered his blade.  
  
'Great.... What are we going to do now?!' thought Tyson, 'First Yayori, and now Rei! Is this some kind of joke?! They both are kidnapped!'  
  
AquaRika: tada! and that's that people! R&R!  
  
Teri: if you are a InuYasha fan... please read the following!  
  
Tyson: this is something that you guys might like!  
  
Kai: and MK.. you might remember this....  
  
~  
  
::Replay::  
  
Yayori: *POOFS a necklace*  
  
Sesshomaru: What he-?!  
  
MK: OOoooooo what's that??  
  
Misty: necklace...  
  
Lin: what does it do?  
  
Yayori: *throws it around Sesshomaru's neck*  
  
MK: ^ ^;;;  
  
Lin: O_O  
  
Sessh: Get this thing off me!  
  
Yayori: PLAY DEAD!!!  
  
AR: O_O  
  
Sessh: WHAT? *drops* HEY!  
  
MK: O_O Useful!  
  
Yayori: yep!  
  
InuYasha: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! NOW HE FEELS HOW I FEEL!  
  
~~~  
  
AR: later people! 


	29. Life as an Kidnapped Person

AquaRika: *singing* Psallite, unigenito. Christo Dei Filio. *and continues on and on*  
  
Teri: @_@ stop that singing!!!!  
  
Yayori: yeah! please stop!!!!  
  
AR: I MUST WIN!!!!!  
  
Kai: ........  
  
Tyson: food?  
  
Ray: *grabs a bag of chips and hands them to Tyson*  
  
Tyson: YEAH!!!!!  
  
AR: er.... to the fic????  
  
Hiei: TO THE FIC!!!!!  
  
All: O_O;;;;;;;  
  
(A/N: um.... this is the part where the PG-13 comes into the act... FOUL LANGUAGE! CUSSING!!! ALL EVERYWHERE!!!! O_O just go and read, you'll know what i mean)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 28: Life as an Kidnapped Person  
  
The door slams open. In come the Dark&Light Bladerz.   
  
"Where is Yayori and Rei?" yelled Daisuke. Tyson continue to think as Blade look up. Eva turned around, "Ramy is here... but...." "But what?!" Ryo asked worriedly. Blade pointed up. All of the Dark&Light members looked up at the ceiling... there hangs Rei, all unconscious. Suddenly, a voice was heard....  
  
:: Yayori's POV ::  
  
'Where am I?' I thought. I felt myself lying down against something cold.... The cold rock ground. I looked around.... 'A JAIL CELL?! WHAT THE HELL?!' I stood up immediately, causing my head to spin even more from the dizziness. "Shit...." I cursed under my breath. (AR: BAD YAYORI! Yayori: ^^;;;) I placed my hand on my forehead and another on the rails. "How did I get here?" Then it hit me, 'That fog... it's sleeping gas! Dammit!' I push my sleeves up and looked at the watch, 2:50. "The match is starting already! Oh man... my dad.... SHIT!" I cursed once again, more loudly than before.  
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
"Do you want your little friends back?" asked the voice. Mika concentrated and looked around, trying to find the voice. Jing growled, "Just let them go, you bastard!" (What did I tell you guys? THERE IS LOTS OF CUSSING IN THE CHAPPIE!) "Bastard, you call me?" questioned the voice, then chuckled, "I'm more than that...." The person then appeared into the light... blonde hair that's tied into a bun and blue eyes. "Trin!" they all exclaimed.  
  
:: Max's POV ::  
  
"Almost there!" I yelled to the All-Starz. They all tried to keep up with me, for I was running the fastest. "Calm down Max!" yelled Micheal from behind, "I'm sure that Yayori will be just fine!" 'That's what I'm TRYING to think....'  
  
:: Reno's POV ::  
  
As we and the Majestics ran towards where everyone else is, I heard another group of voices. "Stop you guys!" "You hear it too, Reno?" asked Faye. Enrique slid to a stop, "I think it's the D-Boys!" "And Kai," added Robert. I turned around the corner.... BAM! I instantly fell to the ground. "Aw, SHIT!" I cursed loudly, rubbing the back of my head. I could almost imagine Jade's eyes widen, hearing the first I cussed. "Aw man! I'm soooo sorry!"   
  
I looked up and saw Tala's worried face, "I'm really sorry!" "It's okay!" I reassured. Ian looked to this left, "There are the girls...." he muttered. Tala pulled me up, "What did you say?" Ian looked at him, "I said... the girls are here... as in, Teri and the others."  
  
:: Saku's POV ::  
  
"Hey Ian! You guys!" I waved. Teri stopped and was about to crash to Oliver. "I'm okay!" smiled Teri. Oliver sighed. Natalie leaned against the wall to catch up her breath. "What a surprise!" exclaimed Sarah, "We all meeting at the same place!" Casey nodded. "So, what's the plan?" asked Andrea. "We need to asked Tyson... if we make it!" Teri said, and she started to run again. "Hey! Wait up!" yelled Oliver. The Harmony Elementz and the Majestics followed, heck everybody followed! All except for me and Ian.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to go?" he asked. I shrugged and started to walk. "You are still angry... aren't you?" asked Ian. I stopped and sighed, "Listen... it's not my fault that Father made the divorce with Mother.... I totally support her as you support him. But when you went with Boris... what else can I say?" "You are still angry at me! You don't have to say anything! But say that you hate me and we will forget all of this." "But I don't want to!" I yelled, tears filled in my eyes. I turned around, "You are my older brother! And that will never change!"   
  
And for the first time... I see Ian's tears, sliding down his cheeks. My eyes widen, "Ian... I didn't mean to make you...." "Don't worry!" he said, wiping his tears away, but it keeps on coming. I slowly walk up to him and hugged him. "Brother... don't cry...."  
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
"In the flesh!" smiled Trin. They all were shocked. Daisuke looked at her angrily, "What did you do to her?!" "And Ramy!" added Ryo. "What is this? Yayori's and Ramy's siblings worried?" They both growled. Jing's eyes turned into the color red, "That's it! I had it! You are-!" "WHAT THE HELL?!" They all turned around and saw the Harmony Elementz and the others arrived. Reno looked up, "There's Ramy!" Trin growled softly, 'Shit! I should....' And she ran off quietly.  
  
"Okay... how are we going to get him down?" asked Teri, looking up and trying to think of a plan. Tyson shrugged. Daisuke started to wander off with Jing. Tala pulled out his blade, "Ryo! Get under him!" Ryo blinked, "Wha?" "Just do it! I'm going to cut the rope up!" "And what if you miss?" asked Spencer. "I won't.... Go Wolborg!"   
  
Tala launched his beyblade and it flew up into the air. The blade went towards the rope and cuts through it. Tala smiled, "I got it!" "Okay... then why isn't he coming down?" asked Mika. They all sweatdropped. "Maybe it's the rope... it's too thick!" explained Kenny. "Fine then!" Teri stepped forward, "Go Trigon!" The blade flew up also, cutting the rope slightly.  
  
Daisuke and Jing pulled out their blades. "Ready, Dai?" asked Jing. Daisuke nodded, "Go Shadows!" "Go Lupin!" Both beyblades flew into the sky and cut throughly the rope, and comes down Ramy. (O_O AHHH!!! SAVE HIM!!!!! sorry, just needed to put that down. continue reading and ignore me!) Ryo, fast enough, caught Rei. They all sighed. Ryo then fell down, Rei on top of him. The others gave Ryo and looked like this: O_O;;;;;;  
  
Ryo chuckled a bit, "How did he get so heavy now and then?" Saku and Ian finally arrived. Saku gasped, "Are you okay?!" Ryo smiled, "No worry! Everything a-okay!" Tyson and Casey carried Ramy off of Ryo as Kai and Sarah pulled Ryo up. Teri looked up, "Hey... where's Trin?" "That's what I wanted to know," Jade said, looking around. "She must've escaped while she can," said Blade. Wolfie ran off. Eva widen her eyes, "Where are you going, Wolfie?!" "To find Yayori!" yelled Wolfie, and disappeared in an instant. Eva sighed, "Wait up!"  
  
Rei slowly opened his eyes, "Yayori...?" Ryo jumped up slightly by the sound of his voice, "Ramy!" "Thanks kami-sama he's okay!" said Kenny. They all nodded. Ramy stood up, "Where's Trin? I'LL KILL HER!!!" Again, everybody looked like this: O_O. "Are you okay?" asked Ryo. "Ryo?! What are you doing here?" "What did you expect? I'm here to help you out!" "We found the ransom note," said Alex. Tara sighed, "And found out that Trin is the one that kidnapped Yayori... not some 30-year old dude."  
  
:: Trin's POV ::  
  
I angrily opened the door, 'Man... stupid friends of hers.... Dammit!' I stopped to found myself in a dead end. 'I've been here for 3 weeks... and I STILL don't know the way! Dammit dammit dammit....' I kept on cursing. I finally found Yayori's little prison cell. "Oh Yayori!" I sang out....  
  
:: Yayori's POV ::  
  
"Oh Yayori!" I opened my eyes, 'That voice... it can't be! Can it?' I stood up and looked at the person who kidnapped me.... "TRIN?!" Trin smirked, "That's right! Looks like it's going according to my plan!" "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. I need answers. Everything doesn't make sense! Why in nine hells would Trin kidnapped me? She smirked once again, "Revenge... that's what! Didn't you read that e-mail I gave you?" E-mail? What e-mail? "Okay... what in nine hells are you talking now, Trin?" "YOU didn't get it?! Shit... not according to plan now!"   
  
I growled slightly. She turned to me once more, "Not only revenge, but... you stole my one true love." "True love?" I asked confusingly. "Rei Moon... that's him." My eyes widen, "Him?! He's mine! And you know that!" "Beside... I was thinking about killing you...." 'She's bluffing,' I thought to myself, 'I KNOW she's bluffing... she would never hurt anyone....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AR: yes people, i'm done... now cry as i stop her for awhile.  
  
Teri: you love torturing people huh?  
  
Yayori: *reads over plans on the upcoming chapters* O_O  
  
Max: what?  
  
Tyson: *stops eating chips* AR is not going to starve me, is she?  
  
AR: i won't do that to you Tyson! ^____________^  
  
Yayori: since when can you ki-!  
  
AR: *covers Yayori's mouth* SHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Teri: ????? what? you guys can't tell me???  
  
Ray: *looks over it* O_O *hands it to Max*  
  
Max: O_O WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Tyson: AHHHHHH!!!! MAX CUSSED!!!!  
  
AR: -_-U no duh...... Kai!!! the closing!  
  
Kai: ......R&R......  
  
AR: ever tried with, 'feelings'???  
  
Kai: .........  
  
AR: okay.. don't answer me on that!  
  
Hiei: R&R PEOPLE!!!!!  
  
All: O_O HIEI?!  
  
Hiei: ^______________^  
  
Kurama: -_- this is....  
  
Akami+Ayami: CHAOTIC!!!!!  
  
AR: AHHHHHH!!!!! *runs off* 


	30. Rescue Mission

AquaRika: HELLO EVERYBODY! AND HAPPY TAIWAN NATIONAL DAY! if you don't know about it, it's always on October 10. Also, happy to my best friend Emily Wong. ^ ^ If your birthday is today, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And I want to personalize this...  
  
~*~HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEYBLADE FANATIC!~*~  
  
AR: This is what I would do if you tell me your birthdays... ^ ^   
  
Teri: That's bribing, AR....  
  
AR: I WANT TO KNOW MY FANS A LITTLE MORE! IS THAT SO WRONG?!  
  
Yayori: No.  
  
AR: My point!  
  
Tyson: Disclaimer all the way in the beginning!  
  
Ray: ^ ^ And enjoy!  
  
AR: And people, since I didn't really have a chance to update these couple of weeks, I made it up, esp. to MK! T_T GOMEN ABOUT THE AIM ON WED! Anyways, this chapter will be EXTRA long. And like Ray say....  
  
Max: ENJOY!! ^__________________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 29: Rescue Mission  
  
Teri and Tyson looked at each other and looked back at the group. "What's the plan then?" asked Daisuke. "We'll split up," said Teri. "I think that Kenny and Kai should come with us," said Tyson. Teri nodded, "And Daisuke, Jing, Ryo and Ramy." "Be careful you guys," Sarah said worriedly. "Don't worry!" Ryo reassured. Sarah nodded and followed the Majestics. "Shall we start then?" asked Kenny. They all nodded.  
  
:: 10 minutes later ::  
  
"STILL no clue?!" whined Daisuke. Kenny nodded, "We can't find some kind secret passage of anything...." Kai looked around, and then at an portrait. "Maybe we should split even more," said Ryo. Ramy sighed, "This is going to take awhile...." "Or is it?" asked Jing. "What do you mean?" asked Tyson. Jing pointed towards Kai. They all looked at him. "What are you doing?" Tyson asked curiously. Kai said nothing and gently touched the portrait.   
  
A rumbling noise was heard. Everybody took one step back, except for Kai. The portrait revealed an door. Teri gasped, "An secret door!" "Good work Kai!" said Tyson. Kai just smirked and opened the door. Daisuke's eyes widen, "A dish?!" Ryo looked in, "You are right! What the...?!"   
  
"Okay, so... what do we do now?" asked Tyson. "I think Trin is challenging us," Teri said in a hush. They all walked into the arena. "I hope they are having a better luck finding Yayori then us," said Ryo. Ramy nodded. "Hello beybladers. Welcome to my beyblade arena!" Trin said over the intercom, "And I have a deal for you!" "Let go of me!" Yayori yelled in the background. "Sssh!" shushed Trin, "Anyways! If you guys want your precocious Yori back, you have to battle me." "And how many rounds is that?" Daisuke asked to Ramy.  
  
Trin, somehow hearing Daisuke's question, continued, "3 or more. Beat me 3 times and you can have her back, which I doubt. Only you can battle once." "I'll go first!" Tyson said. "You sure?" asked Kai. "And if we lose...." "I WON'T!" Tyson interrupted.   
  
A whirring sound was heard. Everybody looked around, "What the fuck?!" Teri cursed, slightly louder than the sound. Tyson, with this reaction: O_O, exclaimed, "DID YOU JUST CUSS?!" Teri nodded slightly and pointed up. "It's Yayori!" said Ramy. Jing looked to her left, "And there's Trin." Trin walked out with some kind of remote control.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you..." She stopped on one side of the dish, "Yayori's fate." They all glared at her. Yayori, hanging up in a cage, thought, 'How can you do this? This is not like you! You are not suppose to be this way!'  
  
"So, who want's to go first?" Trin said, pulling out her blade... a green once with blue tint in it. Tyson stepped, "I will!" "Tyson!" exclaimed Teri, "Why don't you let me go first?" "No, I can take her!" Trin slightly smiled, "I like your attitude, Kinomiya." (A/N: Okay... if I got Tyson's last name wrong, pardon me! I just got it out of the internet that is in the middle of nowhere! Yayori+Teri: -_-U smart....)   
  
"3...." Trin started. "2...." Tyson pulled out his blade. "1...." They both counted. "LET IT RIP!" yelled Dizzi. Everyone, including Tyson and Trin stopped in their tracks and looked at her with this expression: O_O. "What?" asked Dizzi, "Can't a girl announce?" "Not right now, Dizzi!" said Kenny. Trin snickered a bit and then glared at Tyson, "Let it rip!" "Right!"  
  
Both beyblades instantly ramming and hitting another. Trin crossed her arms and just stared at the battle. Tyson growled a bit and smiled, "Dragoon! PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!" "Trility! ICE DAGERS!" The bit beasts appear with amazing glows. But it ended to soon... Tyson's blade went out of the dish.  
  
"DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled. Teri gasped quietly. Yayori stared in disbelief, 'She... she did it in one blow! But how? She....' Yayori closed her eyes and shook a bit, 'You must be thinking wrong, Morimoto.... Trin wouldn't!'   
  
:: Daisuke's POV ::  
  
"That's it!" I yelled, "I'm taking you on!" "Daisuke!" Ryo exclaimed, "You get back here!" "NO WAY! Not when my own sister is going to get kill!" "Um... what she isn't going to get killed?" asked Jing. I shrugged and pulled out Shadows, "Okay... you ready?" I asked him. I can nearly hear Shadows roaring in agreement. Trin laughed a bit, "Okay, just launch your blade in there. I'm ready to kick your butt." "I doubt it, I think that you are the one that is going down! Shadows!" I launched my blade.  
  
:: Teri's POV ::  
  
Daisuke is doing good so far, showing some defense. But what worries me the most is what attack Trin is going to use. I heard that she has many attacks. "Okay Shadows! Chaos of Total Darkness!" "Whirl Wind!" Trin commanded. Sure enough, wind blew everywhere.... And then, a klunk was heard. "Looks like I won," Trin smirked. Daisuke was on her knees, staring at her blade, "Shadows...." "The wind must've make Dai's beyblade knock out of the ring!" said Kenny, punching in some keys for the data. "Bingo! We have a winner!" said Dizzi.  
  
"Who's next?" asked Trin. I glared at her and walked towards the dish. "I will." "What's this? The elite beyblader, challenging me!" I chuckled a bit and pulled out Trigon, "Let it rip! Maneuver #5!" "Dagger Storm!" 'What in nine hells?!' I thought to myself. Before I knew it, and maybe the others except Trin... I got hit by one of the attacks and fell backwards.  
  
:: Jing's POV ::  
  
My mouth slightly dropped open. 'Oh kami-sama!' I saw Tyson and Kai running for her aid. Daisuke still was on the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks. I can't stand it! Kenny stared at me, "Uh... Jing? Your eyes...." I knew. My eyes turned red... meaning I'm REALLY angry. (RUN PEOPLE RUN!!! *coughs* ignore me. *coughs*) "That's it! I'm challenging you, Trin!" Trin smirked, "Okay then. Ready?" I launched my blade into the dish. Trin smirked, "Vice Grip!" Damn, how many attacks can this girl get?! "Lupin! Ghost Bite!" I commanded to my bit beast.   
  
Lupin withdraw from the blade and attacked straight at Trility. I smiled, "Say bye bye to your bit beast!"  
  
:: Ryo's POV ::  
  
To my surprise, Jing was right! Trin's blade instantly went towards the edge of the dish. "Attack!" Jing yelled. Lupin knocked her blade out of the ring. Jing smiled in triumph, "I did it!" Ramy jumped up, "Go Jing!" Trin then walked out of the room... what is going on NOW?!  
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
"You okay, Teri?" asked Kai. Teri smiled weakly, "Great... never better.... Where's Trin?" "Nothing good!" Yayori yelled from up top. Ramy looked up, "Is there any way to get you down?" "Only that remote that Trin has...." she said sadly. "Dammit," Daisuke cursed under her breath. Teri slowly pushed herself to stand up. "Hey! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Tyson. "Getting up! What else?" "You are in no condition!"   
  
Trin walked back in, "Okay... you may have won the first one... just 2 more to go!" "And I'll do it!" Ryo stepped forward. "Be careful!" yelled a voice. They all looked up. On top, was a floor lined up with rails. There, stood behind was the whole gang. Sarah looked over to Ryo worriedly. Max looked over to Yayori, "There she is!" Yayori sighed, "Don't even think about cutting the ropes down, you'll need ALOT of power."  
  
"She's right you know," Trin said, "3... 2... 1.... LET IT RIP!" "Let's do it, Tykun!" yelled Ryo. Trin sighed, "Finish him off! Go!" "Water Crystals!" commanded Ryo. Trin smirked, "Ice Slammer!" Both beyblades charged to one another. This pretty much caused the whole arena filled with dust.  
  
It finally cleared. Trin's eyes widen, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yayori's eyes widen now, 'She just... kami-sama!' Ryo smiled in triumph, "I DID IT!" Sarah smiled. Teri looked over towards the dish, "Just one more win... and Yayori will be fine...." "I'll do it," Kai said quietly, standing up. 'Be careful,' she thought. Tyson nodded, "Good luck, buddy!"   
  
:: Tyson's POV ::  
  
"Good luck, buddy!" I smiled at Kai. He stopped. He then turned around, "Sure." I was in deep shocked, he is smiling! I nodded. He then gave me a thumbs up and walked towards the dish.   
  
:: Kai's POV ::  
  
"Okay! You ready to get beaten?" "I think it's suppose to be you," Trin said, smirking. I growled and pulled out Dranzer, "Go Dranzer!" "Trility!" Both beyblades have rammed into each other. Now's the time. "DRANZER! FIRE ARROW ATTACK!!!" "Okay Trility! ICE BLIZZARD!" I smirked, 'No problem, fire always beat ice.' I spoke too soon....  
  
Dranzer was out of the dish. 'Damn....' I thought. Trin smiled, "Looks like I'm the winner." I lowered down and picked up my blade. 'You did well, Dranzer....'  
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
"Now what?!" exclaimed Natalie. Ray looked around, "All we can do is to watch the match." "But... if they lose the last one, Yayori's toast!" said Saku. Ian calmed her, "Don't worry." Tala nodded, "They'll do well." Reno looked at his brother, "That's what I hope for."   
  
Yayori scrutinized around Trin, her eyes widen, 'It's...! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! DAMN HIM!' She then quietly pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number to who knows what....  
  
Daisuke looked over at Jing and Teri. Teri slowly finally got up, with the help of Tyson. Jing glared over at Trin. Ramy took one step forward, "It's my turn!" Ryo nodded. Kenny smiled, "Good luck, Rei!" Kai slightly smiled at Ramy and walked over to see if Teri is okay.   
  
'NOT HIM!' exclaimed Trin in her head, 'Great... I'm doomed....' Ramy glared at her, "LET IT RIP!" Trin launched her blade and concentrated, 'Okay... time to end this.... FOR GOOD!' Ramy smirked and made the first move, "Drilion! THUNDER HURRICANE!" Trin's eyes widen. She finally recover and yelled, "Trility! WINGED FURRY!"   
  
:: Daisuke's POV ::  
  
I guess it all comes down to this... Yayori's fate. I looked up at her, TALKING ON THE PHONE?! What the-?! I looked back at Ramy and Trin, thunder was heard as wind was blew. It was almost time to see who wins....  
  
:: Jing's POV ::  
  
Surely this should end soon! Well, no matter what... Yayori will find a way to get back.  
  
:: Ryo's POV ::  
  
I worriedly looked over at Ramy, 'You can do it, little brother.... I know you can... to save her.'  
  
:: Teri's POV ::  
  
I lightly leaned against Tyson, with my eyes shut, "Tyson... is it almost over?" I can feel Tyson shaking his head. "Not yet," Kai said. I nodded and sighed, 'Yayori... don't worry... he WILL win!'  
  
:: Ramy's POV ::  
  
I just have to use that attack instantly... I just HAVE to. Well, no matter what... I will always love Yayori. Even if she's dead or capture... it's the same. We will always find a way to get her back. "Drilion! ATTACK!" "GO TRILITY!"  
  
:: Normal POV ::  
  
Both beyblades ran into one another... smoke appear out of nowhere.... It's time to see who wins, of Yayori's fate....  
  
 ~*~ ~´~ ~*~   
  
AR: Here you go, my friends... one of the longest chapter I've ever written!  
  
Teri: ^ ^  
  
Yayori: *nudges AR* ahem....  
  
AR: Oh yes! All the plot of the kidnapping of Yayori and the stuff is given credits to the birthday girl, BEYBLADE FANATIC!  
  
All the BladeBreakers except Kai: YAY!!!! *waves banner*  
  
Kai: Yay.. whoo.. whatever......  
  
Teri: *WHACKS Kai on the head* KAI!  
  
Kai: Gomen? @_@  
  
Yayori: Wow.. that's the first!  
  
AR: And yes, B.F. I did change some things (you'll see). I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!  
  
Ray: Shall we thank your fans?  
  
Max: LETS!!!!!!  
  
AR: O_O Er... okay?  
  
=THANKS TO: Makurayami no Kyouto, EclipseAzNGTX, beyblade fanatic, Jingle Bells, Reicu, Murazaki, Tifa May Tari, Lonewolf2003, Beyblade-Luver, Kyoko Yoshizaki, Light*Death*Paranoia, CraziAznChik213, Jade-55, CrystalCherryBlossom, ShadowCat14, whisper*2*imaginary=  
  
AR: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME ALL THE WAY! Even when I sometimes suck of it... I know! You guys must be, "IS SHE CRAZY?! SHE'S DOING FINE!" LOL! I can sometimes doubt myself at some point!  
  
Max: One last favor AR!  
  
AR: Yes! Thank you Maxie! If you like Yu Yu Hakusho, please read my one-shot fic, "Pure Snow". In my opinion, it's really sad! And please R&R!   
  
Ray: and R&R this fic!!!  
  
All: BYE BYE!!!!!  
  
P.S. (O.o is there such a thing at the end of fics?) MK, try and get on Friday! if not, then later! AND TO ALL! Since this is a 4 day weekend! ^_______^ I may be able to update! Well, I'll get to it! Have any ideas? I may use to it for the sequel! O.O DID I JUST SAY THAT?! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! SCRATCH IT OUT!!! AHHHHH!!! IT'S NOT WORKING!!!!!  
  
Teri: -_- poor AR....  
  
Yayori: I know... -_-  
  
All the BladeBreakers: A blabbermouth.....  
  
AR: T_T 


	31. Mystery Solved

AquaRika: -_-  
  
Yayori: What's a matter?  
  
Teri: Yeah....  
  
AR: It's just that.... yes, I'm happy AND sad!  
  
Tyson: Tell us!  
  
Max: Yeah!  
  
Ray: Tell us whenever you are ready.  
  
AR: School is here.... AND NO ONE READS MY FIC NO MORE!!!!! *cries on Ray's shoulder*  
  
All except AR and Ray: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Ray: ^ ^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yayori: Good news?  
  
AR: I GOT A BLOG!!! (it's a diary on the comp) WOO HOO!!! ME GOT BLOG!!!!! ^ ^ please check it out sometimes!  
  
Kai: Disclaimer in the beginning. _ *mumbles* And when will AR stop that screaming?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 30: Mystery Solved  
  
"Drilion! ATTACK!" "GO TRILITY!"  
  
A huge smoke appeared. Yayori put away her phone and looked worried below, 'Ramy... be careful.' "When will this dust stop?!" whined Natalie. Andrea rolled her eyes. Enrique tried to looked down, "Don't worry! I bet that-!" WHACK! Alex laughed. Wolfie slightly glared at Enrique, "No flirting!" Eva blinked, "So, it was YOU who whacked Enrique?" "Yep yep!" "Why to go, Wolfie!" Blade said.  
  
Trin opened one eye. The smoke had subsided. She gasped. Rei was on the ground. "Ramy!" they all yelled. The sprinkler from above started... making water to fall. Jing ran up towards Trin without her noticing. She instantly took the remote control. 'Got it!' she thought. Daisuke took it from Jing and pressed a button. The cage slowly came down towards the ground.   
  
Ryo ran and stopped on Ramy's side, 'You did it, bro... you put up some kind of fight.... I'm just glad that you are okay!' Trin fell down to her knees. Tyson looked into the dish, "He won...." Kenny nodded.   
  
Teri, with Kai's help, unlocked the cage. Yayori smiled, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. But shouldn't you worry if your boyfriend is fine or not?" She nodded and ran towards him. Trin stared blankly into the dish... nothing ran through her mind, except for this... why did she do this?  
  
"IS ANYONE IN HERE?!" asked a man, banging on the metal door. They all looked at the door. Daisuke pressed another button. The metal door opened, which revealed polices, one firetruck, the news cast and the BBA members.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The polices walked in, scanning the area... some search Trin, who is still motionless. Ramy blinked once or twice, "... Yori...?" Yayori smiled, "Oh Kami-sama! You are okay!" She hugged him. The team from up the rails ran down the stairs. "Are you okay?" asked Bryan. Jing nodded and smiled, "As long SHE'S fine, then I am." Sarah looked down at Rei, "You little kid, what were you thinking?" Ramy smiled and chuckled, "Thinking about Yayori, pretty much."   
  
The polices discussed the event among themselves as one police was standing near Trin... still motionless.   
  
In the distance, many team members started to talk to one another. Teri was in Kai's arm, her head on his shoulder. Yayori gently play with Ramy's hair as Ryo and Sarah looked at them both. Alex, Max, Wolfie and Tyson have a small talk. Jing and Bryan talked about the old times and laughed. Reno, Tala and Jade sighed and talked for awhile. Eva and Johnny didn't make contact, but was happy, like as if they were already talking. Ian started to test Oliver if he is good enough for Saku. She pretty much yelled at him. Daisuke and Ray looked at Trin.  
  
"What do you think what will happen to Trin?" asked Daisuke. Ray shrugged. Yayori looked up from Ramy, "I hope she's fine." Ramy nodded sleepily. Teri looked at her best friend, "Yori? She kidnapped you! And you still-"   
  
"Trin Garder, you are under arrest." This snapped Trin back, "What the hell?! What do you mean?!" All the team members looked at one another. Yayori's eyes widen, 'What?!' "I swear! I DIDN'T MEANT TO KIDNAP HER AND USE THESE STUFF!" Trin yelled furiously. "You think she's telling the truth?" asked Max. Tyson shrugged.   
  
"Are you sure? Do you have the proof?" asked a man. Yayori looked at him, "Dad?!" "Yayori! I'm glad you are okay!" "But Dad!" "Not now... I have to handle this criminal." "But she's not a-!" Jake ignore her and question Trin. Yayori stared at them. Ramy looked at her, "Yori? You okay?"  
  
'Why must this happen?' thought Yayori. Teri and Kai looked at each other, and then back at her. "It's settles, you are going to jail," said one police. Trin gasped. The handcuffs was put on. "Okay, you have the right to remain silent. Now, move it!" The police pushed her forward. Trin started to walk. Yayori's eyes instantly filled with tears, 'No... she didn't do it.... She...'  
  
"WAIT! STOP!!" yelled Yayori, running towards her father. Jake turned around, "Yayori?!" She grabbed onto his arms and hugged them. "It's not Trin's fault! It isn't!" she blurted out, "She didn't do it! She was being control! She didn't even mean it! And-!" "Whoa whoa whoa!" calmed Jake, "What do you mean? Slow down a bit, honey." Yayori took deep breaths after say all those sentences in one breath. The police leading Trin to the car stopped. Trin turned around and looked at her.  
  
"It's not her fault... she's being controlled!" All of their eyes widen. "What do you mean?" asked Natalie. Yayori walked up towards Trin, "Could you please turn around?" "If this is going to help me," said Trin. Yayori nodded. Trin sighed and turned around. Yayori moved Trin's hair in to one side and gently pulled out a little red dot out of her neck. "This... this is what was controlling her."  
  
One of the BBA scientists ran up to her, "We'll need that then." Yayori nodded and dropped it into the ziplock bag. "Honey... how did you figure it out?" asked Jake. Yayori looked at Trin, "First of all, Trin would NEVER hurt people. Second, I saw a blink of light when she came down to check on me." "Nice work," said Ryo. Yayori smiled. "Well, I guess she's innocent, right?" Teri asked to the police. They nodded and released her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good night!" "Sleep dreams!" "Don't let the bed bugs bite!" They all bid and went into their rooms. Trin stopped and looked at Yayori, "Hey!" Yayori stopped, "Yes Trin?" "Uh... I want to thank you... for sorta saving me back there." "No prob... that's what's friends are for... right?" Yayori turned around to looked at Trin, tears falling. Trin nodded, "I guess...." "You still can't trust me, huh?" she asked sadly. "I do... just that... I hate it when you leave us like that!"  
  
Yayori understood, "I know... it hurts me as well. I felt so guilty to do that. But... I see that you are handling the team better as I ever will do!" Trin nodded. This time, it was her turn to let her tears fall freely down her cheeks. Yayori wiped it away for her, "Don't let Blade see you like this. He would really get so worry about us. Good night... friend." Trin smiled, "Good night, friend."  
  
:: Next Day ::  
  
"TYSON WAKE UP!" Tyson fell down the bed. Kenny and Max flinched. "That's gotta hurt," said Max. Kenny nodded. Teri opened the door, "What happened? I heard this noise and... oh." She looked down at Tyson, "Okay... good reason why he's on the floor?" "Still sleeping," they both stated. "Oh...." Teri just stood there and watch her cousin sleep. 'You deserve some rest... after what happened yesterday....'  
  
Wolfie looked out of the window. Eva looked at her, "You okay?" Wolfie looked at with her bright crystal blue eyes, "I worry about Yayori." Eva nodded, "But... she's fine." "No... not that. She back, yes. But... what about battle?" 'Wolfie is right... we still have to beybattle with them.'  
  
Yayori slowly walked downstairs. "Yayori!" yelled Blade. She smiled and turned around, "What's up?" "Nothing much... just wanted to know how are you doing?" "I'm fine. Don't worry!" "Worry?! There's the battle!" Yayori stopped, "Yeah... the battle...." she trailed off. 'Shit, how can I forget about it?'  
  
"Go Dranzer!" "Attack, Trigon!" Both blades rammed into each other, making them bounce out. Teri sighed. Kai looked at her, 'Okay... she's not concentrating....' "DRANZER ATTACK!!" Dranzer appeared and attacked the blade. Trigon instantly appeared and got knocked down by Dranzer. Teri sighed once more and walked off, leaving her blade knocked out of the dish. Kai picked it up, 'Something's up.'  
  
"Hey Max!" smiled Alex. Max smiled too, "Hey!" "Who are you waiting for?" "Tyson. He is suppose to be here a long time ago!" Alex laughed and sit next to him. She softly blushed, "Er... Max?" "Hm?" "I was thinking... would you like to-?" "Yo Max, my man!" greeted Tyson. Max smiled, "Hey!" Tyson faced Alex, "Hey!" She smiled and stood up, "Well, have to go now... later!" 'Man... I STILL don't have the guts to tell him....'  
  
"JING?!" Jing ran down the halls. Daisuke and Ray popped their heads out of the room. "Well, there she goes...." said Daisuke. BAM! "And... there goes Bryan...." sweatdropped Ray.   
  
"Ouch...." groaned Bryan. Jing gasped and helped him up, "I'msoooooosorry!Iwasn'tthinkingstraight!Ohwell,mightaswellgonowsinceIhavelunch.Wouldyouliketoeatlunchwithme?I'llbehappyifyoudid!" Bryan's eyes widen, "Jing... did you eat those stuff again?" Daisuke and Ray looked at each other and slammed the door shut. Jing nodded, "Andtheyweresooooogood!Youshouldtrythemsomeday!Thechocolateonesarethebest!Hey!Igotsomeinmyroom!Let'sgotomyroomandgetsomeandeatsomeandbeallhappy!!!" Bryan sweatdropped and nodded.  
  
"Okay! Let's do it!" yelled Saku. Natalie and Sarah pulled out their blades. "Let it rip!" they both yelled. Ryo smiled. Andrea looked at him, "Er... why are you here?" "Have a problem with that?" he smirked. Andrea scoffed, "Let's just say that I'm over protected of my teammates. That includes my older sister."  
  
"There's Teri!" exclaimed Sarah, her eyes closed. Saku looked to her left, her eyes widen, "Oh Kami-sama." Natalie's eyebrow cocked up a bit, "How did you...?" Sarah smiled, "I have some talent...." Teri stopped, "Beybattling?"  
  
"Yep!" smiled Natalie. "HARMONY OF DARK AND LIGHT ATTACK!" yelled Sarah. "Hey! I'm not ready!" Sarah opened her eyes, "Too late, the blade is out." Teri giggled, "Too bad Natalie! Like I use to say, 'Keep your eyes and ears open!'." Natalie pouted, "Yeah yeah yeah, Chang. I get the point!"  
  
"Something a matter?" asked Ryo. Teri shook her head, "Nothing." "It's something," Andrea said. Sarah nodded. Teri looked up into the sky, "It's nothing... just worried about tomorrow."  
  
:: Next Day ::  
  
"This is it, boys and girls! The semifinals of the champions of Taiwan!" announced Jazz. Teri smiled, "Sorry for the interruption of last time! We got a little distracted." "No more time to lose! Bring out the bladers!" yelled A.J. The doors opened and walked out the Zodiacs and the Dark&Light Bladerz.  
  
'This is it,' Tyson thought to himself, 'To see, who is the real deal.'  
  
|~*~|~$~|~*~|  
  
AR: ^ ^  
  
Yayori: O_O MUST YOU CUT OFF THE BATTLE?!  
  
AR: Yes... I have the right to... MWUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!  
  
Teri: O_OU She's gone insane!  
  
AR: T_T Teri!  
  
Tyson: Um... I wouldn't say that, Ter.  
  
Teri: And why not?  
  
Tyson: *holds up a plan book for further chapters*  
  
AR: O_O WHERE DID YOU GET THAT, TYSON?!  
  
Tyson: ^^ Under your bed!  
  
AR: GIMME!!!!!!!! *prances on Tyson*  
  
Kai: ^___________________^  
  
Yayori: There goes Kai....  
  
Max+Ray: PLEASE R&R!!!!!!  
  
AR: *chocking Tyson* And also, I'm allowing to answer questions! And me answer personally in next chappie! Later minna!!!! DIE TYSON DIE!!!!  
  
Tyson: @_@ 


	32. Semifinals! Dark&Light Bladerz vs Zodiac...

AquaRika: ^^;; LOOKS LIKE I UPDATED AT LAST!!! MWAUAHAHAHAH!  
  
Teri: ^^;;; at last!  
  
AR: I know! ^^ soooo proud of myself!  
  
Yayori: Yeah, nothing much to say.. But.  
  
Max: jumps on top of Yayori DISCLAIMER IN THE BEGINNING!"  
  
AR: ^^;;;;; Yeah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 31: Semifinals! The Zodiac vs. The Dark&Light Bladerz!  
  
"Will the first bladers come up to the dish?" asked Teri. Yayori looked at her teammates, "Well... this is it!" They nodded. "I'll go first!" Ryo said, jumping up. "Good luck bro," Ramy winked. Jing and Daisuke nodded. Mika smiled. Yayori sat back down between Daisuke and Ramy, 'Let's just hope that win this... and keep our friendship with them.'  
  
"Who wants to go first?" asked Trin. Wolfie jumped up and down, waving her arms, "Me will! Me will! Me will!" Trin sighed, "Fine, but no funny business!" "Me won't! Me won't! Me won't!" Wolfie said, running out.  
  
Ryo and Wolfie walked out as they both pulled out their blades. "I won't go easy on you!" yelled Ryo, knowing how Wolfie is a little kid at a teen age. Wolfie smiled, "If you do, you will lose!" Ryo blinked, "I'll what?!" "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" yelled Jazz. "Go Windwalker!" "Tykun! Defense now!"  
  
Wolfie crossed her arms and studied the sence. Ryo took at glance at Wolfie, 'She... looks serious.... How strange.' Wolfie looked up at Ryo with cold crystal blue eyes. His eyes widen. "WINDWALKER! BLACK WIND!" "Water Crystals Tykun!" "There they go!" said Teri, "They are sending their bit beasts out now!"  
  
Ryo and Wolfie glared each other down as their bit beast beat each other up. Suddenly, everything felt cold. Tyson shivered, "DOES ANYONE HAVE A JACKET?!" Rei chuckled. Kai smirked, "Don't worry, it'll end soon." "CAN'T IT END NOW?!?!" "How amazing!" Teri continue on, "Seems like Ryo's blade is out!"  
  
"Wolfie wins this round!" smiled Jazz. Ryo continued stare in shock at Wolfie. She smiled cheerfully, "Me sorry for this! But at least we put up good fight!" Ryo chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"You okay, Ryo?" asked Mika worriedly. He nodded, "Daisuke, want to go?" Daisuke smiled, "Alright! Time for me to take the action!" "Just go!" She ran out to the stadium. Opposite of her was Blade. He smiled, "So. what Yayori said was true.." Daisuke blinked, "What's true?" "That she has her own adopted sisters.." She smiled, "Did Yori even mention that her own adopted sister is going to kick your ass?"  
  
Blade smirked, "I like your attitude." "Take your positions!" exclaimed Teri, "And 3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!" "Let's do this, Jaylon!" yelled Blade. "Go Shadows!" commanded Daisuke. Both blades ram into each other. Daisuke looked clam as Blade smile, "Ready to get beaten?" "Beaten?!" smirked Daisuke, "I'm just warming up! CHAOS OF TOTAL DARKNESS!" Blade's smile widen, "Okay.. SICKLE SLASH!"  
  
Darkness filled Daisuke's side as a cold blistering air filled Blade's side. "Looks like it's a battle between ice and darkness!" announced Jazz. Teri slightly nodded, 'And I know that Daisuke will take this win for sure.'  
  
'Damn. I can't attack her with that darkness.' "Don't even think about attacking me!" yelled Daisuke through the dark. Blade's eyes widen, "What.?" "YOU ARE OUT! SILENT STALKING!" Daisuke's black blade disappeared and attacked Blade's blade from behind. "Jaylon!" His blade went sailing out of the dish, landed about 2 feet away from him.  
  
"Winner of this round, Daisuke of the Dark&Light Bladerz!" smiled Teri. Daisuke smiled as she picked up her blade, "You know. we can beybattle next time.. I like another challenge from you." Blade nodded and smiled also. Yayori smiled, 'Looks like they are becoming friends..' "Yayori. let me go next," Jing glanced at her. Yayori nodded.  
  
Jing stood up and walked past Daisuke. "Good job Dai, but see how you can do better." Daisuke softly laughed and sat down next to Mika. Jing looked over to the Zodiac's side, "Well. who is it going to be?"  
  
Trin faced her team, "Well.?" Eva jumped up, "I'll go for the heck of it!" Blade sat down and sighed. Eva looked worriedly at Blade. She shook it off and walked to the center of the arena. Jing smiled, "So. it's you?" Eva smirked, "What's wrong with me?" "Nothing."  
  
"3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!" screamed Jazz. "Let's go, LUPIN!" yelled Jing. "Lapis, Crystal Deluge!" Jing hold back her growl, 'Attacking already? Fine then, I'll fight fire with fire..' "No time to lose, my friend. Attack with Ghost Bite!" Both charge towards each other. A black wolf appeared on Jing's side as a hippocampus appeared above Eva. Yayori looked at them both closely, 'Hm.. Is it possible that Eva have mastered her own powerful attack? Even when I'm with her somewhat years ago, she have never mastered it, only I. What else can she do to beat my adopted sis?'  
  
Trin smirked, 'It is time. to release it..' Eva smiled, "Jing. do you want to know my true power?" Jing looked up, "Wha?" Eva smiled politely, "Well. I know Yori will be surprise of this.. Lapis, CATACLYSM SPIRIT!" Yayori instantly stood up. Ramy looked at her, "Yayori.?" Daisuke looked at Jing, 'Be careful..' A huge tornado instantly ran through the arena. Teri hold her ground, "Looks like Eva have released her most powerful attack!"  
  
Tyson held onto his hat, "Oh, Teri now tell us!" Kenny held onto Dizzi, "It's not like she knows about it in the first place!" Ray nodded. Eva's blade spun against Jing's, moving it towards the edge of the dish. 'Just a little more,' Eva thought happily. 'Hang in there, Lupin..' Pleaded Jing. "Final attack!" yelled Eva. "Defense!" countered Jing. Too late..  
  
"The battle is over! Eva of the Zodiac is the winner!" announced Teri. Jing sighed heavily and picked up her blade, "You did well..' She mumbled to Lupin. "Hey Jing!" Eva yelled. Jing looked up, "What?" She smiled, "Thank you for teaching me something." Jing blinked. "It's something I have hold for a long time." Eva walked back to her side. Jing continued to blink in confusion and walked back also.  
  
"It's okay, Jing," Ramy slightly smiled. She nodded, "What I don't get. is when Eva said I taught her something." Yayori gave Jing a warming smile, "She must've learn how to have more courage than before." "Who's up?" smiled Daisuke. Rei stood up, "I am." Ryo smiled, "Better not lose this one."  
  
Ramy walked to one side of the dish. Tara smirked, "Ready for me to kick your ass?" He smirked back, "As if." "3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!" "Go Drilion!" commanded Ramy. "Go Cyrus!" yelled Tara. Both blades ram into each other and broke away. Ramy's spun around the dish as Tara's stayed in the center. 'Think. what attack will wipe her out in a second flat?' "Time to finish you up! LIGHTNING SPEAR!" 'That's it!' A light bulb appeared on top of Ramy's head.  
  
"THUNDER HURRICANE!" "This is it, people! The battle between lightning and thunder!" Teri said excitedly, "Looks like they will cook up a storm!" A stroke of lightning aimed at Drilion, but missed. Three thunder hurricanes surround Cyrus. Tara silently growled, 'That little kid better not beat me..' "This match is over, Ramy is the winner!" announced Jazz. 'What?!' exclaimed Tara in her head. Ramy smiled, returning his blade back into his hands, "Looks like I just kicked your ass!"  
  
Tara just picked up her blade and walked back to her side. "She must be really jealous!" laughed Mika. Ryo nodded. "It's 2 to 2! Who will take the win? It's the semi-finals! Winner will get to battle our very own BladeBreakers!" smiled Teri.  
  
Trin smirked, "It's my turn to finish this off." "Good luck, Trin!" smiled Alex. The Dark&Light Bladerz looked over to the opposite side. "It's Trin.." Yayori stood up, "I'll take of this. I would love to see what she has store for me." Ramy looked at her worriedly, "Please be careful!" "Of course I will!" winked Yayori, skipping to the arena.  
  
"Ooo, this will be interesting! Former captain of the Zodiacs versus current captain! Who will take the win?" said Teri. 'And I will take the win,' thought Trin. Yayori pulled out her blade, slightly remodeled. "Why does her blade look different?" Max noticed. Kenny slightly blushed, "I did it.. She sort of convinced me to do so." Max smiled, "How cool!"  
  
"Okay. positions!" commanded Teri. "3.." Jazz started to count down. 'If I beat you. I'm sorry..' Thought Yayori. Trin smirked, 'Watch how I'm still better than you. no matter what.' "LET IT RIP!" "Let's do this, Draquater!" "Go Trility!" Both blades started to chase one another. Yayori concentrated hard. Trin smirked as her blade started to ran into Yayori's, pushing it towards the edge.  
  
Yayori's eyes widen, as of she can't do anything at the moment. "Yayori, what are you waiting for? Attack me!" yelled Trin. Yayori blink a couple of times. 'Why can't I do this.? Am I afraid?' "Yayori! Just defeat her!" yelled Daisuke. "You can do it!" Ramy joined in. She sighed, closing her eyes. "Fine then.." Smirked Trin, "Trility, BEATING WINGS!"  
  
"DARK AND LIGHT HURRICANE!" Yayori managed to yell. Teri hanged onto one side of the rails, 'Yayori. why are you releasing your strongest attack.?' Trility arose as Draquater roared. Light blinded the arena, as a dark hurricane ran out. Trility flew and tried to attack Draquater. but failed since she was in the hurricane. A big boom was heard through the room.  
  
Tyson and the others covered their ears. "This is it people! This will determine the winner of this whole round. who will take it?" screamed Teri, trying to look through the light.  
  
Silence.. Dead silence filled the arena. Trin groaned a bit, opening her eyes. Yayori panted, still staring into the dish. Both girls gasped. Teri rose her hand into the air, "Winner of this round is.!"  
  
AR: MWUAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!!!  
  
Tyson: O_O WHAT THE?!  
  
Teri: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!  
  
Yayori: DID I WIN?!?!?!??!!?  
  
AR: O_O uh...  
  
*angry mob forms*  
  
AR: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs for her dear life*  
  
Max: ^_^ R&R! 


	33. Friend's Forever?

AquaRika: DON'T KILL ME!!! I UPDATED! BUT DON'T KILL ME!!!! *takes cover*  
  
Teri: O_O Eep?  
  
Yayori: OKAY! WHO GAVE HER THE SUGAR?  
  
Max: I DIDN'T!  
  
Kai: That's a miracle....  
  
Max: MISTY DID! (please note that Misty is my good friends)  
  
Tyson: Disclaimer in the beginning!  
  
AR: AND THE WORLD IS GOING TO DIE!!!!  
  
All: O_O;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 32: Friends Forever?  
  
SilenceÉ. Dead silence filled the arena. Trin groaned a bit, opening her eyes. Yayori panted, still staring into the dish. Both girls gasped. Teri rose her hand into the air, ÒWinner of this round isÉ!Ó  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Winner of this round is," Teri rose her hand into the air, "The Dark&Light Bladerz!"   
  
Yayori sighed happily. Ryo and Ramy jumped into the air with joy as Mika laughed. Jing smiled in approvement and Daisuke ran out to congratulate Yayori. Trin sighed and close her eyes, 'I tried my best.... I really did.' She picked up her blade and walked off. Blade and the Zodiacs looked over at Yayori and her team. "Blade... you think she'll forget us?" Eva asked softly. Blade shook his head, "Nah... she'll remember us."  
  
"GREAT BATTLE!" Tyson said while pumping a fist into the air. Kenny smiled, "It was exciting!" Teri ran towards them. She then glomp on Yayori, "You did it, Yori! I can't believe it!" Yayori smiled weakly, "Yes... if you can... STOP GLOMPING ME!" Teri quickly let go, "Sowwie!" Daisuke laughed. Ray smiled, "So... who's up for a small party?" "I'M IN!" yelled Max. Yayori smiled, "That will be wonderful!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake hung up a banner that says, "The Dark&Light Bladerz Congratulations!". Yayori helped herself on some fruit punch, "So... I guess we are going against you guys." Tyson nodded, "Yep. It'll be awesome!" Teri laughed, "And a good one!" Daisuke smiled, "Better not hold back, or you'll die!" Rei sweatdropped. They all laughed.   
  
"I'm sure you guys will give it all your best!" smiled Jake, pulling Yayori into a embrace. They all nodded, "Yes, Mr. Morimoto!" Jing put her hands into her pockets, "Finals... who would believe it?" Mika shrugged, "It's amazing, how this tournament can fly by so fast!" Ryo nodded in agreement.   
  
The Zodiacs passed by the lobby. Yayori glanced over them. She placed her cup on the table and ran over towards them. "Hey! What's with the luggage?" Yayori looked over at how the whole team carried luggages with them. Wolfie looked at Eva, as she looked at Tara, as she looked at Alex, as she looked at Blade, as he looked at Trin. Trin sighed, "We are leaving."   
  
"Now?! Aren't you guys going to stay and watch the finals?" Wolfie looked over at Trin, "We stay! Wolfie want to watch finals!" Eva shushed Wolfie. Trin closed her eyes, "I'm the team leader... and I said that we will go back to Taichung and train harder." Yayori's eyes soften, "But...."  
  
"What's going on?" murmured Ray. Max shrugged. Tyson stared at the team and Yayori. 'Maybe it's something bad....'  
  
"Let's go," Trin instructed her team. Tara picked up her backpack and walked off instantly. Alex and Eva followed. Wolfie sighed sadly and walked off. Trin picked up her luggage and slowly walk off. Blade stayed behind. Yayori looked at him, "Why aren't you going?" Blade shook his head and picked up his duffle bag, "We'll see you around, Yori.... Just take care." Yayori opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.  
  
Blade stopped midway, "Yori?" Yayori blinked. He faced her, "We'll miss you, especially Trin. She just doesn't want to show it." Yayori nodded and smiled. "Zaijian, Blade," she said in Chinese.   
  
(A/N: Okay... Taiwan and China is sorta like the same thing. They speak the same language! Well... some people in Taiwan speak Taiwanese... BUT I DON'T KNOW! -_- Only my parents and grandparents... it's their 'Secret language'. BLEAH!)  
  
"Zaijian, Yayori Morimoto." Blade winked and walked off. Yayori tried to hold back her tears, 'They'll return... for sure. Because we are friends... till the end.'  
  
'Where's Kai?' Teri looked around. 'He's not in the lobby....' She continued to look around while walking. 'Guess he is training again.' She placed her cup on the table and walked down to the basement.  
  
Yayori sighed. "You okay?" asked Jing. She nodded, "I hope." Daisuke lightly glomped on Yayori, "You'll be okay! I mean, you have us! You even have Ramy!" Yayori slightly smiled, "I know... but I'm suspecting something else will happen to the BladeBreakers." "Like what?" Jing cocked her eyebrow. Yayori sighed, "I don't know... but I have a feeling...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dranzer! Flame Sabor!" Dranzer appeared out of his blade, attacking a set of crates. Kai frowned, "Not good enough! Next set!" The blade moved to the next set and attacked. Kai sighed with frustration. "Retrieve!"  
  
"You can't get it right, can't you?" Kai looked at Teri. She looked back at him worriedly, "Relax... after all, it's New Years Eve." "I don't have time for that!" He launched the blade again. Teri looked hurt. She pulled out Trigon and launched also.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Kai yelled. "Trigon! Maneuver #3!" Trigon's blade ran towards a set of crates, passing Dranzer, attacking them. All was demolished. THe blade returned to Teri's hand. "What are you trying to prove?" Kai asked. "Nothing." Kai blinked. "Only that I love you... and I want to teach you so many things."  
  
Kai turned back his attention to his blade, "Who needs it?" Teri tried to hold back her tears, "You love me... right?" No answer. "Kai?" "Just leave me alone." Teri frown, "Fine then! See if I care about you anymore!" She ran off, slamming the doors behind her.   
  
He called back his blade. He ran his hand through his two-tone blue hair, 'What have I done?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I may noticed it now but...." Kenny stopped typing. "But what?" asked Dizzi. "It's New Years Eve!" "WHAT?!" Tyson fell off of his bed. "What happened to Christmas?" asked Ray. "Guess we missed that too," sighed Max.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And that problem is solved!" smiled Yayori. "But we MISSED Christmas!" whined Daisuke, "CHRISTMAS!" "Your sister has a point," said Ramy. "For once!" teased Ryo. Daisuke stuck her tongue out. Jing sighed, "Continue, Yori." "We'll have a party!"  
  
"I'M IN!" cheered Daisuke. "Let's see... many teams are gone...." Yayori started to count, "Us... BladeBreakers... Demolition Boys... Dazzling Dolphins.... Is that all?" "What happened to the rest?" asked Mika. "We know where the White Tigers went back to China... since that was their only ticket back home!" said Ryo. "The All-Starz are the same," nodded Ramy. "The Majestics are a mystery," pointed out Jing, "They seemed they WANT to go home. You know how rich people are." "The Harmony Elementz left to train...." sighed Mika.  
  
"And we know that the Zodiacs left," finished Daisuke. Yayori thought back. "Yayori?" She looked over at Ryo, "I'm okay."   
  
:: Night ::  
  
"PARTY!" screamed Jing and Daisuke. Yayori laughed, "Try not to wake up the people around you!" Daisuke blinked, "Oh yeah... we are outside!" "No duh!" Jing lightly bonked Daisuke's head. Max smiled, "Are there really going to be fireworks?" "Of course! Once it's midnight, they will set off!" Yayori explained. Kenny looked at his watch (Whoa.. O_o;; where did THAT came from?), "It's only 10...."   
  
"THEN LET'S DANCE!" Ramy dragged Mika near the radio, turn it on and started dancing with her. Yayori laughed at the fun of it as everyone else sweatdropped. "Is he always like this?" asked Teri in a whisper. Ryo nodded.  
  
:: 11:45 PM ::  
  
(A/N: ^^;;; Eheh... I'm so lazy to write anything today! ^^;;;;)  
  
"Teri? Why aren't you and Kai together?" Teri looked at Ray, "Uh... no comment." "No comment?!" Sarah ran up towards them, placing her hand on Teri's forehead, "Are you sick?" Teri sweatdropped, "I'm fine?" Saku studied Teri's expression and mood, "He broke up with you?" Teri froze, so did Ray and Sarah. Teri slightly nodded, in a sad way. Saku looked over at Kai,  
  
"Well... I'll kill him." "How about let's not?" sweatdropped Sarah. Saku looked at Teri, then at Ray and Sarah, "You two are going to help me!" "What?!" exclaimed Ray and Sarah. Saku pulled them towards Kai, nearly dragging them. Teri sighed, 'I have such... interesting friends....'  
  
"Hiwatari!" yelled Saku. Kai sighed, 'What now?!' "I heard that...." "I don't want to talk about it," interrupted Kai. He stopped leaning and walked towards Tyson and Max. "He must be a psyhic...." blinked Sarah. Ray got out of Saku's grip and followed him.  
  
"Hey Captain!" smiled Tyson, "What's up?" Kai just looked at Tyson. "What?" Max looked over at Ray, mouthing the words "What's going on?" Ray shook his head and pointed at Kai, then at Teri. Max blinked. Kenny smiled, "It's 11:55!"  
  
"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" screamed Natalie. Nearly half the people there stared at her. She grabbed Teri's hand. "Nat! What are you doing?!" Natalie practically dragged Teri towards Kai. He blinked, 'What the-?!' Natalie then grabbed Kai's hand. She then linked both Teri and Kai's hand together. "BE together, and BE happy! I CAN'T STAND YOU GUYS NOT BEING TOGETHER!!" Sarah, Saku and Andrea's eyes widen. "Note to self...." Sarah said, shaking from head to toe, "Never let Natalie know that Teri and Kai are not together...." Andrea and Saku nodded.  
  
Kai and Teri looked at each other, let go of their hands and looked away. Tyson blinked, "What is going on?" "11:58!" continued Kenny.  
  
Teri sighed, "I'm outta here!" Kai looked up. Max walked over towards Kai, "If you want her back... I suggest you to follow her." Kai looked at him, "How would you know?" "I did so, to a certain girl." Max looked over at Yayori as she danced with Daisuke and Jing. Kai nodded and slightly smiled. "11:59!" (O_O I don't think 1 minute is THAT long....)  
  
Kai ran up towards Teri and grabbed her wrist, "Teri!" "Let me go!" "I wouldn't! Because I know the answer to your question!" Teri stopped, "What?" "30 seconds!" Kenny continued the countdown. "I know the answer," repeated Kai. "Then... what's your answer?" Teri faced him. Silence fell. "10 seconds!"  
  
"I... I love you," Kai managed to get out. Teri looked at him into the eyes, "Kai...."   
  
"5...." Everybody started to count down. "4... 3...."   
  
"I... love you too, Kai," smiled Teri.   
  
"2... 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" cheered everyone.  
  
Kai smiled also and kiss Teri. She returned the kiss and looked up into the sky. Colors ran through the night sky with loud noises. Yayori smiled at Daisuke and Jing, "Happy New Year, my sisters!" "Happy New Year!" smiled Daisuke. Jing glanced over at Bryan as he and his teammates poured water over Tala's head. She smiled to herself and faced over at Yayori and Daisuke, "Happy New Year."  
  
Ryo and Sarah continued to look at the display of fireworks. "So... you think Kai and Teri are back together?" asked Ryo. Sarah nodded, "Didn't you hear what Nat did?! I mean... she is...." she trailed off. He just nodded and pulled her in, "I love you."  
  
Daisuke ran towards Ray. "RAY!" She glomped. Ray sweatdropped and smiled, "Hey, Dai!" She let go and smiled, "Happy New Year!" "Happy New Year!" Ray said, slight bowing. He then pulled her in and kiss her.  
  
(JUST SOMEWHAT MORE COUPLES TO GO! HANG IN THERE!)  
  
Jing walked over to where the D-boys are. Once she got there, she cracked up at how Tala looked like. (^^ Just imagine him with his bloody red hair... all drooped down with water! ^o^) Tala glared at her, "Shut... up...." "MAKE ME!" Jing stuck out her tongue. Bryan laughed. Tala looked at Bryan, "Better tell your girlfriend to shut up!" "Make me," teased Bryan. Tala groaned in frustration and left to dry off with Spencer.   
  
Jing laughed even more. "I like how you laugh," complimented Bryan. Jing stopped and slightly blushed, "T-thank you...." Bryan chuckled of how she looked. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She stiffen up first, but soon relaxed.  
  
Ian looked at Saku. She looked back at him, "What, big bro?" Ian looked at the ground, "Just thinking of how fast you are growing.... It seems like yesterday when Mom had you.... You were so innocent." "Oh, and I'm not innocent NOW?!" Saku placed her hands on her hips. Ian chuckled, "I mean... you are running off, doing what girls usually do...." "And... you have a problem with that?" "No... guess I'm overprotected." Ian smiled. Saku sighed, she then smiled, "Happy New Year, big brother." "Happy New Year, little sister."  
  
~~~~~  
  
AR: *peeks out* Is it over??  
  
Teri: -_- Yes AR....  
  
AR: OKAY!!! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!!!  
  
Yayori: And that New Years Eve and Day mention... it's just for what's today!  
  
AR: ^^;;; And I'm a little late on that....  
  
Tyson: R&R!!!!!  
  
All: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
AR: *in Chinese* Shin Lien Qwua Lua!!!  
  
Yayori: What the-?!  
  
AR: ^^;;; It's "Happy New Year" in Chinese! I just hope I spelled that right.....  
  
All: ^_^;;;;;;;;;; 


	34. Finals! BladeBreakers vs The Dark&Light ...

AquaRika: O_O Oh dang... I haven't updated for a LONG time!  
  
Yayori: ^^ AR is VERY sorry!  
  
AR: Yes I am! ^.^ Blame school!  
  
Teri: -.- And your annoying electives....  
  
AR: ^.^;; Whatever do you mean?  
  
Teri+Yayori: Well....  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
AR: *plays the violin very badly*  
  
Yayori: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK!!!  
  
Teri: YEAH!  
  
AR: TOO BAD! I HAVE TO PRACTICE!!!!  
  
Teri+Yayori: .  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
AR: ^.^ Oh that....  
  
Kai: -.-;; AR Doesn't own anything....  
  
Ray: Except for Yayori and Teri....  
  
Max: AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY! *jumps up and down*  
  
Tyson: ^^ She only owns the food I'm eating!  
  
AR: O_O MY FOOD!!!! *turns to her readers* ^^ I made this chappie VERY long! ^^ Hope you guys forgive me! Now, if you excuse me... *goes off and chases Tyson*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 33: Finals! The BladeBreakers vs. The Dark&Light Bladerz!  
  
"Tyson! Wake up!" "5... more... minutes... grandpa...." Tyson said, between each snore. Teri's eyes widen, "GRANDPA?! WHAT THE HECK?!" Max laughed at Tyson as he 'accidently' called Teri 'Grandpa'. Kenny sighed, "We need to get there in the next 10 minutes!" Teri and Max nodded. The door slammed open, "AND I KNOW THE CURE!"   
  
Kenny, Max and Teri looked at who is on the doorway. "JING?!" Yayori and Daisuke waved, sweatdropping. Jing walked in, "Watch how a pro would do it!" Teri smirked, "I like to see you try." Jing glared at Teri, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BITCH?!" Yayori laughed uneasily, "Jing? Just do what you came here to do!"  
  
Jing nodded as she cracked her knuckles. Kenny's eyes (What eyes? O_o;;;) widen, "YOU ARE GOING TO HIT HIM ARE YOU?!" Jing shushed Kenny, "No! I wouldn't hurt our opponent!" Daisuke nodded. Jing took a deep breath, "HERE I GO!"  
  
Jing started to poke Tyson. Everyone blinked, then fell down. "JING! BE SERIOUS NOW!" yelled Yayori. Jing laughed, "Okay! WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She screamed into Tyson's little ears, along with a punch on the shoulder.   
  
Tyson jumped up out of bed, and fell to the ground, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Jing and Daisuke laughed. Yayori grabbed both her sister's hands, "See you later and good luck!" "You are going to need it! BECAUSE WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS! ESPECIALLY YOU, CHANG!" yelled Jing as she was being dragged down the halls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is it, people!" smiled Jazz, "The finals! Who will be the champions now? Our undefeating team who represent us, The Dark&Light Bladerz? Or our world champion team, the BladeBreakers? Well, let's see who wins this! BRING IN THE TEAMS!" The door opened. Both teams walked into the arena. "Let round 1 start!"  
  
"Okay... who will go first?" asked Tyson. Max peered over at the Dark&Light Bladerz, "I think Mika is going first." Teri smiled, "Why don't you go, Max?" Max blinked, "Uh...." "Yeah! Win this one, Max!" exclaimed Ray. Max smiled and walked towards the dish. Mika smiled, "Ooh, a defense opponent... this will be fun!"  
  
"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" "Let's do this, Draciel!" "Go Faykrin!" Both blades instantly make the first attack. They retreated and starts to spin around the dish, one chasing another. Apparently, Max's blade is the one that is being chased. "Hit him, Faykrin!" commanded Mika. Max tighten his grip on his launcher, "Draciel! FORTRESS DEFENSE!" "Sword of Destiny!" Mika yelled.  
  
A light appeared around Mika's attack rings. A angel appeared with weird markings on her face along with the wings of a phoenix. Max gaped at the angel, "Whoa...."   
  
Kenny quickly ran a scan through it. "Got anything?" asked Tyson. Kenny looked up, "This bitbeast is the element light and wind... not your ordinary angel." "And with those light element," Dizzi said, "Max can get blinded easily!" Tyson quickly stood up and face Max, "YOU CAN DO IT, MAXIE!"   
  
Max chuckled at what Tyson is doing. He then looked at Mika, "Time to end this." "Finally!" Mika said with a little sarcasm, "I was getting bored!" "You won't be bored now.... METAL BALL DEFENSE!" "LIGHT OF HEAVEN!" Faykrin appeared once again and a bright light appeared out of nowhere. Max shielded his eyes. Draciel appeared and curled into a ball, rolling against the angel.  
  
"Can you see what's going on?" Teri asked Kenny, who is shielding her eyes with her hand. Kenny shook his head, "The bright light is too bright!" "Well... maybe that's why it's call 'Bright light'," pointed out Tyson.   
  
All was gone and everything is back to normal. "Winner is...." Jazz rose his hand into the air, "Mika from the Dark&Light!" Mika jumped into the air and cheered. Max commanded his blade back and smile at Mika, "Good job!" Mika bowed and walked back.  
  
"With the first round gone, the Dark&Light Bladerz are in the lead!" laughed A.J. Brad nodded, "Will the BladeBreakers make a comeback?"  
  
"YAY MIKA!!!" Daisuke quickly glomp Mika. She sweatdropped and sat down, shooing Daisuke away. "I'm next!" smirked Ramy. Yayori smiled, "Good luck!"  
  
Ray stood up without question and walked towards the arena. Teri smiled, "So, it's Rei vs. Ray!" "And their name sounds the same!" exclaimed Dizzi. (A/N: And do you know SUPPOSEDLY that their names are spelled the same? ^^ Eheh!)  
  
"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" yelled Jazz. "GO!" Both boys launched their blade and stood around their side. Ray smiled, fang showing up, "LET'S DO THIS DRIGGER! TIGER CLAW!" Ramy was taken in surprise of the attack made already, but soon recovered.  
  
"SCRATCH!" Drigger appeared with his paws out as Drilion came out also, same stance. Soon, both bit beasts kept on scratching each other. Along is the blades ramming on and on.  
  
Yayori's eyes soon became narrowed. Jing noticed, "What now?" Yayori shook her head, "You know... tiger versus tiger usually comes to a tie.... But in this case, let's see who is the king of the tigers."  
  
"ATTACK!" screamed both bladers. Both blades ran towards each other and a loud bang was heard.   
  
Max bit his tongue, "I hope Ray will be okay...." "Which Ray?" joked Tyson. Kai narrowed his eyes in silence.   
  
"Winner of this round is... Ray from the BladeBreakers!" shouted Jazz, raising his hand into the air. "I guess this answers your question, Brad," said A.J., "The BladeBreakers won this round, making this 1-1!"  
  
"Way to go, buddy!" Tyson said as he patted Ray's back. Ray smiled sheepishly, "It's nothing!" Max laughed.  
  
Daisuke's eyes sparkled as she sighed, "Ray won!" Jing looked at Daisuke, "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?! OURS OR THEIRS?" "Well... I guess I did okay...." sighed Ramy. Yayori smiled softly, "Don't worry, at least you learned something!" "Yeah, never trust Daisuke!" joked Jing. Daisuke glared at Jing, "Hey!"  
  
Ryo stood up, "I'll go...." "I hope you can do better than me!" sighed Ramy. Ryo nodded. Tyson looked over at the Dark&Light Bladerz side, "Okay... who wants to go?" Kai looked at him and stood up, "Me...." Teri groaned, "And I want to battle him!" "I think that Jing would want to battle you.... By the looks of the rivalry between you two."   
Ryo smirked, "So, I get Kai. That's nice!" Kai smirked also, "Ready?"  
  
'3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
Up in the stands, 6 people stood and watch the battle.   
  
"I can't believe that you actually changed your mind!" said a girl's voice.  
  
Another was hear as a girl, scoffing, "Well, I just feel like it...."  
  
Another voice laugh. "Is it because you and Yayori are friends now?"  
  
"Shut up, Alex!"  
  
Alexandra smiled, "Well Trin, I don't think you have the courage to say so!"  
  
Eva and Wolfie laughed. Trin lightly blushed as Tara smiled. Blade looked down at the dish, "Hey... Kai won!"  
  
The Zodiacs looked down and to see Ryo shaking hands with Kai. "Winner of this round, is Kai from the BladeBreakers!" (A/n: Apparently, I'm REALLY lazy now... so I'll just skip all the darn details on Ryo and Kai's match! ^^;;; )  
  
Kai smirked as Ryo sighed, "Ah well, as long we win this tournament, we are fine!" "Some faith you have...." mumbled Kai as he walked back to his team.   
  
Jing instantly jumped up and threw her black jacket at Yayori's face. Before it even hit Yayori's face, she caught it, "You mean business, don't you Jing?"  
  
"Hell yeah... I want to win this, with the so call elite beyblader...." Yayori laughed. Jing ran past Ryo and towards the dish, pulling out her blade and launcher.  
  
Teri smirked as she walked pass Kai, 'Looks like we have a score to settle....'  
  
"Bladers, take your position!" shouted Jazz.  
  
Teri pulled out her blade as Jing placed her hands on the launcher.  
  
"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Trigon!" "Win this, Lupin!"  
  
Both blades took a free run around the dish, then charged into one another. Jing cross her arms as Teri stared into the dish.   
  
"So, when are you going to greet Yori?" asked Tara with curiosity.  
  
Trin shrugged as her eyes continued to stare into the battle, "Well... I think whenever Hiwatari's team or Yayori's team wins."  
  
"What a nice way to congratulate them!" giggled Eva. Wolfie laughed along with her.  
  
"Okay Lupin... give it your best.... GHOST BITE!"  
  
Teri smirked, "LIGHT LIGHTNING AND DARK FIRE ATTACK!"  
  
"Is she crazy?!" exclaimed Ramy. Yayori's eyes narrowed, "Maybe not...."  
  
Jing's eyes widen, "What?!"  
  
"Like my father said, you can always master a move... AND THIS IS THE TIME I CAN MASTER IT!" shouted Teri.  
  
"Lupin! Chaos Mode!" pointed Jing.  
  
Both bit beast appeared and cried. Both charged to each other and a huge blast was heard, smoke rising, filling the arena. Jazz coughed, "I just hope no one get hurt!"  
  
As the smoke clears, Teri was on her knees, breathing hard. Jing stood, looking into the dish.  
  
"Winner of this round...." Jazz rose his hand into the air, "Jing from the Dark&Light Bladerz!" Jing picked up her and Teri's blade. She quickly ran to the other side.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Teri slightly nodded and smiled, "Congratulations.... You... beat me."  
  
Jing just placed the blade down next to Teri and walked back to her team members, not even helping Teri up. Teri looked down at the blade and scoop it up, slowly walking back to her side with Tyson's help.   
  
"And now, this battle is tied with 2-2!" exclaimed A.J. "Soon, this tournament will end!"   
  
"Let's see who will be our next bladers!" said Brad.  
  
Teri sat down and continued to breathe hard, "Amazing... how I did it...."  
  
Kenny nodded and smiled, "I bet your father will be proud of you!"  
  
"I'M NEXT!" cheered Tyson, running towards the dish. Yayori stood up and pulled out her blade, "Time to end this...!"  
  
"Team captains, bow!" commanded Jazz. Both Tyson and Yayori bowed, smiling to each other. "Take your positions!"  
  
Tyson pulled out Dragoon and placed it into the launcher. Yayori just pulled out her launcher, which already contained her blade.  
  
"3... 2... 1.... LET IT RIP!"  
  
"GO DRAGOON!" "LET'S DO THIS, DRAQUATER!"  
  
Instantly, both blades took the charge and back away, spinning at their own side. Tyson smiled, "You ready, Yayori?" Yayori slightly nodded, "Unless... you want me to win!" "What?"  
  
Yayori just pointed into the dish. Her blade already pushed Tyson's near the edge of the dish. Tyson panicked. But he soon recovered, "Dragoon! PHANTOM HURRICANE!"  
  
She smirked, "DARK AND LIGHT HURRICANE!"  
  
"Whoa! It's fire vs. fire! Or should I say, hurricane vs. hurricane!" joked Brad. A.J sweatdropped, "We get the point...."  
  
Huge winds blew through the arena. Many people held onto their hats and things. Yayori stood steadily as Tyson held onto his own lucky hat.   
  
Kenny quickly typed into Dizzy, trying to find who has the advantage. Teri peered over, "Well...?" "Seems like they have equal powers...."  
  
Ray nodded, "But they'll somehow end this... right?"  
  
"If it's a tie, there'll will be a rematch!" exclaimed Max. Kai nodded.   
  
To both Yayori's and Tyson's surprise, their blades flew out of the ring. Yayori gasped as Tyson's eyes widen.   
  
"Well... I guess it'll all end to this...." Trin said quietly. Blade looked on, "Yeah...."  
  
After ten seconds, both blades began to fall down, back into the dish... about to land....  
  
Yayori's mouth dropped open of the result, so is Tyson's mouth. The BladeBreakers' eyes widen as the Dark&Light Bladerz gasped.  
  
"Winner of this round is...!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
AR: MUWAHAHAHAHA! ^^ Cliffhanger!  
  
Yayori: -.- You are so evil....  
  
Teri: Yeah... I know!  
  
AR: ^^ Of course, this week is Spring Break! And so, I CAN UPDATE SOONER THAN BEFORE!  
  
Kai: So... the next update might be tomorrow?  
  
AR: Hell yeah!  
  
Kai: O_O We are doomed....  
  
Yayori: HAH! *points*  
  
Max: O_O;; What happened to Tyson?  
  
AR: Tyson? ^^;;;;  
  
~*In China*~  
  
Tyson: AHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!! *is surround by tigers*  
  
~*Back at AR's home*~  
  
All: COME ONE TELL US!  
  
AR: ^^;;; R&R! 


	35. The End of the Tournament

Ray: *comes back with a shocked Tyson* -.-;;; AR!  
  
AquaRika: ^^ Well, I CAN'T HELP IT!!!  
  
Yayori: Really?  
  
Teri: Well, this is a miracle!  
  
Kenny: You said it, AR updated less than a week!  
  
Max: IT IS A MIRACLE!!  
  
AR: ^^;;;; I KNOW! I AM ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: . She's gone overboard....  
  
AR: T.T And what's said is... *sniff* IT'S THE LAST CHAPPIE OF THE TAIWAN TOURNAMENT!!!!  
  
All except Kai and Tyson: O_O WHAT?!  
  
Kai: THANK YOU GOD!  
  
Teri: *whacks him with a paper fan*  
  
Tyson: @_@ So... many... tigers!!!!  
  
Max: But.. what about the epilogue?  
  
AR: Oh that! ^^ Okay... THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPPIE OF THE TAIWAN TOURNAMENT!  
  
All except Kai and Tyson: YAY!! ^.^  
  
Kai: T_T Drats!  
  
Teri: DON'T MAKE ME!  
  
Kenny: ^^ Disclaimer in the very beginning!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 34: The End of the Tournament  
  
Yayori's mouth dropped open of the result, so is Tyson's mouth. The BladeBreakers' eyes widen as the Dark&Light Bladerz gasped.  
  
"Winner of this round is...!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Winner of this round is," Jazz made a pose, "Tyson from the BladeBreakers! THE BLADEBREAKERS WIN THE TOURNAMENT!"   
  
The crowd cheered louder than ever before. Even some way small flags or banners with their names on it. Max and Kenny ran towards Tyson and jumped on him and laughed. Ray just followed them and laughed. Teri walked towards the boys, but stopped and looked at Kai, "Well... aren't you coming?"  
  
Kai looked up and smiled. Teri smiled, "I thought so...."  
  
Yayori smiled at the BladeBreakers, 'Well... they seem to know how to party!'  
  
"Yayori!" The Dark&Light Bladerz ran towards her, "You okay?"  
  
She nodded, "Of course! Want to go and congratulate them?" They all agreed. Before Yayori could make another move, something stopped her, a hand was on her shoulder.  
  
"Too bad, Yori, you beaten us, but not them!"  
  
Yayori quickly turned around and gasped, "TRIN!"  
  
Trin and the Zodiacs laughed. Yayori hugged Trin and laughed, "Since when did you get here?"  
  
"Since the round started!" Eva said. Wolfie nodded, "Wolfie was happy for you!"   
  
Teri hugged Tyson, "You did it once again!" Tyson laughed. Max and Ray patted Tyson on the back. Soon, the Dark&Light Bladerz joined them and celebrated a bit.   
  
"Will the BladeBreakers report to the platforms?" asked Jazz, pointing the way.  
  
Soon, they arrived to the platforms, where Yayori and Jake stood. Yayori took the trophy and held it out to Tyson, "You deserve this, Ty... you worked so hard to get it!"  
  
Tyson nodded and took it, "Thank you!"  
  
Many media people walked into the arena and took pictures and ask questions. Soon followed them is Mr. Dickenson.   
  
"Let's take a picture as a memento!" suggested Mr. Dickenson. Teri quickly pulled Yayori in for the picture, as Yayori grabbed her teammates into it also.   
  
'This is some tournament that we'll never forget!' thought Tyson cheerfully.  
  
:: Next Day ::  
  
Daisuke cried, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Ray sweatdropped, "I'll be fine! After all, we'll e-mail each other, right?"  
  
She sniffed, "I... guess...."  
  
"Don't worry!"  
  
"'Flight 412 from Taipei, Taiwan to Hong Kong, China, now boarding."  
  
"That's my flight!" exclaimed Ray. Daisuke cried once again. Jing sighed, "Darnit, Dai, YOU GUYS CAN IM EACH OTHER!"  
  
Daisuke stopped, "Oh yeah...!"  
  
Ray laughed and kissed Daisuke on the cheek, "See you guys later!" As he turned around, Tyson smiled at him, "See you later buddy!"  
  
Ray nodded, "I'll see you guys around then!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yayori looked at Max as he searched for his tickets, "Where is it?!"  
  
She laughed, "It's over there!" She pointed to his luggage. Max looked up and smiled, "Thanks!"  
  
"I want you to say hi to some of our friends, in America... okay?"  
  
"Of course! It's not like I'm going to work with Mom and Dad all day!"  
  
Yayori nodded, "Of course not!"  
  
Tyson and Kenny walked towards them and smiled. "We'll miss you buddy!"  
  
Max nodded at Tyson, "Yeah... but I'll visit you guys very soon!"   
  
"Can't wait for it!" exclaimed Kenny. Dizzy sniffed, "Oh, good byes are so hard!"  
  
Max laughed, "I'll miss you too, Dizzy!"  
  
"Thank you! I feel loved!"  
  
"Max!" shouted a voice. Max turned around and saw Alexandra. Yayori's eyebrows arched, "I think they need a little private time!" She then pushed Tyson and Kenny away, winking at her friends.  
  
Alexandra lightly blushed, "Um... I was wondering...."  
  
Max smiled, "What?"  
  
"Um... can you e-mail me soon...? So we can... um... you know... get to know each other a little better?"   
  
He nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, "I thought you never ask!"  
  
Alexandra's eyes lit up and smiled, "Alright!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"'Flight 749 from Taipei, Taiwan to Tokyo, Japan, leaving in 5 minutes."'  
  
Teri picked up her luggage, "I'll see you around then!"   
  
Yayori nodded, "Yeah.... But promise me something!"  
  
Teri blinked, "What?"  
  
"That you and Kai will stay together!"  
  
Teri blushed furiously, "YAYORI YOU LITTLE-!"  
  
"Don't worry... we will...."   
  
Yayori smirked at Kai, "I thought so!"  
  
Tyson walked over, "Thank you for the tournament!"  
  
"No problem. Maybe sometime, we can have a rematch!" smiled Yayori. Tyson nodded, "I'll be looking forward to it!"  
  
Jing lightly punch Teri's arm, "You know, you are not so bad after all...."  
  
Teri smirked, "Heh, you are not so bad yourself. I'll miss you though!" Jing nodded.   
  
"'Flight 749, now boarding.'"  
  
"Time to go, you guys!" yelled Mr. Dickenson, with Kenny next to him. Yayori and Teri hugged for the last time and departed. Tyson waved to the Dark&Light Bladerz as Kai just smirked at them.  
  
Ramy wrapped his arm around Yayori, "So, you sad?"  
  
Yayori nodded, "Yeah... but we'll see them again soon!"  
  
"AND I CAN SEE RAY AGAIN!" jumped Daisuke.  
  
"YOU GUYS CAN E-MAIL EACH OTHER, DAMMIT!" screamed Jing. Ryo laughed as Mika smiled.  
  
Yayori looked over at Trin and her old teammates. She sighed, "You guys are finally leaving?"  
  
Trin nodded, "I better expect a rematch from all of you. And you guys better get better!"  
  
"Oh, we will!" smirked Ramy.  
  
Blade smiled at Yayori. She smiled back, "You guys have to take care of yourselves! Especially Wolfie!"  
  
Eva nodded, "I will." Tara looked over at Alexandra, "And I think she'll live a happy life...."  
  
Mika laughed, "I can tell!"  
  
Trin hugged Yayori, "We'll never forget you! Remember the promise!" With that, the Zodiacs walked off for their plane. The Dark&Light Bladerz looked before them and smiled.  
  
"It's not so bad... there's no end, is there?" said Jing. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
'After all, there's always no end in friendship!' thought Yayori, as she saw the plane flew into the air, going to Japan. And she could've shown she saw Tyson waving goodbye at her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
AR: Done! ^.^  
  
Teri: -.- So uh... you working on the epilogue?  
  
Kai: HURRY!!! FINISH IT!!!!  
  
Yayori: You know... if AR finishes the epilogue... there'll be the sequel....  
  
Kai: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Yayori: ^.^  
  
AR: ^^ Okay guys, just R&R as I... uh... LOCK KAI UP IN A CLOSET!!! ^^  
  
Ray: O_O;;; That's random...  
  
Max: VERY random....  
  
AR: AND MAKE SURE YOU LOOK OUT FOR THE EPILOGUE!! *chases Kai*  
  
Kai: GET THIS MADWOMAN AWAY FROM ME!!!! 


	36. Epilogue, the Final Chapter

AquaRika: T.T This is it, my friends... the last chapter to wrap up "The Taiwan Tournament".  
  
All except Kai: *breaks down crying*  
  
Kai: ^^ WOO HOOO!!!  
  
Teri: -.- *whacks*  
  
Kai: @.@ *falls over*  
  
Tyson: So uh... what happens?  
  
AR: .... Uh........ O.O Good question...  
  
Yayori: AND YOU WROTE THE FRICKIN' THING!  
  
AR: ^^;;;; DISCLAIMER!  
  
Kenny: AR doesn't own anything!  
  
Teri: ^^ Only me! And Yayori. *throws Kai into the closet*  
  
All: O_O;; Teri....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 35: Epilogue  
  
It's been 9 months since the tournament has ended, making the BladeBreakers champions once again. Everyone returned to their lives again... well, almost. Tyson now meets up with Hilary, a girl in his class. That's right, he's in school! (-.- Don't we all hate it?) So is Kenny. Max went back to America as Ray went to China (If you guys forgot from the last chapter!). Kai went to a private school somewhere in Tokyo. Teri stayed with Tyson and continued her studies with him.  
  
Until one day, the BladeBreakers held a small reunion at the park....  
  
"LET IT RIP!" yelled Max. Ray and Tyson launched their blades. Kenny, putting aside Dizzi, watched the show. Mr. Kinomiya (Tyson's grandfather) grilled the fish and some meat. Hilary and Teri started to talk and set the table. Kai looked out to the lake, in deep thoughts.  
  
"YES! I win!" cheered Tyson. Ray chuckled and nodded. Max pat Tyson on the back, "Good job, Ty!"  
  
"I can never get that game," said Hilary. Teri smiled, "You'll get it soon enough, Hilary. Give it some time." "If you say so...." Hilary can never get beyblade, especially whenever Tyson and Kenny talk about Dragoon, the bit beast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon, night fell. Mr. Kinomiya set up a campfire as Max and Tyson started to fight over the marshmallows. The rest sweatdropped.  
  
"Are they always like this?" asked Hilary, sweatdropping, "I understand Tyson...."  
  
"They just want to get hyper." Kenny stated.  
  
"We need some more firewood, dudes and dudettes," said Mr. Kinomiya, as she slowly stand up. Teri jumped up, "I'll get it, Grandpa!"  
  
"I'll come with you...." Kai said. Teri shook her head, "I can do it myself, thank you. Be back in a sec!" Kai sighed and sat back down, 'Something bad is going to happen... I can feel it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Teri picked up some sticks. "Yeah... this should be enough!" She took one step....  
  
*BANG!*  
  
A bullet passed Teri, making a cut on her left cheek and hitting the tree. She dropped the sticks and looked back, not even bothering to wipe the blood that's running down her cheek. 'What in nine hells?!'  
  
A hand covered her mouth completely, making herself pulled backwards. Another hand tied Teri's hands.  
  
"Well well well," spoke a evil voice, "the elite beyblader, all alone in the woods." She quietly growl and kicked the mystery person on the leg. "OW!" he yelled.  
  
Teri fell forward, panting. She looked up at him, 'Damn, the shadows is covering his face! But... that voice and clothes seem familiar....' "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" she screamed, trying to show no fear.  
  
"How can you forget so easily?" the man asked. He took two steps towards Teri, making his face visible. Teri gasped, "It's you!"  
  
"Well, what did you expect?"  
  
"Anyone BUT you!" she snapped. He chuckled a bit. Teri clenched her teeth together and mutters, "Damn you, Bo-"  
  
Before Teri could make another sound, or breath, a gunshot ran out.... Followed by silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AR: O_O;;; Whoa, I wondered what happened.... ^^ Okay, all my muses and the BladeBreakers are out celebrating for the success of this fic! XD I should join them too....  
  
Lol, at first, I want to thank (personally) MK, JB, BF, and Reisha! XD Always supporting me, and nagging me when am I going to update! God, sooooooo impatient! XD! J/K!  
  
And now, thank you all!! You guys reviewed, gave me ideas, your characters, and lots of support! XD Thank you my readers and fans! (I won't list them, @.@ Too much!)  
  
So, you must watch out for "The Tournament of Sacrifice", the sequel! XD It'll rock.... I won't give anything away, but if you go to my profile and look under "Coming Soon", you'll find the summary!  
  
Also, the sequel will require YOUR characters again! XD And so, I may use them again... I hope you guys let me! I already know that Reisha, MK, and JB... I think BF let's me. Ah whatever! XD I'll e-mail you guys for additional info I need for the sequel!  
  
And for my conclusion, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!   
  
Zaijian, Ja ne, Bye bye!  
  
~*AquaRika signing off!*~ 


End file.
